Not Always Black and White
by HowAmINotDead
Summary: Set after the Storybrooke characters end up in Neverland. Peter Pan is a demon, a monster, but even monsters can have weaknesses. **Mentions of abuse in later chapters**
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of Once Upon a Time's characters or content.**

**_italics_ = flashbacks**

* * *

"So that's it?" the savior questioned as she paced the small camp that the group had set up for the night, "There is no way to defeat Pan? No way to get Henry back?"

The group from Storybrooke sat scattered around a fire in the center of the camp. Emma paced behind Mary-Margaret and David, glaring at the forest ground in her frustration. The Charmings' eyes followed her movements, worried about their daughter, and the ex-Evil Queen sat glaring up at the woman who had gotten her son kidnapped by some supposedly demonic boy, whom she refused to believe was more powerful than not only herself, but the Dark One, Rumplestiltskin.

Captain Hook, who had been staring desolately at his flask of rum twirling idly in his hand, looked up at the distressed savior with a sigh, opening his mouth to speak. "Not even the crocodile himself stands much of a chance against the demon's power, lass," he paused, considering his next words carefully, unsure if he would regret divulging the information. "However", he started, making the Charmings', Emma included, perk up, "like all villains, whether or not they like to admit it, he has a weakness."

They all, even Regina, who had taken an interest in the conversation at the prospect of a way, by any means at all, of getting her son back safely from Pan's clutches, sat waiting for him to continue, but he simply unscrewed the lid on his flask and took a swig, oblivious to the disbelieving looks from the rest of the rescue party.

"Well? What's his weakness?" Regina demanded after a pregnant pause, glaring at the pirate, annoyed that he was not taking the search for her son more seriously.

Swallowing the alcohol, he met Emma's hopeful eyes as he blandly spoke, "A girl."

David, his face a mask of disbelief that mirrored on the other three's faces, repeated slowly, "A girl?"

"Aye," Hook said, beginning to stare into the fire, not bothering, once again, to elaborate.

_Captain Hook sat in the captain's quarters of the Jolly Roger, staring at the unconscious young girl lying on his bed and waiting for the magic to wear off. He couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt as he examined the face of the girl, knowing that he was involving an innocent in his war against Pan. He comforted himself with the notion that it was a necessary evil to become victorious over the immortal boy. The sound of a groan and a quiet 'what happened?' pulled him from his thoughts._

_He looked up from his lap, seeing the girl blinking the last of the forced sleep from her eyes, pulling herself into a sitting position, and looking around confused, her eyebrows pulled together. That was until her eyes landed on him in a chair the door. "Hook," she said immediately, her violet-blue eyes wide with both surprise and recognition._

_The captain winced at the use of his moniker, but quickly recovered, a smirk coming to his face. "Morning sunshine, have a good nap?" he questioned sarcastically._

_The girl's lip curled at the comment, her eyes narrowing. "To what do I owe the pleasure, pirate?" she spat, her voice dripping with venom._

_He was about to answer, his smirk falling off his face, when a shouted, urgent sounding 'Captain!' came from above deck. He stood, giving a quiet 'excuse me' towards the girl, who moved to get up and follow him. He made it out first, locking the door from the outside and heading up the stairs before she could follow, ignoring the shouting at the door behind him. _

_All the sailors stood in a semi-circle, swords and weapons poised towards a boy in green standing in the middle of the deck, a furious expression marring his usually smug and mischievous face. Hook smirked, knowing by the sheer amount of anger in his eyes, that Pan was beyond outraged and, for perhaps the first time, scared. He finally had the upper hand over the demon boy. The girl was key-the boy's weakness, the final piece to get his revenge on the boy and passage off this horrid island-so he that may get his revenge against the crocodile as well._

The conversation had ended there, Hook no longer willing to speak of the girl, telling them that they should rest up to ensure they could get an early start in the morning. The group agreed, albeit reluctantly– Regina looked as though she was planning his murder– and prepared to get some sleep their first night on the island.

Hours later, Emma awoke to the sound of cries, sorrowful wails from, what it sounded like, young boys. Getting to her feet, she looked around the camp to see if any of the others heard it, but everyone else seemed to be fast asleep in their allotted areas. "Guys," she whisper-shouted, trying to get their attention to no avail. Sighing, she turned towards the forest, cautiously entering to look for the source and following the sound farther into the trees.

"You hear them too?" a voice inquired from behind her. She gave a startled gasp, raising her sword and spinning around to face a young boy, around seventeen years of age, leaning against a tree a few feet away staring at her. She looked him up and down, assessing the threat, when he spoke once more.

"You're Emma, right?" he paused, taking a step closer to her (and the tip of her sword), before continuing, "I wonder why they can't hear the crying," he said, putting on a confused mask to match his tone.

Tense, her eyes narrowed, the blonde asked a reasonable question. "Who are you?"

The boy put on a mock surprised face, his eyebrows raised slightly. "Oh, did I forget to introduce myself? I'm Peter. Peter Pan," his lip turned up slightly as he finished speaking.

Emma immediately sprang into action, spinning the sword to the side and shoving Pan against a tree behind him, holding the blade to his throat. Pan simply smirked as she held him in place, oddly at ease despite the weapon held to his neck.

"Where's Henry?" she asked, her face serious as she stared at the boy.

"You've got fire," he said with a smirk, "_I like fire_."

"Where is my son?" she reiterated with more anger, ignoring his comment.

"He's still alive if that's what you're worried about."

"Why the hell did you take him?"

"He's a very special boy, Emma."

"I know, that doesn't answer my question. What do you want with him?"

Once again avoiding her question, Pan stated, "I came here to see what I was up against, _'The Savior'_, got to say, I am not disappointed." Emma looked unimpressed with the proclamation.

"What are you going to say now? Going to tell me how I'm never going to see Henry again?" She suspected that he had come to rub in her face the fact that she had no chance of winning. She didn't dare let on that Hook had told them of his weakness.

"No. I'm going to help you find him." Emma's face obviously showed that she didn't trust him as he continued to explain, "I'll give you a map."

Emma, unsure if she should believe him or not, was willing to take the chance if it meant saving her son. She took the sword from his throat, though still held it out ready to strike if necessary, and took a few steps back to put distance between them. Pan reached into his shirt, pulling out a piece of parchment. "A map," he said, "that will lead you straight to your son."

"If this is some kind of trap-," she started only to stop as the teen began to chuckle quietly. "I may not be the most _'well-behaved'_ boy on the island, but I always keep my promises. The path to finding Henry_ is_ on this parchment."

Emma slowly lowered the sword, inclining her chin toward the worn paper in his hand, inquiring "Why are you giving it to me?" remaining suspicious of his motives.

"See, it's not about finding Henry, it's about how you find him, and Emma, you're the only one who can." Emma, her narrowed eyes never once leaving his, reached out to take the folded parchment from him, only looking away to check that he wasn't lying by opening up the map.

"It's blank," she said not the least bit surprised.

Pan seemed unfazed. "You'll only be able to read that map when you stop denying who you really are," he informed her cryptically.

The savior's eyes flickered back down to the 'map' in her hands, examining it for a second before looking up, ready to continue questioning Pan, only to find that she was alone once more.

_She had been trekking through the trees of Neverland, searching for the captain and the crew with whom she had been separated. As luck would have it, the cliff that she was walking along, trying to get a good vantage point to make her search easier, had an area of loose rocks that she so conveniently stepped on. _

_Crying out in surprise as her stomach suddenly lurched with the sensations of the fall, she uselessly flailed her arms in one last attempt to catch on to the sturdier portion of the cliff's edge._

_She was free falling into a bay of some kind, the wind whistling in her ears as she fell, a piercing scream escaping her. Her eyes, watering from the wind that licked at them, raked over the blurry, quick-passing landscape of the island, calculating a way to not fall into the water, which she was, ironically, afraid of, despite her background of being on the seas._

_Her body broke through the water, cold automatically engulfing her, and, against the currents moving towards the opening to the sea, she paddled her arms and legs to swim back to the surface, bubbles and water burning her eyes as her movements were wasted against the strength of the water. She was beginning to panic, believing she was going to drown, but nonetheless holding her breath to keep from filling her lungs with fluid. A hand grabbed onto her ankle, only freaking her out more, causing her to struggle harder the farther she was dragged downwards. She looked down at her captor, only to see long hair the color of the sun, and– the more defining characteristic– the turquoise-green tail that propelled the mermaid deeper into the water. _

_Her mind was starting to go blank as her lungs and brain screamed for oxygen, and her struggles became weaker as her muscles ached from her worthless attempts of staying alive. She was just losing consciousness when she felt a hand close around her bicep, and a brilliant light blinded her as the hand dragging her down fell away like it was burned. She drifted off into blackness at the feeling of ascending upwards, the hand guiding her becoming a supporting arm around her waist. _

Pan teleported just outside of camp, walking the last few feet into the clearing that was the Lost Boys' current home. The sounds of the camp– the whooping of the boys as they stomped, played, and fought, the crackling of the large fire that sat in the center, the quiet talking from a few of the Neverland residents– wafted towards his ears, the conversation between two in particular catching his attention before he started towards the pair.

Off to one side, sitting on a log at the farthest point from the other boys, sat Pan's newest recruit, Henry Mills, talking, none too happily, with a young, raven-haired girl, her violet-blue eyes shining as she spoke to the new addition. Smirking, Pan strode up to the two, getting both their attentions when he was within a yard. Henry tensed as he eyed his kidnapper warily, while the girl, in contrast, seemed to relax even more, a bright smile gracing her beautiful face as she stared up at him.

Standing from the log, the girl smiled at Pan before looking down at Henry saying, "Remember what I said, Henry," her voice melodious as she reached down and ruffled the twelve-year-old's hair, causing Pan to glare at her hand at the show of affection. The girl, who had straightened, caught his look, rolled her eyes, bid Henry goodbye with a promise to talk again later, and started towards the fire, only pausing to shoot Pan a look that clearly said 'play nice' with no room for disobedience.

She continued, easily dodging the boys that danced around or sword fought until she made it to a log in front of the hearth, where a blonde haired boy sat staring at it, a long scar running diagonally down his face, which the hood of his cloak shadowed ominously. Stepping over the back of it, she placed a hand on his shoulder as she lowered herself to sit next to him.

"Why so glum, chum?" she asked after a short silence. "I mean, you are always so happy and cheery normally," she joked, elbowing the stoic boy who was even colder than usual.

Felix sighed as he turned his head to look at the girl, slowly drawling out his answer of "I'm not sure I know what you're talking about, little sis."

Shaking her head, she replied, "You know what Peter is up to, and I've seen the scowl you keep giving Henry. Maybe you'd like to shed some light on what he's done to you?" she questioned, turning her head to look towards the place she had just left, meeting Pan's eyes and offering a smile as she continued, "he seemed nice enough, thought bad of Peter of course, and is a little suspicious, as expected. But, your behavior is a little odd."

She turned back towards him to find him staring resolutely at the fire, and she knew that she would not get an answer. Sighing worriedly, she reached out and gave his hand a squeeze before standing up and walking away, heading into the forest, needing to think.

_She awoke sputtering and hacking up the liquid that she had been unable to stop from getting into her lungs, trying to make it easier to breathe, though each inhale and exhale burned her raw throat. She opened her heavy eyelids– near death experiences always took a lot out of her– and examined where she was._

_It was obvious that she was still on the island, though it seemed she was now on a beach, if the sand and coastline were anything to go by. Her clothes were drenched, making her shiver, her dark wet hair sticking to her skin along with clumps of sand. She was looking around for her savior, when a voice spoke. _

_"__You're alive then? Thought I was too late when you stopped breathing there for a little while." She turned towards the source of the accented voice, finding a young boy kneeling next to her, dressed in green and brown, his equally green eyes dancing with amusement as he stared at her. He was handsome, she thought as she looked him up and down, taking in that he had no weapon on him._

_Her own eyes were wide, and she must have been staring for too long as he continued, a quiet chuckle escaping him, "What? Cat got your tongue? Or are you just mute? Normally girls just can't shut up, quite annoying if you ask me." Her striking eyes narrowed as her brain quickly caught up with what was happening, taking offense at his offhanded comment._

_Head cleared enough, she finally spoke, "You-"she stopped to clear her throat as her voice came out raspy and broken. "You saved my life? But you-" she cleared her inflamed throat once more, "you're Peter Pan."_


	2. Chapter 2

She hadn't been walking long before she felt a presence following her. Ignoring it, she continued, making her way through the trees, careful to step over the large overgrown roots and fallen branches.

She only stopped when she got to a clearing with a large tree in it, hearing the sound of waves crashing in the distance, the perfect spot for her to simply relax, but first she needed to take care of the person following her.

Turning around from where she was standing to stare at the tree, she scanned the forest not in the mood for the game when she wanted to fuss over Felix's anger. "Come out, I know you're there, Peter. I expected you to stay at the camp, what with the Truest Believer being in Neverland and all."

A quiet chuckle sounded from behind her as two arms wrapped around her waist, and she turned once more, allowing her body to be pulled against his chest. "You disappeared, love, I wanted to make sure you were alright." She sighed, looking up at his face, which showed a rare concerned expression, reserved just for her. A small smile tugged at her lips, unable to feel bad when he was around, replying, "Felix is acting strangely, you didn't do anything to upset him, did you?"

"Now why would I do that?" Peter asked mockingly. She punched his shoulder, glaring halfheartedly at his smug smile, though it wasn't long before she was laughing quietly, the sound like bells, causing a triumphant gleam to appear in Peter's eyes. "But, no, I don't believe I have," he answered in a more serious way.

He began pulling her towards an intricately carved wooden bench– he had made it for her when she had begun to spend more and more time in the small clearing– that sat under the tree, pulling her against him, wanting her to relax. She followed willingly, and they sat in silence for a few small moments before she turned, resting her cheek against his shoulder and fully curling into his side as his arm around her waist tightened. Her fingers lightly traced random patterns over his shirt, as she looked up at him, wondering about his evening. "How did it go with the savior?" a soft, genuine smile grace his face as he stared at the constellations with _his_ Lost Girl in his arms– comfortable– beginning to explain the events that had transpired at the enemy camp grounds.

_She recognized him based on the descriptions her brother gave her, though she had to admit that saving her life seemed a little out of character, nor was it mentioned that the boy was this handsome. The boy smirked, "So I am. Glad to see my reputation precedes me. I didn't realize that I was famous." He gave a dramatic half-bow in his kneeled position, something that should have been awkward, but he managed to pull it off._

_She huffed, quickly becoming aggravated with his arrogant personality. "That's not what I meant and you know it," she snapped, "why the hell would you save my life? You're supposed to be a villain, and the tales that I have heard did not make you look good." As she said all this she realized just how rude it sounded, and her eyebrows pulled together as she knew that it was never as black and white as it seems. Maybe Pan was different too, she considered. Her brother could be immensely bias sometimes. _

_She was brought out of her musings when he spoke once more, his tone mocking. "I may not be the most 'well-behaved' boy on the island, but I am not _that_ cruel." She wasn't sure that she believed him, but knew she still owed it to him to express her gratitude. "Well, thank you for saving my life, I guess," she was new at this apologizing-to-a-villain thing._

_"Anytime," he replied, "I don't believe I got your name."_

_"You didn't, because I didn't give it."_

_"Well then, what is it? Common courtesy to share yours when you have mine."_

_She raised an eyebrow at his statement but clicked her tongue quietly as she weighed her options. On one hand, she knew that in some cases names could be quite powerful, but on the other, it was impolite, bad form as her brother would say, and she _did_ already know his. _

_Making her decision, she held out her hand to the boy, a strained smile appearing on her face. He took the proffered hand, giving it a shake as she introduced herself, "Reyna Jones."_

While the Charmings tried to figure out the key to the map– a decision Regina had lost one to four– she and Hook tried to come up with a plan to get their hands on the girl Pan would supposedly protect unlike anything else. Regina was careful to always keep an ear on the Charmings, not believing: 1) a word that comes from the immortal boy or 2) that Emma could figure it out if there was really a map.

Hook _did not_ seem enthused to be plotting to capture the girl, in fact he had originally tried to deter them from that path, but he was overruled, two to three (Snow didn't approve of kidnapping to get what they wanted, but David agreed with Regina and Emma that it was their best chance). "You act like know him best," Regina said irritably, "why don't you just tell us how to get the girl and convince him to trade Henry for her life?"

"It won't be easy, and there would have to be a really good distraction for there to be a chance of her being alone, unless we can catch her while she goes hunting, if she does, which she doesn't," he said unhelpfully. "It is all just a game to him, lass, he doesn't think that he could possibly lose, he's playing us, it would be _impossible_ to get ahead of the demon long enough to catch her," he finished pessimistically.

Regina, whose patience was already being tested by the pirate beside her, was pushed over the edge at the sound of all the useless information the savior was trying to use to unlock the map.

Storming over to her, the queen tore the parchment from her hands, holding it up before waving her other over it, making it glow gold with magic.

David, who had gotten to his feet like the rest of them, asked, "What are you doing? I thought we agreed using magic wasn't a good idea."

Hook added in, "For once, I agree with the prince." At David's incredulous look he added, "What? I told you we were getting along."

"What the hell is that?" Emma questioned looking uncertain of Regina's actions.

"A locator spell. This parchment belonged to Pan, so it will lead us to him."

As she released the paper, it hovered in the same spot for a second before starting off into the last place Hook said they ever wanted to go, the Dark Jungle. With one last moment of hesitation, Emma led them after the glowing paper.

_What had started as a tactic of getting back at his long term archenemy quickly became something all together, and Peter wasn't sure how he felt about these new revelations. While he could usually kill, torture, or imprison anyone without hesitation, there was something about the young Jones girl that seemed to break through to the Lost Boy inside of him, something he adamantly denied was there (and would continue to do so for the rest of his immortal life). _

_All of the Lost Boys, including Felix, surprisingly enough, had taken to the first ever girl, whom Peter, though he wouldn't admit it, didn't have the heart to put in a cage as he would any other hostage. She had only been at camp for seven days and already she had impacted the entire island. It was odd the way more plants bloomed and the sun shone longer, especially if one knew that the island was tied to Peter's emotions (Only he and Tinkerbell, who stayed well out of the way, knew for certain, though Felix had his theories). _

_Perhaps the most surprising to the boys around camp was that, unlike what they had originally thought, the girl wasn't inferior to them. She could hunt, beat almost all of them in a sword fight, cook a delicious meal (they hadn't eaten 'slop' at all since she had arrived), and was a pretty good shot with an arrow. She was fast and quick-witted, making a good strategist. Peter kept a close eye on her, simultaneously avoiding her like the plague, unsure if she would try to escape and find the pirate captain, whose relationship with the girl was unknown to him, though he knew they were related directly, whether it be father, uncle, or brother._

_At the end of the third day, Peter found himself confronted by his second-in-command._

_"The girl, she is growing on you, you are starting to become attached," Felix accused in a cold voice._

_Peter automatically refuted the claim, scoffing at the very idea of having any sort of feelings for anyone. "Honestly Felix? The girl is beginning to trust me and I plan to keep it that way, I do want my revenge on the drunkard of a pirate. Good to see my acting skills are as good as ever."_

_Felix stared at his leader in disbelief before shaking his head, "You can try and convince yourself of that Pan, but I can see the changes she's made in, not only you, but the island as well."_

_Pan glared as the blonde, "Don't over step your boundaries or speak out of turn Felix. Remember the last time you disobeyed me? Would you like a repeat of the lesson?" Felix shook his head vigorously, no longer thinking it wise to provoke Pan. "Good. Now get back to work Felix, we have a pirate to capture and a boy, a heart, to find."_

The couple had returned to camp hours later, though most of the boys were still up, showing no signs of stopping. Henry continued to mope in the corner, not joining in the celebration of nothing in particular.

Suddenly remembering the scene when he had arrived back at camp, he turned towards the girl who was holding his hand. "Did the boy, Henry, say anything to you when you were talking to him, love? I have got to say that he was rather wary of speaking to me, we'll just have to change that, of course."

Reyna, who had been staring at Felix, who was now tying flint to the top of sticks to make arrows, with a concerned gleam in her eyes, looked up at Peter to answer his question. "Nothing of use, he told me of his family that would be coming for him, and that he didn't care what you were up to, he wouldn't help you. Nothing that seemed unexpected or would get us any closer to the end game. I did most of the talking."

Peter nodded his acknowledgement, before tensing as he felt an alarm going off in the back of his mind. His face fell as he sensed what was wrong, only for his anger flare, "Someone's not playing by the rules."

"The savior?" Reyna questioned.

"They're using magic; don't they know cheaters never win?" Peter cupped the back of her head in his hand, tilting her head up for a hurried kiss, before squeezing and releasing her hand, heading towards his second in command, a scowl on his face.

Huffing in frustration, she began storming away from the two who were clearing plotting on how to teach the cheaters a lesson, in favor of heading in the direction of Henry. While Peter was on the battle front, she would be doing the dirty work, behind-the-scenes, convincing the Truest Believer to not only trust Peter, but be willing to help him, no matter the cost. She knew that if she left it up to Peter then they wouldn't get anywhere, so she decided to step in, and the earlier the better, because they didn't have time to lose– whether Peter wanted to gamble his life to make the game more elaborate or not.

"Hello, Henry," she greeted once she was close enough, making the boy jump slightly, having not expected company. "Hey Reyna," he replied looking cautiously up at her, his eyes darting around to track Pan. "Oh, don't worry about him. He's off talking to Felix about the next hunting expedition," she lied easily. Henry's eyes lingered for a moment before looking back at Reyna, nodding slowly as he seemed to accept her answer, seeing no reason to not believe her. "Any reason you aren't joining the rest of the Lost Boys?"

She expected Henry's next statement before he even said it. "I'm not a Lost Boy, my family is coming to find me, and Pan will be defeated," he argued.

She sighed; this would be harder than she thought. She knew that Peter would have to break his hopeful spirit, dissuade him that his family was coming, and a part of her felt bad for the brunette boy in front of her.

But she forged forward. "Perhaps they will, but you know, Peter isn't the enemy, and as for defeating him, I am not so sure that will happen. Peter, he's a little rough around the edges, sure, yet there is a part of him that I think you would like if you would just overlook the fact that he is categorized as a villain. Think of your mum, the Evil Queen. She's not really evil anymore, right?" She could see Henry's mind working to process what she had said, so she stood up, planning on leaving him to mull things over while she found out the plan from Peter.

"I used to think of Peter the same way you did. Actually much, _much worse_. I'm not saying to fall at his feet and follow his every command, just think about it. Maybe, like me, you will see that there is more to him. Things are never as black and white as they seems. Maybe Peter is different, he just got a little lost in translation, stories _are_ often bias towards the 'heroes'." With that, she left the boy sitting there, gears turning in his mind as he considered that, just maybe, she had a point.

_Reyna was sitting next to the fire, curled up as it was a particularly chilly night; it had been getting progressively colder on the island the longer she was here. _

_She had been at the camp for about a month, she had lost track, and had long since lost hope of her brother coming for her, not that she thought he would in the first place, there wasn't much love lost there in her opinion. She found that she was actually enjoying herself at the boys' camp, not at all feeling like a prisoner as she would have expected._

_Pan had left her to her own devices for the most part, any encounter (after the first week) they did have ended with violence and shouting, before they would storm off in opposite directions._

_Minus him, the other boys seemed to enjoy her company, as she did theirs, and she enjoyed sparring and sharing stories with them– one of her guilty pleasures had become listening to stories about Pan. She didn't partake in hunting (often), preferring to cook a meal from what they collected. Even Felix had thawed a handful of days after her arrival, and while their relationship was still not as friendly as it could be, they were growing on one another. _

_She felt something heavy fall onto her shoulders, cutting off the cold air that had been penetrating her thin top. She looked up to see what had landed on her and who had given it to her. Much to her surprise, Pan stood over her, looking uncertain, though slightly concerned (if the emotions swirling in his eyes were anything to go by), as he stepped over the back of the log and settled into the unoccupied seat next to her. Staring for only a second longer, she looked at what he had laid on her shoulders, noticing that it was a blanket of the sorts; though where that fabric came from, she didn't know. _

_"You looked cold," Pan said, answering her thoughts and breaking the silence, which had, shockingly enough, not been uncomfortable. He was staring at the fire, his jaw set, his elbows resting on his knees, his hands intertwined, his back hunched over them. She couldn't stop the soft smile that came to her face, despite the usual glower she was always willing to spare him. "I was, thank you."_

_"Yes, well, I can't say I understand the sudden cold front that has come to Neverland, but couldn't have our guest of honor freezing, now could we?"_

_She laughed, for perhaps the first time in years, rolling her eyes at the comment. He looked up for the first time, a smirk pulling up the corners of his mouth. She looked more beautiful in that moment to Pan, her glorious violet eyes shining with happiness, a song, both heart-warming and heartbreaking, made from her laugh, something he knew right then and there that he would do anything to hear as often as possible. Her face, though extremely pale, lit up in her joyful emotions. The faint freckles, an odd graying color in her pigment-lacking skin, touched as her nose wrinkled in a move he found absolutely adorable. Her mouth was pulled up, open in a not so lady-like way, revealing perfectly straight, white teeth. _

_She quickly schooled her emotions, clearing her throat as she calmed, realizing that she had just been laughing at something _Pan_ said, the boy whom she had hated for the majority of her life. She noticed that Pan was staring at her, an odd look on his face, his eyes slightly dilated and dazed. Confusedly, she waved a hand in front of the seventeen-year-old's face, all the while saying 'Pan' to get his attention._

_With a shake of his head, he refocused on her, disappointed to see her serious once again, though his face didn't show it. "You okay?" she asked hesitantly, for once not eager to fight with the immortal. The boy in question raised an eyebrow, his arrogance beginning to rear its head once more. "Of course, love, why wouldn't I be?" he said rhetorically, mocking her with a tone that only made her face fall farther. Her nose scrunched in distaste at the pet name, only making Pan's smirk widen. _

_Pan suddenly got to his feet, looking down at her. "Well, this was a wonderful chat, but I must get going, that is as long as you won't miss me." What he wanted to say was that he would miss her and make sure she would be alright, but he wouldn't be himself if he did that, right? He had a reputation to up hold._

_The girl offered a small smile, the gleam in her eyes telling him that she noticed the lack of meaning behind the spoken words. "Promise. I'll actually probably try to find Felix or get some sleep, and believe me, you'll be the farthest thing from my mind."_

_While her tone was teasing, which on its own surprised him, he couldn't help the pang he felt thinking that he wouldn't be on her mind. _

_Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he remembered he had a few prisoners to 'talk' to, a sinister smile coming to his face as he forced his thoughts away from the girl he had just turned his back on. _

_She watched his retreating figure until he disappeared in the tree line, snuggling more into the blanket that warmed her, an easy smile on her face as she thought of the fact that they weren't at each other's necks, nor did she try to strangle him. It shocked her that he was actually nice to her, and she didn't know about him, but if he was truly like that, she may not mind his company. She considered, as she drifted off to sleep in one of the hammocks that the Lost Boys put up, that, just maybe, he wasn't _just_ the inconsiderate jackass she made him out to be._


	3. Chapter 3

Pan stood in position at the top of the hill, his back turned and clothes transfigured to look like what Henry had arrived in. From the back, one could easily mistake him for the twelve-year-old, from far away that is, which was all he needed. The Lost Boys stood scattered in the forest, waiting for their cue to attack.

"Henry!" Emma shouted only a short distance away. Pan spun, revealing himself with a smirk to the savior and company. "Hi, Emma."

"Where the hell is Henry?" she demanded.

Pan ignored the question, starting to walk along in a small path. "You broke the rules; that's not fair. Bad form, I expect more from you, captain."

Hook glared, knowing exactly what the demon was playing at. He replied with a clipped, "Aye, and you'll get it."

"Give Henry to me," Emma ordered.

"Sorry," he apologize, not sorry in the slightest, "I can't. Don't you know? Cheaters never win." He chuckled quietly just as all the Lost Boys came out, shouting and hollering, falling from trees and running from behind bushes. Some carried torches, arrows, or swords, all starting to fight the mixed-matched crew from Storybrooke.

Hook took on Felix, muttering something about Rufio, Regina used magic to fight off small groups that ganged up on her, the Charmings fought back to back, Snow with her bow and David with his sword, and lastly, there was Emma, who simply ran through, fighting whoever was necessary.

Battle waged for several long minutes until she tackled a boy, shouting for her son, only to freeze upon actually seeing him. Snow asked if she was okay, her voice laced with concern, when a loud whistled sounded, and all the Lost Boys began to retreat to stand behind Pan.

"Remember what I told you. That map will show you where Henry is, _only_ when you stop denying who you really are. I'll make sure to send Henry your regards." With that last word, he turned, and they all took off back towards camp, the boys cheering over their small victory all the way back.

Upon hearing their return, Reyna got to her feet, her eyes wide with worry, all the anger that she had about Peter making her stay at camp draining to give way to the worry that one of her boys got hurt.

The first to get to the clearing was Felix, a scowl on his face that could kill anyone. She frowned as she wondered what had gotten into him, only to turn away as more boys poured in, her eyes, while roaming over each to look for any wounds needing immediate attention, sought out one boy in particular.

She finally spotted him near the back, dressed in the oddest of clothes; she preferred his regular attire. She hurried towards him, occasionally stopping to check on a boy with a scratch or cut, a bump or bruise, but made it to Peter fairly quickly.

Throwing her arms around his neck, she began looking him over, unsure if the savior had a trick up her sleeve (or if Pan let his ego get the better of him). He chuckled, pulling her face to his in a quick kiss before working to reassure her. "I'm fine, love, no need to worry," he spoke softly, calmly smoothing over any doubts she had with a look into her eyes.

Finishing her assessment anyways, and coming up with the same results, she allowed her anger to spark again as she hit him in the shoulder, glaring at him as he flinched, not hurt but surprised, obviously confused. "What- "

"Don't you ever do that again, Peter Pan! I thought that we had established a long time ago that I could take care of myself! And then you just expect me to stand by while you go off and face 'the savior', who is known in many realms of having powers that exceed the Dark One's?" she shouted, her face becoming red from the emotions running rampant in her skull.

Peter opened his mouth, only for Reyna to start her rant again. "And I'm not some wench that will just nod like a trophy-wife when you run off to do something stupid, or play a game, or whatever the hell you want to call it! And not just you, but all the boys! Not everyone has magical powers that will just get their arses," her slight British accent thickened in her anger," out of 'sticky situations'! Any of them, li-like Felix," she had to take a breath here, not only from the need of oxygen but the idea of losing those most important to her, "or Nibs, or little Tootles, could have gotten hurt all because of you and your goddamn theatrics! Honestly, I get that your protective, possessive, so I stayed behind with little protest, can't have the enemy find out your weakness and all that shit, and the whole 'I'm superior and I make the rules' complex whatever, I _get_ it. But -"

She was cut off there as Peter placed his hand over her mouth. Her shouting had attracted the attention of many of the Lost Boys, Felix being the main one as he seemed unsure between three emotions: impressed (no one ever mouthed off Pan), surprised (with a hint of worry for his little sister), and his specialty, annoyed.

Her breathing was heavy and her face flushed, as the anger slowly seeped out of her as she stared into Peter's forest green eyes, his face solemn. "All of you, back to it," Peter called over her shoulder, his eyes not straying from hers. She heard a few murmurs behind her, followed by some footsteps.

She couldn't tell if Peter was angry or not as he pulled her through the trees, heading in the direction of Hangman's Tree, the home they shared. While she knew that he wouldn't hurt her, she couldn't help but think that she had crossed a line with all the insults and anger she had thrown at him. She followed silently, not daring to break the silence he had put them in. Back at the camp his eyes had given away no emotion. She could usually read him easier than a book, and she found it off putting to be unable to do so now, and she definitely didn't like it; it was uncomfortable to not know what he was thinking, especially when it concerned her.

He opened the door into their tree house, pulling her underground after him and closing the door. Unable to take the silence any longer, she spoke up in her defense. "Look, I'm sorry if I made you angry," she said, her tone deflated, as she avoided looking in Peter's direction, "but I just was worr-"

For the second time that night, he stopped her from speaking, this time with his lips on hers as he spun them around to pin her smaller body against the door. Taken off guard, it took her a second before she responded, her fingers fisting in the front of his shirt, his tangling into her hair, her lips moving in sync with his. Her breathing picked up again, this time for a different reason.

When the need for air became too strong, Peter pulled his face from hers, keeping his forehead resting on hers, their breath intermingling between them. His eyes met hers, which were startled, and nudging his nose against hers, he began to apologize, a rarity for him. "No reason to apologize, love. I was out of line in insisting you stay here, but I couldn't have you in harm's way, not with the captain on the opposing side. As for the others, they can take care of themselves as well." She sighed knowing he was right, but waited for him to continue. "Sorry to have worried you, but there is nothing to be angry with. Forgive me?"

She rolled her eyes at the puppy dog ones he gave her, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth against her will. They both knew he would win this argument; it was his turn to win one anyways. "You're an idiot, Peter," she said instead of coming right out with it, using their small inside joke as answer.

Peter laughed, leaning in close to steal another kiss. "Perhaps, but I am _your_ idiot."

"That you are. All _mine_," she murmured possessively.

She leaned up, catching his lips in a more passionate kiss than before. "I love you, Peter Pan," she breathed as her lips partially detached from his.

He led her into the bedroom he had managed to add in to their living quarters in the (surprisingly) large underground space, stealing kisses all the while.

"And I love you, Reyna Jones," he replied.

_Reyna glared as she stood with Felix in the forest, watching as Pan confronted the girl the shadow had delivered from London, England– from a realm without magic. Felix continuously looked down at her amused, knowing, even if she didn't, that she was jealous. Her eyes didn't waver from the two chatting at the beach, the blonde bimbo smiling brightly as she spoke to Pan, who smirked as he spoke in an uncharacteristically kind voice to the bitch in question. She snarled under her breath as Pan brushed a hand over the girl's arm, making her swoon, her smile growing as she leaned in towards the boy who made no move to get away, only making Reyna grind her teeth in anger. She would kill her. Slowly. Painfully. And then him. Twice. _

_"__It's time to head back," Felix drawled, looking down at the girl who was glaring daggers at the pair walking along the coast, just beginning to head towards them. "We have to make it to camp before them, Pan's orders." He grabbed her arm and began to drag her back the way they had come, earning him a slap to the shoulder, "Let go of me, Felix! Let go of me!" She struggled against his grasp, before he smacked a hand over her mouth, a loud smack sounding as it collided that instantly shut her up as pain blossomed in her abused jaw. _

_Felix proceeded to drag her, unbothered by her struggles. She screamed against his hand, tears springing to her eyes– she had not been treated like this since before arriving on the island, especially not by Felix, who she trusted. She had been on Neverland for three months now, and he had become her best friend, almost a brother, though this was a setback. "Shush, you heard the orders; you're going to get us in trouble if the girl hears you. We don't want to make Pan mad, you know that," Felix snapped, not loosening his grip on her as they made it to the outskirts of their current camp._

_He released her as they made it into the camp, and her hand flew up, rubbing her aching jaw, knowing she would have bruises on not only it but her sides and wrists as well (he had tried to stop her struggles, his grip becoming too tight in the process)._

_Knowing she had nothing to lose, she spun, her fist jerking back, only for it to snap forward in a fast motion, flying into Felix's jaw with a sickening crack, showing surprising force for a girl of 5 feet 3 inches. She shook out her hand as she winced in pain, seeing the blonde crouching and clutching his face._

_"__Don't ever handle me like that! Ever! Or else I'll make sure you regret it," she glared down at him, her breathing rapid. _

_The camp was silent as Felix stared at her wide eyed, slowing nodding in agreement._

_The silence was broken by Pan making an entrance by shouting_, _"__Oi! Boys! Gather 'round, we have company," oblivious to the shocked silence of the camp._

_No one moved as Pan broke through the trees, Wendy Darling in tow, and looked around the camp, his eyebrows rose, taking in the tense atmosphere. Wendy's smile slowly faded as she looked around the camp, but no one paid her any mind. _

_Pan took a few steps forward, finding Reyna and Felix at the heart of the matter. Felix simply stared at Reyna_, _too shocked to speak, while Reyna stared right back, her skin already coloring oddly in the shape of Felix's fingers, tears swimming in her eyes. Pan's jaw clenched as he took in the broken look on her face and the tears that threatened to fall. _

_They both seemed to snap out of it at the same time. Reyna took one look at Pan, eyes lingering for a second, before flickering to Wendy, which caused her lip to start trembling. Trying to remain strong, she stormed past Pan, not sparing a glance, and shouldering roughly past Wendy, who followed the girl with her widened eyes. _

_At the same time, Felix straightened, a terrified look crossed fleetingly over his face, knowing his actions, especially after she started to bruise and tear up, would have far worse consequences with Pan than he had intended when he dragged her back. Pan stared shocked after the girl for only a second, making sure she was safely under the canopy of trees before rounding on his second. Felix had never seen the boy so utterly pissed (and he had seen Pan pretty angry considering how long he had been a Lost Boy), his whole body tensed and eyes flashing dangerously. All the Lost Boys on either side watched with bated breath, Wendy confused as she massaged the shoulder that had been shoved. _

_"__I-" Felix began, wanting to defend himself, hoping Pan would understand once he explained. Only to snap his mouth closed with an audible click as Pan snarled, his voice low and menacing_

_"__Shut. Up."_

_Felix nodded jerkily as Pan waved his hand carelessly behind him towards Wendy, his death glare not moving from Felix. She glowed red for a second, gold glitter shimmering around her, before she froze completely, allowing Pan's full attention to be on Felix._

The couple didn't resurface until early in the morning/late in the night (one could never be sure in Neverland), finally returning to camp hours later. All of the boys sat around the fire, doing something to occupy their free time, some cooking, others making weapons, a handful training off to the side. Only one boy wasn't with the group, and Pan quickly spotted him, a smirk forming as he made his way over, grabbing a cross bow that rested against a tree, pulling Reyna with him by their interlocked hands.

Releasing her only when they were within a few feet of the tree that Henry was currently sleeping under, Pan cupped his hand around this mouth, as to amplify the sound, and made the noise of a morning rooster as to rouse him from his slumber on the hard ground.

Holding out his hand, to which a blood red apple appeared, he shouted towards the groggy boy, "Wake up. Catch." He tossed the apple at the boy, who looked confused as he picked it up.

"I don't like apples." Reyna snorted at the comment from behind her hand, unable to control it. Peter ignored her in favor of talking to the Truest Believer.

"Who doesn't like apples?" he questioned, not seeing the logic to hating the succulent fruit.

"It's a family thing," Henry explained, practically spelling out what he meant for Pan.

"Well don't worry, it's not for eating," Pan said, kneeling down in front of him, "it's for a kind of game, a really fun game. I call it target practice," he informed Henry, giving a pointed look towards the cross bow in his hands. Henry stared down the shaft of the arrow at Pan, fear in his hazel eyes.

"I- I don't kn- know." Henry stammered, looking around for anyone to help him, his eyes boring into Reyna's, who only offered a sympathetic smile and an encouraging nod. Pan grabbed onto Henry's bicep, dragging him into a standing position before shouting 'Boys!' at no one in particular. One of them ran up, bearing a jar full of a black liquid, to which Pan dipped the tip of an arrow.

"Wha- What's that?" Henry asked, curiosity now relieving him of some of his fear.

"Dreamshade. It's a nasty poison," Pan told him, blowing on the tip, before moving to reload the bow. "We have a story here," he looked fondly at Reyna (she had told them the story at one point), "about a man who shot an apple off his son's head with an arrow. Let's find out if it's possible."

"If you're shooting for the apple, what's the poison for?" Pan, lifting the cross bow to eye level to check that it was loaded properly, answered with a wicked smirk twisting his features.

"Motivation not to miss." Henry felt fear trickle down his spine as Pan turned, yelling over his shoulder, "Felix! Get over here." Felix walked over from his position behind Reyna, coming to stand next to Pan.

Henry's eyes flitted over the hulking boy with fear before looking back at Pan. "I- Is Felix g- good? Is his aim good?"

"Doesn't matter," Pan started, making Felix laugh and Reyna to cover her face to hide her smile. "You're the one doing the shooting."

Henry blanched at the idea as Pan handed over the cross bow, taking a step away from the crowd. "I- I don't want to shoot." Pan ignored him, tossing the apple to Felix, who backed away and placed the apple on his head. The Lost Boys began chanting 'Shoot!' over and over, as Pan took his spot next to Reyna.

Taking pity on the boy, Reyna spoke up. "You won't hit him. Trust yourself, go on. It's exhilarating." Henry, looking terrified, turned both his body and the bow to face Felix, who joined in on the chanting.

Pan waved his hand as Henry lined up the bow, effectively cutting off the chanting while they all watched, waiting for the boy to make his shot.

At the last second, Henry changed focus, whirling to aim at Pan, pressing the trigger to send the poisoned arrow straight towards his heart. The older male didn't even flinch, a hand suddenly catching the arrow only millimeters from his chest.

As all the Lost Boys cheered, Reyna glared up at Peter as she pulled the arrow she had caught away from his heart, snapping it over her knee. "Knew you'd save me, love," Peter joked quietly, knowing what she was thinking, before turning to address Henry. "She told you it was exhilarating." He seemed proud as he smirked, walking towards the boy. Henry swallowed hard as he stood shocked, the bow hanging limply from his hands.

It was only an hour later, as Pan had been showing Henry around the compound, that they returned, Pan informing Henry more about the island. Most of the boys were simply doing nothing, talking and laughing, throwing knives. Reyna stood at the center over the fire with Felix at her side, Henry suspected they were cooking dinner.

"Look at the fun their having. The thing about this place, Henry, is that no one ever tells you 'no'. You can do whatever you want."

"They never hurt themselves?" Henry questioned, forever the buzz-kill.

"Oh all the time, at one point I had four boys with missing fingers. Cost of the game, they didn't mind," he said with an accompanying shrug.

"I don't belong here," Henry pointed out.

"Actually, you do. We've been waiting for you for a long time, since before you were born in fact. Magic is dying, and you Henry, need to save it. That's your destiny. To return the magic to _every_ world." At Henry's disbelieving look, he continued. "I have something to show you."

Pan reached into his pocket, pulling out a small piece of weathered and folded parchment, offering it to Henry. "Here. I've had this for a _very_ long time, long before you were even thought of. Take a look and you'll know why I'm so sure that you are the hero magic has been waiting for." Henry took it, staring at it for a second while Pan got up to leave.

Throwing it to the ground behind him, he looked up at Pan. "I don't believe you." Pan smirked, just as Reyna came over and grabbed his hand, smiling kindly at the two.

"You remind me of your father," she said, causing a scowl to appear on Peter's face as they turned and walked away.

_He hadn't been able to escape camp until much later; the chatty broad would not leave him alone, much to his dissatisfaction. It seemed there was only one girl who didn't grate his every last nerve. Once the search started though, it was easy to find her, considering his powers and knowledge of the island. _

_He teleported straight to the area that he knew all too well. As he appeared just inside the tree line, he heard a quiet sniffling, and automatically he wanted to go kill Felix. He had made her cry, and from the sounds of it, she was just now stopping, hours after she had left camp._

_Clenching his fists and taking a deep breath, he forced the tension from his body as he stepped into the clearing, a large tree as the center piece. Sitting against the trunk, Reyna was curled in on herself, legs bent and against her chest, arms wrapped around them, her forehead resting on her knees. He frowned at being unable to see her face. _

_Making a show of acting as was expected of him, he called across the clearing towards her. "So this is where you'd run off to." She tensed, her head flying up, and Pan had to force himself to repress a growl._

_Her eyes were puffy, her face blotchy and red, tear tracks leading down her cheeks, her eyelashes soaked in salty tears. Her violet-blue eyes were broken, but that wasn't the worst of it. Her jaw and cheeks were covered in purpling bruises, the shape of fingers that would line up perfectly with those on Felix's right hand._

_She pulled her sleeve fully over her hand, not before Pan caught a glimpse of the bruises there as well, using it to hurriedly wipe her cheeks and eyes of all evidence that she had been crying. It only seemed to irritate her cheeks more, but as she finished that task, she got to her feet, brushing off the back of her pants, looking at Pan as though she was an abused animal. "What you doing here? Your whore leave the party early?" Her tone had gone from curious and cautious to bitter and annoyed in the blink of an eye. Pan couldn't stop the smirk at the blatant jealousy in her tone and eyes. _

_"__Jealous, love?" he asked, an eyebrow raising, his tone mocking._

_Her eyes flashed at the comment, her reply coming too fast. "No!" she shouted defensively. Pan's smirk became larger, and her cheeks reddened with blush, as she glared. "What do you want? I wasn't trying to escape, and you never ordered me to stay at camp, your majesty."_

_This surprised Pan, he hadn't realized that she thought so poorly of him. "There are no royals in Neverland, love."_

_His face softened as he moved closer to her, her eyes following him warily. He walked up, lightly placing a finger under her chin to tilt her head up, allowing him to look at the bruises. His jaw clenched before he answered her question. "I came to make sure you were alright and hadn't gotten lost, captured or, worse, killed. Can't have that, now can we? As for my whore," his nose wrinkled as he said the word and images of Wendy popped into his head, "she decided to return home, missed her brothers. I wouldn't say I am particularly sad to see her leave."_

_Reyna's eyes were dazed as he guided her head back down to a more comfortable position, leaving his hand under her chin as he gazed into her vibrant eyes. Her breathing was rapid, her face showing her confusion._

_On impulse, his gaze not leaving hers, he began leaning his face closer to hers, his eyes flickering down to her lips for a second. She made no move to get away from him, actually taking a step closer, tilting her head more so to get a better angle. _

_His lips were a hair's width from hers, which were parted slightly, when she suddenly jerked away, her leg catching on a fallen branch on the ground, sending her tumbling to the ground. "Ouch," she cursed quietly under her breath. Pan took a step closer looking concerned, unsure if he should apologize, when she suddenly got up, shooting him a terrified look before, with a quiet 'see you later', taking off into the forest at a run. _

_Peter could only stare dejectedly after her, knowing it would only make the situation worse if he went after her. Where had he gone wrong?_

"Welcome home, Baelfire." Felix said as he shrugged off the tree. Neal had just crashed down at his feet, exactly where Pan had said he would land. "Pan will be so _happy_ to see you."

Felix made quick work of tying Neal's hands together in front of him before herding him up and into the forest, his club slung over his shoulder. He had been quietly whistling one of the songs Reyna always hummed, but chose, after about 15 minutes into the walk, to break the silence. "Feels like just yesterday I welcomed you to Neverland the first time, Baelfire. Got to say," Felix shoved Neal with his club as he slowed down slightly, "I hoped I'd never see you again."

"Maybe Pan shouldn't have taken my son," he replied calmly.

"Maybe you should have left well enough alone."

"I'm going to get him back."

"You really believe that? You were a Lost Boy. _You know _Peter Pan is not to be trifled with. You know how long he has been searching for the heart of the Truest Believer. Do you really believe he'll just give him up?"

Neal listened silently, his hand working to get the poorly knotted rope off his wrists. He finished quickly, leaving the bunched up rope hanging from one of his palms. "Maybe, if I ask nicely," he said sarcastically. Felix chuckled humorlessly.

"You may have grown up Baelfire, but it would appear you have grown up stupid. "

"I have grown up, I don't know if I'm stupid or not, but at least I do know how to tie an overhand knot." Using the rope over his knuckles, he spun and slammed his fist into Felix's cheek, knocking the boy unconscious from the force. He crumpled to the floor.

"Not a boy anymore Felix. And I sure as hell ain't lost. Glad to see your face has healed since the last time I saw you." With that, Neal set off into the forest, hoping to find either his son or Emma or maybe even his old friend, if Pan hadn't gotten to her first all those years ago.

_Felix cowered under Pan's deadly look. It would seem Wendy's company was a mere inconvenience, quickly taken care of, meaning Felix would be dealt with immediately. Pan glared, making no move to attack, and Felix tried to show no emotion, though he was failing miserably. He was _scared_. He didn't dare try to speak again, not with Pan this furious. _

_"__Let me make a lesson of this_, _Felix." Pan's voice was deathly calm, no emotion evident. "Everyone here should understand just what will happen if they lay a hand on Reyna, especially if she gets hurt because of it. You'll be begging for death," he promised, his voice raised for all the boys to hear, making Felix gulp. The other boys all seemed beyond scared for their leader when Pan was gone, no one daring to speak against him or look away in fear of Pan turning on them. _

_Pan's lip curled as he moved in on Felix._

_Felix's mangled body was dragged out by a few of the older boys, the younger ones looking both sickly and terrified. Pan turned to them. "Get this cleaned up, we have a guest." His face showed no emotion as he gestured towards the torn, bloody fabric that lay scattered at his feet. He stepped around it as the boys hurried to clean up, walking towards Wendy. _

_Forcing a smile on his face, he waved his hand, thawing her. She wouldn't notice that anything had changed or that she had been frozen. He led her over to the fire, talking as politely as he could, his thoughts never far from the raven haired girl who was somewhere in Neverland, though he couldn't zone out long enough to track her fully. He couldn't wait until the girl left. All she seemed to do was talk! Pan wanted to tear out his hair as her hand lightly brushed his arm, nearly making him flinch._

_"__I must be getting home now," she said hours later. No, that wouldn't do._

_"__I'm afraid I can't let you do that_, _Wendy." His voice was suddenly darker than she had ever heard it, sending a shiver down her back. "And wh-why n-n-not?" she stuttered out nervously. Pan chuckled darkly, he had been waiting for this all night. "Because, the shadow would have had a reason of bring you here. You might be of some use to me," he told her, leering at her. She gulped. "I-I would-d r-really prefer to g-go ho-home."_

_Pan was about to deny her request, when an image of the desolate look Reyna had given her before storming out of camp came to mind. He frowned inwardly, considering his options. "No one leaves Neverland without my permission." Wendy deflated her face filled with fear, tears filling her eyes as she whimpered quietly. _

_Pan smirked. "However, I can give you a way off the island on two conditions."_

_"__What are th-they?" She looked more hopeful now._

_"__One, a boy will need to take your place. Two, you never, _ever_, return to Neverland."_

_Not understanding how the first concerned her, she easily agreed, wanting to get away no matter the price. "You have a deal, Peter Pan."_

_Pan inwardly cringed at the sound of her voice speaking his name. He could think of someone who he wouldn't mind hearing say his name, whether it be moaned, yelled, or spoken._

_Shaking his head to stop that train of thought before it could take an (not-so) unexpected turn; he smirked, whistling loudly to call his shadow. The black figured floated overhead a second later, awaiting its directions. "Take Ms. Darling home," he ordered, making a mental note, as he turned away to go hunting for a certain Lost Girl, to tell the shadow of its next task concerning the Darlings._


	4. Chapter 4

Tinkerbell was in a state of disbelief. Not only was the group– consisting of a prince and princess, a savior (who also happened to be the product of True Love), an ex-evil queen (with whom she had history with), and a pirate (one-handed at that)– planning on attacking Pan head on to get Henry back, they planned on using Reyna to do so. Tink didn't know the girl all that well, she, like Pan, had a jealousy streak, but she knew Pan better than most, save Hook, the Lost Boys, and Reyna.

She knew that taking the girl was an _obliteration mission_. Suicide didn't cover it, the whole get-Henry-and-defeat-Pan was suicide, kidnapping the girl was a whole other level of _stupidity_. No one would be able to identify their bodies afterwards. She may have been beginning to regret agreeing to work with them.

She listened silently, her back against a rock, as they decided how to do it. Hook seemed miserable the whole time, nonchalantly trying to get them to abort. _Abort!_ Abandon Ship! But they weren't having it.

As no one seemed to grasp that Reyna was practically under lock and key– if she wasn't with Pan himself then she had a whole guard of Lost Boys– and since they didn't know her schedule, they were leaving catching her up to chance, much like the rest of their plan to get Henry and get off the island. They decided that if they wanted to catch her, they would send out a search party during the night, while the other group got some sleep, allowing for scouting, hunting, and searching all-in-one.

Tinkerbell shook her head; no, she _was_ regretting even thinking of betraying Pan's trust. He was too dangerous, too powerful, and this unorganized group of five didn't stand a chance against the villain that was Peter Pan.

_The almost kiss fiasco had happened the previous week and Reyna felt more isolated than ever. She was glad to find Pan's tramp really was gone, though she had no right to feel jealous (not that she was– she was), but that was the only good thing to come from that night._

_She and Felix (his face swollen and distorted, a deep angry red cut going across his nose and cheek in a diagonal line, and that wasn't even the beginning of his injuries) seemed to come to a silent agreement to avoid each other, Felix not risking Pan's wrath (or hers) and she wanted to build up her trust, something that would take time, and as long as the bruises were on her face, she couldn't even begin. Most of the boys seemed to be extra careful around her, much to her dismay, not wanting to anger Pan. _

_Pan. She couldn't figure him out. Sometimes she would receive the cold shoulder, and others_ _he would stare wistfully at her. She tried to stay away from him completely. How could she face him after that (almost) kiss. She shouldn't have run, she had _wanted_ to kiss him. That scared her. Maybe she was getting Stockholm syndrome. Or maybe she was just a masochist. _

_It was on the seventh day after what she termed the 'day that everything went sideways', a new Lost Boy was forcefully dragged into the camp, clawing at Slightly and Felix to let him go. He was shouting about not being lost, at having a family, but it was his outfit that caught her attention._

_He was dressed like a pirate. Not only that, but the insignia on the collar told her that it was from the Jolly Roger. Anger flared within her. Of course her brother had moved on, how silly of her to think that family held a candle to his revenge plot. _

_She shook off the negative thoughts, watching with rapt attention as Pan welcomed the boy, the new recruit's face utterly terrified. She smiled softly when his eyes landed on her, and suddenly she saw a shift in emotions. _He was scared for her_._

_When Pan released the boy, telling him to get acquainted with the others, she quickly stood up, intercepting him before he could get far. She greeted him, introducing herself without second thought. She could feel eyes on her, but she ignored the urge to look up._

_The boy smiled kindly, fear still evident in his hazel eyes, introducing himself as Baelfire. She recognized the name, a name Milah often used when talking about her son. The pieces fell into place as to why her brother had taken the boy in. _

_She once again shook her head, not wanting to go down that path. She offered the boy another smile, knowing they would be friends. He didn't know to avoid her yet, and she was going to exploit that. _

Henry not hearing the pipes was a definite setback. Henry had just asked what was special about the pipes when Felix entered the clearing, Reyna hot on his tail. Felix looked particularly angry, while Reyna looked slightly dazed. Pan quickly excuse himself, making his way towards the pair.

"What? I know that look, what happened?" Felix looked down towards Reyna for a second, who was staring at Pan tensely, her face guilty. "Baelfire. I'm afraid he got away."

Pan felt his anger ignite dangerously, suddenly realizing the reason behind Reyna's expression. "And why didn't you get him back?"

"I _tried_. I followed his trail and found two of our sentries knocked out. By a _sleeping spell_."

Pan smirked. "So father and son have been reunited."

"Should we move the boy?"

"Where's your sense of adventure Felix? We can't stop the party, not when the fun is just beginning."

Felix nodded, and Pan looked towards Reyna, who avoided his gaze. Taking it as a dismissal, Felix left, leaving the couple alone in the center of the clearing.

"Will you be refusing to help me with this new addition to the game?" Pan spoke first, eyeing her without emotion. He wouldn't _force_ her to _help_ him, but he _was_ going to keep her from _stopping_ him. Reyna met his stare, self-hatred and guilt filling her eyes.

"Things are different now. _Nothing_ is going to stop me from helping you, until my last dying breath," she vowed, her tone full of determination. She took a step forward, placing her palm on the side of his face. "I _love_ you, and I _will_ betray every last person if it means you come out of this alive." She stood on her toes, pressing her lips roughly against his, portraying all her emotions for him in that one simple connection. She pulled away, looking up into his eyes, her own suddenly bright. "How about I go talk you up to Henry, and you can finalize some plans on getting Neal and the Dark One?" she suggested, not wanting to be a part of it.

_She watched as the weeks ticked by, the hope slowly fading from Bae, but as planned they had become friends, much to Pan's displeasure. Some of the other Boys had warmed back up to her upon seeing that Pan made no effort to stop Bae, but she had yet to get Felix to talk to her, even though she had worked past the incident herself. Pan seemed pissier than usual, though she still tried to stay away from him. He put more and more work onto Bae's shoulders, and seemed to always have a job or errand for him to run whenever he was about to talk to her. _

_It was why she showed (gave) him her cave. The small, hollowed out tunnel, large enough to house a person and give them somewhere to relax. They spent all their free time there, talking and drawing, sparring and playing, just living._

_It was there, after Baelfire had been on the island for three months (Reyna for six), that the plan was formed. She was going to get her friend off the island, even if it meant ruining her newly rekindled (semi)friendship with Pan. _

"Pan is too powerful. The only way to beat him is if you are willing to die. Which I _am_." Rumplestiltskin informed his son. His son didn't reply immediately, a faraway look in his eyes as he contemplated his answer.

He turned towards Rumple, leaning in a little closer, eyes darting around. "What if I told you there was another way?" Rumple looked confused as Neal thrust a spear into his hands, before turning and walking into the forest, expecting his father to follow. Rumple hurried to catch up, allowing Neal to navigate them through the forest.

Neal guided them to the shore line, walking along it as he searched for the right spot. "So what exactly is your plan?" the Dark One asked, fed up with the silence they had been walking in. Neal, coming to a stop, turned to look at him, taking the quiver from his shoulder. "You know how if you hold a shell up to your ear you can hear the ocean? With certain shells, the ocean can hear you."

He crouched down and lifted up a large conch shell that rest in the dark moist sand, looking up into Rumple skeptical face as he brought the opening to his mouth, blowing into it, causing a loud siren like noise to sound.

"Why would we need the ocean to hear us?" Neal, not stopping the noise, pointed out at the water, causing Rumple to look out at what was appearing. "What have you done, Bae?" he asked just as a giant squid broke surface, moving towards them.

"Give me the spear," Neal commanded, taking it before heaving it up and on to his shoulder, pulling back, and sending it flying towards the large sea monster. It struck the beast, and using the rope attached, they pulled the now dead creature towards the shore.

"A squid?"

" That's right. Hopefully you know how to extract ink from one of these bad boys."

"Squid ink. So this is your plan?"

"It can immobilize the most magical of creatures. At least for a little while. Even Pan."

"I have some experiences with it. But how do you know about it?"

Ignoring the question, Neal gestured towards the dead fish. "Can you get it out?"

"Indeed," Rumple said looking at the water before back at Neal. "But how do you plan on getting close enough to actually use it?"

Neal sighed. "I don't need to get close," he picked up the cross bow, "All I need is one clean shot to get Henry back."

"Well, leave that to me." Rumple moved forward, wading into the water to be able to get the ink, pausing when Neal spoke behind him.

"A friend. An ally the first time I was on the island. I picked up a few tips and tricks."

_Pan was a lot happier when Reyna had stopped spending time with Baelfire. She had come to _their_ clearing (as he called it after that night when he had almost kissed __the girl he loved __her), on the verge of tears, saying that they had a fight. They had been rebuilding their 'friendship'– it would become more if he had anything to say about it– and most of the boys were still wary of her, all of which worked out in his favor. Still, he hadn't been happy with Bae, knowing how sad it made Reyna to not have the boy's company. _

_He was returning from a prisoner's cage, and had been walking through the forest back to camp. He liked walking nowadays, enjoying the scenery that had changed from the dark overgrown shrubs to a wide variety of colorful plants. _

_"__Pan!" he heard shouted off to his left, recognizing the voice anywhere (not just because she was the only girl he saw and heard from on a daily basis). He looked up, seeing her making her way towards him, a bright look on her face. As she got closer, he took notice that her eyes were hardened and devoid of emotion. She was hiding something. _

_"__What can I do for you, love?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Her nose wrinkled at the endearment. "We should go to the clearing," she said with a bright smile, "you know, with the tree, and the uh- plants?" Pan couldn't help but laugh at her description. "I know which one you're talking about, but they all have plants, you know. Neverland is mostly jungle."_

_She chuckled, sounding uncomfortable. After that, they walked the rest of the way in silence, one with a slight charge to it. Once there, he turned to ask, "Any particular reason you wanted to come here?" _

_She looked scared now, and turned to look him in the eyes, sadness filling her violet orbs. "Do you remember what happ- almost happened three months ago?" Pan nodded slowly, unsure of where she was going with this. "Was it a heat of the moment thing, or a long-term thing?" she asked biting her lip and finding her feet interesting, shifting anxiously._

_Pan didn't hesitate. "If by long-term, you mean it would have meant something, then that would be my answer." He wasn't looking towards her, that was as close as he would ever come to admitting he had feelings for something, someone, _her, _only (and always) her. _

_He looked up at her when she sighed, seeing her eyes, which had been looking at the sky expectantly, were now filled with determination. She stepped forward, and for a second he saw fleeting pain on her face, but it was gone before he could be sure. Slowly placing shaky hands on either side of his face, she stood on her toes as she pulled his face towards hers._

_He was surprised, to say the least, but moved willingly, having waited a long time for this moment. Their lips met softly, her lips moving unsurely, awkwardly against his before they quickly got associated with each other. They moved in sync, soft but passionately, and Pan never wanted it to end. She suddenly stepped away, tears welling in her eyes, a sob forcing its way out of her. _

_He looked confused, and reached out, stepping forward at the same time, only to find himself immobilized. Looking down, he saw his body glowing purple. His stare darkened as he turned his eyes on her._

_Tears ran down her face as she didn't look at him, choosing instead to stare at the forest. "Squid's. Ink?" Pan questioned slowly, his words laced with anger._

_She nodded, her eyes suddenly boring into his. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she cried, "but he needed to leave. You would have stopped him." She wiped a hand across her face and nose, stepping forward. "I hope you can forgive me, but I won't hold my breath, wouldn't want to die. I know I deserve the pain I'm going to get after this." _

_She stepped forwards, standing on the tips of her toes once more pressing her lips fully to his. He could taste her tears on her lips, refusing (his resolve very thin) to react to her. She pulled away, only pain, sadness, and self-loathing in her expression and eyes. He mustered up his best glare, sending it her way. "I really am sorry," she muttered dejectedly before running from the clearing to get her friend off the island. _

_It was just as the ink wore off that he felt the alarm in his mind telling him that his shadow and Baelfire had left the island. That wasn't even the worst of it. He felt as the Captain's boat entered into his jurisdiction once more. He teleported away. _

__She held a bag full of fruits and other plants over her shoulder, deep in her thoughts as she was walking back to camp from the far side of the island.

She was having mixed feeling about hearing that Neal was back. He had been her friend, but her allegiance had ultimately changed. She had meant every word she said to Peter, and fully intended to prove it to him, knowing she would be treading on thin ice after their last encounter with Neal. She almost, _almost,_ felt bad when she found out that Henry was Neal's son. However, she couldn't bring herself to feel bad for what they were doing. Maybe years at Peter's side had made her darkness shine, made her cunning and sadistic. She was still kinder than she could have been, an accomplishment in her eyes.

Peter. She was worried about him, knowing they were low on time. She knew they would succeed, Peter Pan never fails after all, but she just wished it could be over and done with. She knew they were close to cracking Henry, she could see it, a slight change in his eyes and behavior. No one had ever held up against Peter's mind trick– except for herself (well, maybe not so much).

She couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to go wrong. She had come a long way with Peter, but with Baelfire on the island, she knew her relationship would be under pressure, not that either of the two would throw in the towel, but she knew that tensions were running high and arguments were going to become worse and worse. She sighed to herself. Why couldn't Bae stay dead and his reincarnation, so to speak, stay out of the way. She shook her head. Life had been going to well for too long. Karma's a bitch.

_Baelfire stood on the beach, worried that the plan wouldn't work, that something would happen to Reyna. There was a breaking of a twig behind, making him jump. "It's just me," Reyna's voice filtered toward him, breaking at the end._

_He spun around, seeing her walking out of the trees, her eyes red and puffy, tears falling from her eyes. "Are…Are you sure about this?"_

_She looked at him, giving him a sad smile, "It's already done, there is no going back for me."_

_He nodded, though he didn't like it. She gave a stifled sob before walking towards him and pulling him into her arms. "I'm going to get you home. You will get a life, live for me, please… Neal." She tried out the new name she had decided for him, it had been her favorite._

_She released him, wiping her eyes before turning away and putting her thumb and forefinger in her mouth, creating a high pitched whistle._

_"__I will, I promise. I love you, Reyna." She smiled, a broken, watery smile. _

_She kissed his head, another sob escaping her as the wind shifted, notifying her of the shadows appearance. "I love you, Neal," she whispered into his hair, before pulling away, looking into the yellow eyes of the shadow. "Pan's orders: take Baelfire back to the other realm. Don't disappoint." She said it all in a cold voice full of authority._

_It was odd to see Pan's shadow taking requests from someone other than Pan himself, but it seemed that like the rest of Neverland, the shadow was affected by her presence as well. The shadow nodded, dove down, grabbed 'Neal', and flew off, taking him away from Neverland, hopefully forever._

She knew something was wrong when she was just outside of camp and she didn't hear the whooping and hollering of the boys. She moved faster, slight panic running through her. They couldn't lose Henry, Peter needed him, and she couldn't lose one of the boys, or worst case scenario, Peter.

She walked into the clearing to find the boys unconscious in multiple positions around camp. Confused, her eyes darted around in search of Henry. It was as she searched for the brunette that her eyes were drawn to the glowing purple at the center, a stone forming in her throat.

"Peter!" she called towards the frozen figure in the center.

His head turned towards her, annoyance evident on his face. "They got him! We have to get him back. Father and son teamed up against me, using squid ink. Wonder where they got that one," he spat bitterly, glaring towards her.

She grimaced, knowing it was the anger speaking, but it still hurt. "You know we'll get him back, the prophecy alone will pin them against each other; the game just gets more fun, as you would say it," she managed to keep her voice even.

Peter's eyes seemed to soften, the anger still there but no longer directed towards her. "How long has it been effective?" she asked, eyeing the purple aura surrounding him. "It shouldn't last much longer," he answered, not really answering her question. She nodded anyways, dropping the bag to the floor and walking towards him.

She really felt bad, knowing that it was she who gave Neal all the information to trick Peter. "How did he do it?" she asked as she walked around the fire, raising an eyebrow. "He didn't coat the tip," he stated, glaring towards the forest, through which, she assumed, Neal either escaped or came in through.

She stopped next to him, threading her fingers through his outstretched hand, even if his hand couldn't close around her own. She smiled softly, looking up to his green eyes, a storm of emotions brewing within them.

"It will work out, we always win," she murmured, stepping forward, standing on her toes until her lips hovered over his. She pressed her lips to his, feeling the magic pulsate around them before a hand constricted around her own, another coming to her waist to guide her forwards. They sat like this for who knows how long, until finally she couldn't breathe. Pulling away, she rested her forehead against Peter's chest, speaking in between pants. "Let's go get Henry back."

_The toddler giggled as she ran through the courtyard at the heart of the king's castle. "Can't catch me!" she laughed as she jumped and played, waiting for her older brother to catch her. Liam pretended to be unable to catch the 4 year-old, finding great amusement in hearing his little sister laugh and play, happy for what must have been the first time in awhile. _

_The young girl was more perceptive than anyone he had ever seen, and the bright innocence in her eyes was quickly taken from her because of this particular trait. Considering she had two brothers in the navy and their father had left just after her birth (and their mother's death), she was always exposed to the horrors of the real world, and her heightened senses and mind only added to the problems. _

_Since they were always in and out of missions, she had had many different care takers, sometimes even joining them at seas, and her childhood had been stripped away by the strict rules required by the confines of the castle walls. She was always being responsible, becoming independent at an age that was much too young (two and a half) and always reading and learning, never having time for fun and play._

_Today was different. He had managed to talk her out of their quarters for the day, since he and Killian would be leaving for a classified mission the next morning._

_Unlike Killian, who thought of the girl as nothing more than a nuisance and a reminder of their father, Liam loved the young girl more than anything else, wishing her the best of lives, something he strived for in everything he did. _

_While he knew that Reyna was not naive enough to believe he couldn't catch her, he was relieved that she was trying, for his sake, to have fun and act as a normal child should. Wrapping his arms around her torso, he pulled her up, making her giggle and smile as he turned the small girl in his arms. "Got you," he said with a wide smile, mirrored on his little sibling's face. She giggled once more, throwing her arms around his shoulders and legs wrapping as best they can around his torso– not very well, she had short legs. "Of course you caught me Liam!" she exclaimed as though he had told her the most obvious thing in the world (which he kind of had). He laughed, moving to place her on the ground once more. _

_It seemed as he did so, the happiness washed from her features, and she was staring up at him with wide, violet eyes that no one could deny. What haunted Liam was the borderline lifeless look in them. He wanted to change that. No one deserved what she had gone through, and definitely not at her age._

_"__You're really going to go, then? Off on this mission to an unknown land? Not even question the king's motives? What if this isn't what he said it was or it is some form of trap?" she rattled off questions one by one, not pausing to allow him to answer; only looking up expectantly when she finished. _

_He sighed, kneeling down to look her in the eyes. "Yes, Killian and I will be setting sail tomorrow, leaving you with the maids within the castle. It may be unknown, but who better to chart uncharted territory then the best captain on the seven seas? And the king has never led us astray before, I trust he knows what he's doing."_

_She searched his face, before looking him dead in the eye. "I don't have a good feeling about this trip. Someone is going to not make it back, I know it. Do be careful, Liam. Remember your promise to me, you'll always come back."_

_He had brushed off the warning. She may have been insightful, but seers, they didn't exist. There was no way she could know the future, she was just trying to convince him to stay. He still smiled, stating "I promise, I will always be there for you. I will return."_

_She smiled, her eyes guarded and worried. But, she dropped the subject, instead changing it, forcing a smile onto her face. "Let's go find some swords; you said you'd teach me."_

_He should have listened. Heeded her warning. Had he known what he was getting into, that the four-year-old had been right all along, he would have left the kingdom straight away._

_Liam didn't keep his promise. He didn't come back. She didn't cry, or break as Killian did (she was surprised he had come back for her, she knew what she would lose before hand). He sentenced her to hell by not listening. He broke his promise, when she needed him most, he wouldn't be there, ever again. Who was to blame?_

_Peter Pan. _

Neal had been running through the forest, Henry slung over his shoulder. He couldn't be in the same vicinity as his papa anymore, and he needed to find Emma– and a way off this island. He had been walking for nearly half an hour, remembering the passage ways like he was only in Neverland yesterday, not decades ago.

He wandered into a clearing that made his heart beat pick up. Off to one side, an area was cleared in a way that resembled a bed, and at the center was the perfect spot for a fire, the ashes blocked off by small rocks. Carefully laying Henry on the forest floor, Neal crouched over the pit, feeling that it was still cooling, only put out an hour or two earlier (if that).

"Emma," he whispered quietly to himself, his stomach fluttering at realizing he was so close to her. He laughed to himself. They would be reunited.

"You were so close to finding her," a voice with a barely distinguishable British accent sounded behind him. He jumped to his feet, surprised by the girl's voice. It sounded just as he remembered. As he spun to face her, he saw that she looked exactly the same, if not healthier, glowing. Her blue-violet eyes regarded him, a small smile on her face.

"Reyna," he breathed slowly, surprised that she was still here after all these years. Her smile grew, but the sadness was evident. "You've grown up," she stated obviously, "You're looking good, _Neal_."

He couldn't help the smile that came to his face, not at all suspicious. "Wh-What are you doing here? Last I saw, you wanted to leave this place. And yeah I grew up, had a son. You don't look a day older, happier maybe," he said shocked, rambling slightly, naming his own observations, a bright smile on his face as he mentioned his son, pointing down at Henry's unconscious body.

Her smile grew for a second at the sight of his happiness, only to fade at the mention of her own– don't get her wrong, she loved Peter, but that did not make her happy about betraying her friend. What she said next confused Neal for about ten seconds.

"You shouldn't have come back Neal. You promised," she mentally added _'Why does everyone break their promises?' _Neal's eyebrows scrunched together "What do you-"

"You disappoint me, Bae. I thought I taught you better," Pan had entered the clearing, along with the other Lost Boys, a devilish smirk on his face as he came to a stop next to Reyna, "Never break in somewhere unless you know the way out."

Neal looked dumbfounded between Reyna and Pan, all the while scanning his surroundings for a break in the boys' ranks. "I'll remember that for next time," he mumbled, watching as Felix moved over Henry, hoisting him onto his shoulders.

"Oh, there isn't going to be a next time. But don't blame yourself." "Your father could have protected _you_ out here," Reyna continued for him, the speech flowing seamlessly between the two. "But then who would have protected _Henry _from _him_?" Pan finished off looking towards Henry with a fake thoughtful expression.

Neal jaw was tight as he watched Felix take Henry farther from his reach. Pan couldn't resist taunting him further. "Talk about a rock and a hard place." Neal got closer to Pan's face, who had stepped several steps in front of Reyna while he was talking to put himself between the old friends. "I _will_ get my son back, no matter what it takes."

Pan looked both annoyed and smug. "You're _not getting_ it. That's not the problem. You got him I got him back." "It's the game," Reyna piped up with a quiet laugh. "Not my point. The real problem for you is there is no escaping Neverland; no one gets off this island. Without. _My_. Permission."

It was Neal's turn to look smug. "I've done it before," he said. Pan's face was mocking, "Did you?" he said with false wonder and thought. The doubt and confusion, but also a sudden fear, was expressed on Neal's face. "Look where you are now. It's like you never left."

Neal's eyes flickered to Reyna, who was studiously avoiding his eyes, before looking back at the immortal in front of him. "Are you saying you let me go?"

While Pan knew that was the farthest from the truth he could get, his emotions were well hidden. Baelfire had escaped without his permission the first time, though he had the second best thing, Reyna's. Though he wasn't happy about it at the time, it had proved beneficial to lose him at the point in time, instead of later as Pan had intended.

Nevertheless, he had to insert as much doubt into the man as possible. Carefully wording his answer to not actually answer Bae's question, Pan replied with a smirk, "I'm saying everyone is where I want them to be."

Neal looked at him in disbelief, but there was self-doubt in his eyes, he knew how clever and maniacal Pan was, so it wasn't a stretch to think that he had orchestrated the whole thing, manipulated them all. He was obviously still doing so with Reyna.

A groan caught their attention as they all turned towards Henry, who was just beginning to wake up.

"Something to chew on," Pan paused, allowing his words to sink in, "You know where to take him."

Several Lost Boys came forward, grabbing Neal's arms and pulling him backwards. He began struggling uselessly, his shouts starting a few seconds later. "Henry!" "Don't worry, it won't be for very long," Reyna said. "I'm alive! Reyna!" "Just until I reset the board, the game is about to change," Pan finished as though Neal wasn't shouting. "I will save you both! I will come for you guys! I promise!" Baelfire's screams slowly faded out, and the Lost Boys filed out, some with the Felix and Henry, others with their newest prisoner, until all that remained was Reyna and Pan.

"He'll save you, will he?" Pan asked with a smirk. She stared at the spot Neal had disappeared from for a second longer, making Pan scowl, before rolling her eyes with a quiet chuckle. "Over your dead body." Peter got a satisfied, arrogant look to his face, as he pulled her to him, his smile like a shark's. "That's right, love. You're _mine_," he told her possessively, just before capturing her lips for a passionate snogging.

_Funny how well a small child could hold so much resentment and hatred. Even at age 4– she had been at sea for only a few months– she hated Peter Pan with every fibre of her being. He had taken her brother from her, making her younger older brother more bitter and hostile (who knew that was even possible). She was numb, no longer able to feel anything. She was 25 pounds of Pan-loathing, all bottled up into a 32 inch tall body (small for her age). _

_It seemed, tragically, that this event brought the unfriendly siblings closer. While it was far from a healthy relationship, they seemed to agree on one thing: Peter Pan would pay for what he did to their brother. The arguing was at an all time high, they had never been used to the other's company. The sad part was that this was better than it had ever been. It was better because they could suffer through the other's presence. _

_She was overworked by the man, underfed as well. She didn't bother fighting it; it would have been no use. He was stronger and faster, and she had been on the receiving side of one of his beatings when he got in a mood. If it weren't for the burning need to get revenge, she would have taken her own life, or her brother would have for her._

_Pan had gotten one hell of an enemy in the little girl, who would come to be powerful, in her own way. Odd how the fates work in mystical ways._

_It had been after nearly 10 years that she came to terms that Pan wasn't to blame. She knew her brother's stories of the boy– unlike her brother, that was all he was to her, a boy only years older that her– by heart by then, and had come to formulate her own opinions of him. He may be cold-hearted and unloving, but it seemed, to her, he was nothing more than a lost boy, much like the name he had given to his 'friends'– coincidence? She sure didn't think so. While she was still filled with disdain and anger, it was directed towards her blood, her parents and siblings._

_Why did her father show his true colors then, leaving her to suffer. Why hadn't she been good enough? Liam broke his promises, he had left her to lead this life. He, always there for her previous to his death, had gone back on his word and now she wasn't the same. Then there was Killian. He was the worst of them all. And since that day he had saved her from drowning, Peter Pan had sealed both their destinies._


	5. Chapter 5

Henry woke up, his mind foggy, feeling groggy from his sudden sleep. He couldn't remember falling asleep, or the minutes leading up to it. Bringing his palm to his eyes and rubbing, he pulled himself up into a sitting position, hearing the familiar racket of the camp. Blinking, he noticed the figure sitting against the tree beside him, a serene expression on her face. "What happened?" he asked, trying to jog his memory. The girl turned towards him, smiling. "You fell asleep."

"I did?" He couldn't remember being tired or lying down to fall asleep, but it didn't seem like an illogical explanation.

"Don't worry, it was just a little cat nap," she assured him, "the night's still young." Henry scanned the camp, sitting by the fire was Felix, sharpening an arrow, the other boys jumping and shouting around the fire. "Wait, I- I remember something. My dad. When I was asleep. I-I could have sworn I heard him calling for me." "Really?" she questioned, surprised. "It must have been a dream," he shook his head, clearing the unwanted thoughts.

"How can you be sure?" she asked, just as Pan came out of the forest carrying a set of pipes, walking over towards them, looking between the two intensely, his smirk in place– as usual. Henry didn't (as he normally would) stop because Pan was listening, instead forging forward.

"Because, because my dad's dead," he said miserably. Pan answered this one, as though he had heard the whole conversation. "I'm sorry Henry. It makes sense for us to dream about the things we've lost and the things we hope for. Like your father being alive, or your mother coming to find you. But eventually, you'll find new things to dream about. And when you do, they'll start to come true."

"How do you know?"

"Because that's what I did. But now you're here. Neverland used to be a place where new dreams were born. You can bring that magic back, and we can be your family."

Pan smiled, almost coming off as a happy grin, enough that Henry fell for it. Pan and Reyna stood up, Reyna tucking herself into Pan's side, who put his arm around her shoulder. "I'd like to play a song," Pan said to no one in particular, looking towards Henry as he spoke again, "A song for our guest of honour." Surprisingly enough, Henry had a small, genuine smile on his face.

Pan brought the pipes upward, grasping it with both hands and beginning to blow. A slow, haunting melody began to filter through the air, filling the camp. Pan moved the flute accordingly to change the pitch and note. The song was enticing and mesmerizing, making Henry sway slightly, suddenly feeling at home in the camp of misfits.

Henry began bouncing to the music, nodding his head and picking up a few of the sticks the others were using, dancing and playing to nonexistent music. He began hopping around the fire with the rest of the boys, a bright smile appearing on his face as he finally let go.

Pan smirked as he watched, Reyna resting her head on his shoulder, a relieved expression on her face. He pulled the pipes from his mouth, turning towards his newest success. "You can hear the music now, can't you, Henry?"

"Yeah!" he shouted, continuing his wild movements around the fire.

Felix smirked at the couple, proud and appreciative to the work they had gone through to break the boy's hope. Reyna sighed as she snuggled closer to Peter. "It worked." Peter tightened his arm around her, his eyes following Henry, only to turn to smirk down at her. "He's a Lost Boy now, time for the fun to begin."

"I could think of a few ways to celebrate," she said her eyes flickering down to his lips. He smirked, "What a wonderful idea." With that, they disappeared is a cloud of smoke.

_The Jones' brothers had just arrived to the odd land for their mission. Killian had to admit that it was quite the adventure to fly to the unknown territory. He followed his brother down the cost, examining his surroundings carefully. "What is it the king sent us for, captain?" he asked, looking towards Liam, who stopped_, _giving the island a once over before pulling a piece of parchment from his jacket. _

_A drawing of a plant, covered in oozing black thorns, was on the paper, the word 'Dreamshade' written above it in elegant calligraphy. He couldn't say he was impressed. "A plant? We journeyed across realms for a bloody plant?" He listened as his brother explained its uses, thinking of the genius of the king. They would never lose another soldier. They were interrupted by an accented voice._

_"__Are you two lost?" getting their attention, he continued, "You look lost to me."The boy looked between them, both bored and amused. Liam drew his sword, Killian following his lead. 'Identify yourself," the captain of the Jewel of the Realm commanded._

_"__I'm Peter Pan," the boy, Peter, replied without argument, "I live here, and you are?" The boy looked confused, gesturing between the two. _

_"__Captain and Lieutenant Jones. We are here by order of the king."_

_The boy smirked at this, faux impressed. "The king, huh? We don't have any kings in Neverland. Just me." _

_"__Funny. We seek this plant," Liam held up the photo, "now tell us where to find it."_

_Peter reached up, jerking the parchment from his hand with a chuckle, raising his eyebrows. "Your king sent you for this plant?"_

_"__You know it?"_

_"__Dreamshade? It's the deadliest plant on the island. Your king is ruthless."_

_"__It's medicine," Killian said, quick to defend his king, his honour, his brother._

_Peter just shook his head. "It's doom. Why fight a messy battle when you can kill an entire army with the sap of one plant?"_

_Killian, uncertain because of the boys words, pulled Liam aside. When his worries were expressed, Liam revealed that he had no qualms. "This boy is playing games with us. We should continue along." He plucked the paper from Peter, who looked smug. Killian, giving one last glance at Peter, turned to follow his brother._

_As parting words, Peter called, "Don't say I didn't warn you." That was the second warning for Liam. He should have listened. _

Hook had just finished climbing to the ledge of Dead Man's Peak, getting ready to throw a rope over the edge to help his companion, the prince, up the steep walls.

"Don't pull him up yet." The feminine voice alone was enough to have him stop in his tracks, tensing at the sound of his sister's voice. He slowly turned to see a silhouette feet behind him, the small stature enough to convince him that it was really her, but he could never be too sure where that bloody demon was concerned. "I want to talk, _alone_." This surprised him.

He knew he had been a shitty brother. He hated himself everyday because of it. It was just too late when he realized it. He had been under the queen's thumb, only to be under Cora's immediately after. But it was after he left Neverland (for what he had hoped was for good– no dice) that he saw the errors of his ways. He truly did regret it, but there was no turning back time or changing it. "What do you want?" he asked, keeping up the ignorant tone, there was _absolutely no_ tension between the two.

"To offer you a deal," a second voice said, which made Hook's eyes narrow. "I thought you said alone," he informed the girl. The boy stepped out of the forest, both feigning deafness to his comment. "Come back and work for me, like the old days."

"I don't miss the old days."

It was true. He was in a new chapter of his life. New girl, new outlook, and even trying out a new side– the light side.

"What if I were to offer you something hard to come by?" Pan teleported to appear just in front of the pirate, making him step back. "Passage off the island. For you and a friend. Emma."

"Emma would never leave her son. I'm not interested."

"We've known each other for a very long time, _Killian_, we've done business together, practically in-laws. And this is the perfect opportunity to continue that relationship."

"And if I'm still not interested?"

"Of course you are. Because that's what I always like about you. You're good at surviving, no matter the betrayal or cost. You always come first." A small snorted sounded behind the two males, the girl mumbling quietly, "Understatement of the century."

Ignoring her, Hook requested, "What do you want me to do?"

"Be my employee, do my dirty work."

"What dirty work?"

"When the time comes, I'll let you know. But I need to see that you've taken my deal. Your word doesn't mean much to me anymore. And," Pan disappeared, only to reappear behind Hook, "you know me, I like action. I'll know you've taken my deal when I see the prince's _dead_ body up on that peak."

"Well you'll see that anyway. The Dreamshade has almost overtaken him."

"Oh, I know. I want to see you kill him. Before the poison can even reach his heart, I want you to take his life."

"And if I don't take your deal?"

Pan only smirked, his voice dropping quieter, more dangerous, as he leaned towards the pirate. "Remember the last time you didn't listen to me?"

Hook glared at the boy, who was gone from his sight a second later, leaving only the Jones' siblings on the mountain.

Reyna took several steps closer to Hook, a smirk on her face that could easily rival Pan's, though her eyes were filled with anger. She got closer until she was invading his space, snatching the flask from his belt.

"Before you turn him down, have a drink," she forcefully shoved it into his chest, her voice strained as she ground her teeth, "you and I both know how it always helped you _think_."

It was just as she finished that groaning and panting wafted towards their ears. The girl only spared one last glance at the pirate, a warning, before she disappeared in a cloud of dark smoke, leaving Hook to face the prince. They needed to get to that cure, and quick.

_"__Liam! Come on! Liam!" Killian shouted over his unconscious brother, praying that he was not dead. He couldn't lose him, he was all he had left. _

_"__I tried to warn you," a calm voice said. Killian looked up to see the boy, Peter Pan_, _leaning against a pile rocks near the edge of the peak. "He'll die as soon as the poison reaches his heart," he informed the navy man. _

_"__Please, he's my brother; he's all I have left." Had Peter known then how untrue that was, he would have killed the soon to be pirate right then, no one (in present day) got away with speaking (or lack of) about Reyna that way. Killian should have realized what he had (it worked out in Peter's favor though). _

_"__Well maybe you shouldn't have goaded him into it," Peter said incredulously, this was Killian's own fault, why was he trying to blame him?_

_"__He's so stubborn," it must run in the family, "I di-didn't mean.." he trailed off, at a loss for words. "Can you help me?"_

_Peter pretended to weigh his options before sighing, the sound exasperated. "It might not feel like it, but today is your lucky day. I'm feeling generous. There is a way to stop him from dying." _

_"__Tell me," Killian commanded, only able to think of saving Liam, the last of his family. _

_Peter, rather than answering, looked towards the growth of the plant, looking back at Killian, before waving his hand in front of it. Killian was confused, thinking the boy was mental, for only about five seconds. The plants split, revealing an entry way, in which some sort of falls resided, the water clear and pure as it cascaded into a small pool in the cavern. _

_"__This spring, these waters, are rich with the power of Neverland. It's what keeps the land and all its residents so… Young. If one were to drink the waters, its powers could cure any ill."_

_"__Thank you." Killian started towards the waterfall, only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder, turning to face the adolescent once more. _

_"__But, I must warn you. All magic comes with a price, and that spring is no exception. Don't leave the island unless you willing to pay it," the message was cryptic, Peter's face completely serious, conveying the weight of Killian's impulsive actions. _

_"__Whatever you want, it's yours." Killian said without a moment's hesitation. He turned, going to collect the magical water. When his back was turned, Peter smirked, knowing the man was a fool._

A throat cleared, catching the pirate captain's attention. He turned, finding his little sister leaned against a tree, arms crossed, face apathetic. He knew that she hadn't aged living on Neverland, but it was odd nonetheless to see her frozen at sixteen.

"You should have taken Peter's deal," she said coldly, shrugging off the tree's trunk.

"Well it's not like I needed his help with Emma in the end, _lass_."

Reyna snorted, suddenly looking amused. "You think that kiss actually meant something?" She looked at him with fake pity, she was actually enjoying taunting him and his suffering.

"Aye, it means she is finally starting to see me for the man I am."

"What? A one handed pirate with a drinking problem? A man-whore? A bastard of a brother? Selfish?" she named off several descriptions that fit her brother, who couldn't stop the grimace at her accusations, most of which had some degree of truth. "I'm not grown-up, as Peter would say, but that is in no way appealing, to any woman I would hope. Or is the savior just a desperate shag?"

"I am a man of honour," Hook replied simply, offering an overly sweet smile that quickly faded. This made the girl chuckle darkly.

"Be glad I talked Peter into letting me speak to you, he would have snapped. Now, back to the matter at hand. What would a man 'of honour', such as yourself, do with a beastly secret?"

Hook sighed, of course his sister was being used for Pan's dirty work. He truly hated that she was too blind to see that the demon did not have the capacity to love anything, let alone her.

"Depends on what the secret is."

"Neal. Baelfire. Whatever name you wish to call him. Emma's lover and the father of her child."

This made Hook get to his feet, walking closer to the small girl, surprise and apprehension on his face. "What of him? He's dead."

The girl shrugged, a smirk in place. "Afraid not, _Hook_, He's alive. And the best part?" she turned, starting to walk away, turning as she put distance between them. With a dramatic spiel of hand gestures that would make even Rumplestiltskin jealous of the theatrics, she finished with, "He's in Neverland."

"You're bloody mental! I mean- you- I. You're serious?" He asked when he saw that she continued to look him dead in the eye.

"But of course. I mean, I thought you should know, what with the budding romance and all." She smirked at Hook's flabbergasted face, turning and walking a little farther. "We decided to leave it up to you to tell her or not, of the love of her life, her possible Happy Ever After, her True Love." With a pause, a taunting look crossing her features as her smirk only grew, "Let's see you prove me right after all. Let's see what kind of man you really are."

She was teleported away by a cloud of smoke, appearing all the way across the island, ending up just beside Peter, who was authorizing hanging the second cage next to their other prisoner. He began pulling her away from the immediate area as soon as she realized just where they were, that Peter had been in such close proximity (any distance between the two was too little) with their long-time prisoner, her face becoming irritated. "Jealous, love?" Peter couldn't help but joke, simply earning him a glare.

_The girl landed on the beach, worry and fear coursing through her body. She knew that she shouldn't have come back, but she had to save her friend, who had sacrificed himself for her brothers. She had finally realized why the deal had pertained to her. One of her brothers was supposed to take her place._

_She looked around the beach the shadow had dropped her off at, the darkness that surrounded Neverland so late into the night frightening her. She did not want to encounter Pan after the way they left their first, and last, meeting. The Fates weren't on her side. _

_"__Couldn't stay away could you?" a cold, mischievous voice said behind her, making her spin around. Standing there was Peter Pan, smirking darkly, several Lost Boys flanking him. _

_"__W-Wh-Where's B-Baelfire?" she stuttered fearfully, all the courage she had worked up disappearing. The boy sneered, ignoring her question. "We had a deal; you weren't supposed to come back." His tone progressively got angrier, thinking of the effect that she had on Reyna. He was glad to be rid of her, why couldn't it last?_

_"__I-I a-asked- w-where B-Bae i-is." She replied, not wanting to be ignored, though her fear was quickly consuming all her senses. "I always thought that the stereotyping of blondes being unintelligent wasn't true, but it seems in your case, it is. I told you to never return. You agreed to my terms, I just collected where payment was due." _

_"__I didn't know what I was agreeing to!" she shouted, managing not to stammer, though her voice did shake considerably. "And that's my fault?" Pan asked in disbelief. _

_"__Just g-give Bae b-back, and I won't come back!"_

_"__You had your chance with that deal, it is too late. The good thing is that you may be of some use to me. Boys! Grab her, take her to the cages." _

_Wendy Darling moved away from the boys as they advanced on her, though they easily grabbed her, her strength nothing compared to theirs._

_Pan was disappointed to see just how weak Wendy was, nothing like Reyna, who was strong and didn't back down. He couldn't help but compare the two girls, though Wendy was beyond dull in comparison. _

_Wendy was weak, and didn't hold up well during torture, nor did she seem to understand the business of both his deal and keeping her locked up. It was clear to him that she had been spoilt and rich at her home in England, expecting everything to be handed to her and nothing bad to ever happen in the world. She was in for a big shock. _

_The majority of the horrible treatment she received was because of the way Reyna had reacted upon meeting her. He did not like anything that upset her, and it seemed Wendy was a good number of those things that she didn't like. Some of it was also to vent his anger about her no longer spending time with him, and instead running it to the arms of the very reason Wendy was back in Neverland: Baelfire. _

_He had enjoyed how easy it was to make her scream during the first few torture sessions, but it quickly got old. It was obvious that she had a very low pain tolerance, much to his disappointment. Still, he knew she could be of use later on. Bored of her, he left her hanging in a wooden cage, only pulling it down when it was an absolute necessity._


	6. Chapter 6

Rumplestiltskin sat on a boulder, hands raised at shoulders' width apart, trying to see through a veil into his future. He needed to know if Pan would be defeated and if he had to die to ensure that. He grunted and sighed, trying to infuse all his magic to make it work. It wasn't working.

"You can't see the future here." Reyna spoke, stepping out of the forest and walking towards the Dark One. Startled, Rumple slid from the rock, hands raised at ready. Raising an eyebrow at his jumpy behavior, she continued, taking a seat next to the fire at the center. "It's impossible to see the future in a place where time stands still," her tone suggested she was speaking to an incompetent child.

"I may not see the future here, but I can make one happen." Rumple recognized the girl, though he had never actually seen her, she looked much like her brother. His eyes darted around, knowing that she wouldn't be here alone without some sort of defense.

She smiled maliciously. "Was that a threat?" Chuckling, she gestured beside her. "Peter told me your favorite breakfast. And what kind of hostess would I be if I didn't cook for my guests, hmm?" Rumple turned to where she pointed, surprised to see a pan, that hadn't been there a moment ago. "Eggs in a basket, right? I used to make them for my brother once upon a time; hopefully they're up to your standards as well."

He glared at the girl who simply sat, at ease next to the most powerful sorcerer. "Peter was worried. I suggested I bring you a gift, you looked a little, how did he phrase it? Down in the dumps, I think."

"I'm fine," he replied much too quickly.

"Sure you are Rumple. You don't mind if I call you Rumple, right?" she didn't wait for him to answer (the answer was going to be yes, he did mind). "You've lost your son, Neal, _again_. And Henry is, well, unobtainable because then you'd have to go through Peter." She reached out, picking up a corn husk doll that lay next to the fire, fixing the blue jacket on it, smiling viciously the whole time. "And we both know that you can't."

Standing, snatching a biscuit from the pan, she stepped towards the Dark One, making him stumble backwards to get away. She wanted to laugh, he was _scared_ of her.

"Peter said you liked the yoke runny, is it still true?"

"What does Pan want?"

The girl rolled her eyes. "Well, if you won't eat, I will. I'm starved, had a long night last night," she stated suggestively, making Rumple cringe. At this she smirked, enjoying his squirming. Taking a bite of the biscuit, she gave an exaggerated moan, before she began to walk around the fire. "I'm just trying to point out," she paused to swallow, allowing her to speak more clearly, "the silver lining in your cloudy life."

"That by killing Pan, all our troubles end?" His answer had her laughing as she set her half eaten breakfast back on the pan. "We both know that's not going to happen. Because the only way to do that is for you to die too. You can go. Leave the island." It wasn't completely true, Peter wasn't about to give him permission.

"And abandon my son? And Henry? I don't think so."

She shrugged. "You've done it once before. Even if you did save them, which you won't, do you honestly believe they could ever forgive you for the horrible things you've done?"

"You don't know that," he sounded more like he was trying to convince himself.

"Don't I? I know I haven't forgiven my brother. Have you forgiven yours?" While Rumple hadn't made the connection between Hook and Reyna, he did know that he would never forgive his own brother. When he remained speechless, she decided to continue.

"You see my point. Back to that silver lining I mentioned. You have a nice girl, Belle is it? Waiting for you back in Storybrooke. Stop this foolishness, go back to her, make a new start. She looks fertile, maybe a new child? We all know that that is the only future for you, one where you live at least." She stared into his eyes, his looking more and more afraid. "From my understanding, you were always a coward. Do the smart thing, Rumple."

She tossed the doll that she was still holding to him; he hurriedly caught it, clutching it with worry on his face. She smirked, turning away. "Enjoy the eggs."

With that she walked back into the forest, heading to the camp once more.

_Holding Wendy hostage had turned out to be a great strategic move. It was after a few days of her being missing that two more kids were carried in by the shadow. The Darling brothers, Michael and John, had come to Neverland to save their older sister. Pan had sent Felix to lead them back to camp after he was sure that Reyna was gone. _

_He wasn't ready for her to see his darkest side. While he wasn't sure how she felt after the whole kiss, he would be sure that no one else, man, woman, girl, or boy, had her or drove her away from him (he was doing a pretty good job himself)._

_The blond male, whose face was in the process of scarring– Pan always got a form of sick satisfaction every time he saw the injured boy– came into the clearing, stoic as ever, behind two young boys, one about five, the other eight. "Pan, these are the Darlings," Felix informed him needlessly. Pan smirked, spinning around to face the boys who looked awestruck. "_Y_ou're Peter Pan!" the younger of the two exclaimed. _

_Pan, not surprised by the lack of attention to the matter at hand, smirked as he looked down. "Yes, I am. And you are?" _

_"__I'm Michael! And this is my brother, John! I'm your biggest fan!" Pan couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him. "Well, I'm honoured, I didn't even know I had a fan base." He did know, after all_, _him and Reyna had established that he was famous during their first meeting. He shook his head, it would do him no good to have his mind cluttered with thoughts of her. _

_"__The boys and I were just about to start our celebration, as guests, you two are welcome to join us. The more the merrier." _

_John looked unsure, but Michael beat him to the answer. "Yes! I want to be a Lost Boy!"_

_It had taken about a whole month (time was iffy at best– considering it didn't exist– on Neverland) and a lot of convincing from John for the two brothers to finally realize that Wendy had been taken by Pan. Michael, who didn't want to believe that Pan was some kind of monster, saw evidence that night when John convinced him to sneak out when Pan left camp, leading them straight to where there was a cage with one Miss Wendy Darling. Michael had been heartbroken, his hero was a villain, but his sister took first priority._

_Pan of course knew that the two were following him, but he needed the advantage of having the boys under his control. It had been easy enough, Felix holding Wendy tightly, poison arrow positioned at her throat, tears streaming down her face. Begging and pleading for her life, her brothers were extremely agreeably to do Pan's bidding. He smirked as he watched them fly off on his shadow; Wendy was left high in the trees in her cage, needing the insurance she offered._

_He set off, heading towards the clearing, enjoying the feeling of being closer to Reyna, especially in this time that she didn't want to be around him. He had been going there for another month after the Darling affair when things started to look up for him._

Snow had dropped the ball. They had agreed, or so Hook thought, not to tell Emma until they were sure of Neal being alive. It seemed the princess could not keep a secret (_surprise, surprise_).

"This is ridiculous," Regina said, becoming fed up with letting the heroes boss her around, "he's toying with us, just like that useless map."

"No, I don't think so, look over here," Snow stated, gesturing to edge of camp where a plant lay crushed, "there are definite signs of struggle."

Emma, looking unconvinced and fearful of the truth, said, "And that automatically means Neal?"

"Are you really going to fall for this?" Regina inquired incredulously. Emma looked confused, as though she was a child who needed her hand held in a large crowd. Hope was in her eyes, Neal might be alive. Regina turned, having a battle with Mary-Margaret with her eyes. She shook her head.

"Fine, you want to follow the evil munchkin's," Pan is taller that Regina, "dirt road, be my guest." She turned to storm past the savior, who stepped into her path.

"Where are you going?"

"To save our son! You may be willing to risk Henry's life, but I am not. I am done with waiting around." She gave Emma a look, challenging her to stop her. When Emma made no move, she turned, walking past Charming and Hook towards the trees.

"Wait!" Emma called. Turning to address Mary-Margaret, she said, "She might be right, Pan could be lying."

Regina waited at the end of the clearing, impatient but willing to stay if Emma saw things her way.

"Don't give up. You owe this to Henry, and more importantly, you owe this to yourself."

Regina rolled her eyes at the encouraging words from Snow, on patience's edge, just about to leave. Then Emma shook her head. This surprised the whole crew.

"We can't make unnecessary detours; we came here to get Henry back, to get my son and your grandson back. And goddammit, we are going to do just that. I saw Neal die, and I'm not wasting any more time on him, because if I do, I will just waste away."

While Regina looked both smug and impressed after the savior's impromptu speech, Snow looked disappointed, Hook looked– though he would deny it– relieved, and Charming looked both proud and sad. It seemed it wasn't meant to be.

Snow wasn't deterred, bringing up a point that Emma had overlooked. "Neal got off the island. He knows the way off, if we find him, Tink will help us, we can get Henry back and get off the island. You have to trust me."

Emma looked conflicted, her eyes darting pleadingly to Regina who looked angry. "She has a point," she said quietly.

Regina didn't even answer, her face annoyed, as she turned and stormed off, leaving the Charmings and Hook to their own devices, she needed to make progress, and she would go to the one person she could trust to do so. Rumplestiltskin.

"Regina! Wait!" Emma called in one last desperate attempt to stop the Evil Queen. It was too late. She sighed turning towards her parents, and Hook, her face hard. "Let's go see if we can find Neal."

_He had been under the large tree that held so many memories for him, when he heard a sob behind him. He spun to see Reyna standing at the edge of the trees, tears leaving streaks on her pale cheeks, arms wrapped tightly around her torso, her hair a mess as though she had been tugging at it, a nervous habit he often observed her engaging in. He stared at her, not completely sure how to act, wondering why she was crying, wanting to eradicate any source that was causing her distress._

_"__Baelfire and I got into a fight," she cried dejectedly. _

_He walked forward slowly, uncertain on how to comfort her, when she threw her arms around him, clutching at him tightly and sobbing into his chest. Awkwardly, he brought his arms up, holding her lightly, uncomfortably patting the back of her head. "What did I do wrong, Pan?"_

_It was the brokenness in her voice that made him tighten his arms around her, burying his face into her hair, his hand gently cradling the back of her head, nuzzling her sweet-scented hair lovingly. "Nothing, love, it isn't your fault. If he can't comprehend what he had, it is his loss. Don't ever think otherwise." He hated Baelfire in that moment, how could someone let go of her, hurt her so?_

_He almost said it, right then in there, so caught up in consoling her. He almost said three words that would altered their path entirely. He almost said, "I love you." And as if she wouldn't have said it back in a heartbeat. "I love you too." _

The search party stood in the Echo Caves, wondering how revealing their darkest secrets could possibly help them get Neal in the middle of the cavern, nearly 50 feet away.

Hook, not really wanting to be there, rubbed the side of his nose as he spoke. "Guess there is only one way to find out." He sighed, not looking forward to this. "I kissed Emma," he confessed. David stepped forward, a sudden wave of protectiveness overtaking him. "You did what?" "David, not now," Snow said, putting a hand against his chest.

"I already told Mary-Margaret, so it isn't really a secret. But, how's that your darkest secret?"

"It was what the kiss exposed. My secret is, I never thought I would be capable of letting go of my first love, my Milah, that is until I met you." When nothing happened, they all looked at Hook who sighed. He had hoped that would be enough. "After the kiss, it was not Pan who told me of Neal's status. A girl, one I treated terribly in a past life, told me. I regret everything that I had done to her, and only wish for a fresh start. The kiss showed me that I was capable of such a change. I only wish that in the future I will be enough for you, Swan, and for the girl I let down. The girl I abandoned and left with that bloody demon."

As soon as he finished speaking, the whole cave shook, nearly throwing the four off balance as a large chunk of rock jutted out of the small cliff, forming a third of a bridge towards the platform at the center.

David, nodding uncomfortably, started, "Um. Mary-Margaret, I-"

"No, mine next." Taking a deep breath, she revealed her deepest secret. "Ever since the curse broke, in all the happiness of it, there has been something I have been having trouble admitting. Our daughter, whom I love very much, is all grown up. And while I pretend I'm okay with that, I'm not. We were cheated out of everything. What I'm saying is, when we get off this island, I want another go at it. I want to have another baby." Just like after Hook's monologue, the ground shook as another third was constructed.

David, nearly in tears, began his speech. "Nothing in this world would make me happier, and I know, with all my heart, that you would make the most magnificent mother. But it can never happen, at least not with me." Snow's face fell, confusion the main emotion on her face, followed by hurt. He looked down, not wanting to see her expression when she knew the truth. "When Hook and I went to get the sextant, he was really taking me to find a cure. A cure for Dreamshade. I wasn't fast enough to dodge the arrow. The cure, it came with a price. I can't leave Neverland. If I do, I'll die."

Snow gave the most heartbroken expression before her face was wiped clean of emotion, just as the gap between Neal and the rest was bridged. Emma ran across, beginning to hack at the cage with her sword.

"Emma! You know that's not how this works. It's okay, you can tell me anything."

Emma crouched, tears in her eyes, as she spoke quietly, looking through a hole in the cage, straight into Neal's eyes. "I love you. I probably always will. But my secret is that I was hoping this was a trick. I was hoping you were dead. It would have made it so much easier. To just put you behind me, not face all the pain you put me through all over again."

The front of the cage disappeared. Emma and Neal were united once more. Now to get their son back.

_Timing was a very important thing, something many people got wrong. Even in a place where time stood still, time played a huge role, if even more critical than in other realms. Considering everything had to be set up on a scale that matched others just right, timing was even more difficult for those on Neverland. And Peter Pan was no exception. _

_He couldn't count how many times he had nearly screwed up on the timing of things, but what was even more peculiar was the way the Fates' hands were making everything work out. _

_It was long before Pan met his Lost Girl._

_"__The shadow has returned with what you sent it for," Felix informed him. He looked up, smirking and getting to his feet,_

_"__Is it where I asked it to be?"_

_"__Of course, right in the cage where it belongs."_

_"__Good, let's go talk to our _guest_."_

_The red head girl _s_at in the cage, an odd scar across her face, eye sewn shut. She heard the sound of footsteps, holding up her hands, revealing the crystal blue eyes imbedded in her palms. "Peter Pan."_

_"__The one and only," he smirked, staring at the seer._

_"__To what do I owe the pleasure?" she asked in her dreamy high toned voice._

_"__Well you can give me my future and the way to avoid my 'problem'. In return you'll get to keep your life," he informed her bluntly. She nodded, knowing that he wasn't joking. "I cannot tell you the answer to removing your curse." _

_Pan's face got serious then, a warning for the seer. "But, I can show, if you would allow me parchment and some form of writing utensil." _

_"__Felix," Pan said, telling the boy to get what was asked for. When she received the tools, she made quick work of drawing something before offering it to Pan. When he took it, he saw a picture of a young boy, perhaps twelve years of age. "A boy?"_

_"__The Truest Believer. Your condition requires his heart, willingly given."_

_"__And my future," Pan said skeptically, "will I succeed?" _

_The girl didn't speak for several minutes. "The future is always changing, so many variables to be taken into account. The choices you make in upcoming years will ultimately decide the result of what you seek." _

_"__That doesn't answer my question!" Pan snapped angrily._

_Unperturbed by his anger, the girl continued. "To accomplish your task, you will have to be aligned with a powerful force that will come to Neverland. You will have to change your ways, prove yourself. The weapon necessary to cure yourself is the one thing man wastes away searching for, but most never find. You will face many hardships and obstacles, and when all seems lost, you will realize all that you had and all that you need. If you wish to achieve your goal of immortality, you will first have to lose what you care about most in an unconventional way, only then may you get what you seek." _

_Peter sat dumbfounded for several moments, trying to analyze exactly what the seer meant. He was coming back inconclusive. Angry at not getting a straight answer, he stood up from his kneeled position, giving a "Enjoy your cage, you might be there for awhile," before stalking off, giving orders to Felix to raise the cage. _

_"__Remember Peter Pan, our futures are not always what we think they will be."_


	7. Chapter 7

Reyna, Peter, and Felix sat side by side on a log, sharpening arrows for hunting. Peter sat up a little straighter, taking a deep breath, a smirk forming on his face as his eyes dazed slightly. "What is it?" Felix and Reyna asked the same time, looking at the boy between them.

"Someone's leaving Neverland."

At the same time Reyna asked, "Where?" Felix asked, "How should we stop them?"

Peter waved them off. "It's too late. But don't worry. We simply need to get word to our friends on the ground."

"In Storybrooke?" Felix questioned, not sounding convinced.

"Please Felix, they can handle this," Reyna said, knowing that the employees would not want to make Peter angry. "All it does is move up our time table a touch," Peter surmised, "We need to get Henry ready." Felix nodded, while Reyna's face fell. Peter got to his feet, the others following suit.

"I need to have a chat with our friend in the other cage." All three heads turned to the opening where the cage could be seen. Reyna scolded, moving closer to Peter who smirked down at her anger. No, she was not looking forward to allowing Peter near that wench.

"Pan's shadow, that's how you got off the island the first time." Neal nodded. "We thought you navigated the stars," David said, perplexed. Neal looked confused. "Why would you think that?"

They all shared a look, baffled, before Snow held up the coconut she had been carrying. "When this was lit up it looked like the night sky. We thought that you had encoded it or something."

Realization dawned on Neal as he realized what they were holding. "That is the night sky, but I sure as hell can't read it. A friend of mine encoded it when she came up with the plan to get us off the island. She didn't teach me how to read it. And even if I could, I can't fly, so it would be impossible to get off otherwise."

Everyone seemed surprised by this revelation, Hook gulping as he caught on to the fact that it was his sister who made the map. If that were true, he knew there was no way they would be able to use it. The code would be too intricate, impossible for anyone but herself (and maybe Pan though he didn't actually consider that. He refused to believe that the demon loved his sister) to translate.

"You had help the last time you got off the island? From some girl?" Emma asked, having not known the details of his escape. He nodded his answer once more. "But stealing Pan's shadow, that seems a little crazy, we couldn't get within ten feet of him unless he wanted us to."

Hook almost applauded the savior, finally she was thinking as she should, but it did leave him to question why she thought kidnapping his sister was a good idea but the shadow wasn't. Figuring it was his only way from the island, he offered what information he knew.

"Well that would be difficult, if the shadow was actually ever with him. It is an entity unto itself, and runs on his will from miles away."

"Meaning?" David asked.

Neal answered, "Meaning we can capture his shadow without being anywhere near Pan. As long as we know where to look, and I know where to look."

They quickly split off into groups, agreeing to meet at Tink's once their tasks were done.

_She cried out as a hand came down on her cheek, and the shouting started. "You worthless- You little-!" This continued, but all the insults remained unfinished. She fell down as his hand continued to hit her, none of the crew daring to speak out against their drunk captain, even after the horrors that the now six-year-old was put through._

_It had been like this off and on for the last two years, since their older brother had died. "Get up!" He shouted, and as she tried to get unsteadily to her feet, his hand came down once more, sending her sprawling to the floor once more. "I said get up!" _

_She whimpered as she worked to move quicker, her brother towering over her short frame of 37 inches. While she was used to the treatment, it still hurt every time it happened. She had tried to condition herself to not cry, but it was useless. _

_The worst part was that he seemed to black out when it happened, so in the morning he hardly remembered doing so, and if he did, he either pretended she deserved it or that it never happened, period. He never apologized, why should he? It was her own fault; she never should have been born. _

_She had come to accept that perhaps he was right, and she didn't even scream or beg the crew to save her or ask him to stop. She had come to wish that she had never been born, what kind of human would want to curse a child with a life in this cruel world? _

_It was when she was seven that she stopped feeling it all together. She acted like a machine, no longer showing any emotion. She woke up, did the chores, cooked the meals, then allowed him to use her as his own personal punching bag, before she limped back to her room to start the cycle over again. Then Milah came into the picture. _

"There you are, care to take a stroll? There is a special place I'd like to show you."

Henry, not bothering to look at Pan, said, "I'm not going anywhere with you."

This was odd, just yesterday (?) he was getting along with all the Lost Boys, what had changed? "And why not Henry?"

"I think you're lying to me. My family, they _are_ looking for me, I know it."

Pan narrowed his eyes at the certainty in Henry's voice. "What makes you so sure?"

"Does it matter?"

"No, I guess not. But I'd be remiss if I didn't point out what does. If your family is here Henry, why haven't they come for you?"

Henry seemed to lose some of his resolve, turning to look at Pan. "Maybe…Maybe you're keeping them from me," he offered as explanation.

"Henry, I promise you I'm not holding your family prisoner." It was the truth, he didn't have them locked up, they weren't prisoner (to him, they _were_ trapped on the island).

"You're hiding something, I know it. I'm going to find out what it is," Henry vowed. He got up, walking away from Pan, his temper rising. Why wouldn't the boy just be honest? He had almost thought better of Pan after speaking to Reyna so much, but he _knew_ that Pan was hiding something.

Felix and Reyna sat watching the pair interact from beside the fire, Reyna resting her head on her pseudo-brother's shoulder.

As Henry walked away from Pan, Felix spoke. "It seems we are losing the boy." He didn't sound happy about it.

Reyna got a soft smile on her face as she stared at Peter, who was walking towards them, answering with, "He just requires some effort. Given his lineage, I would expect nothing less." As Peter stopped in front of them, she sat up straighter, allowing him to peck her on the lips as he took a seat next to her.

Felix, wanting to get down to business spoke up when Pan still hadn't said anything. "Do you want me to bring the cage here?"

Pan, a gleaming in his eyes, shook his head. "No, I have a better idea."

Reyna glared at the back of Peter's head as he lead Felix to the edge of camp, holding a bag filled with multiple supplies out for him to 'deliver'. She did _not_ approve of the plan that Peter had cooked up.

"Head to the other side of the island and deliver the supplies," Pan told Felix, handing him the bag.

"Understood, anything else?"

Knowing Henry was listening, he leaned in speaking in a hushed tone. "Just make sure Henry doesn't find out what you're up to."

Felix nodded, heading off into the forest, and as Pan turned to return to Reyna's side, Henry snuck out from behind a tree and followed him. With Henry taking the bait, Pan settled himself into the seat next to Reyna, throwing his arm around her shoulders. She simply glared, not shoving him off but not leaning into him either. "Come on, love, no need to be so bothered."

She looked over at him, not calming down. "I will stop being angry about it when you stop using that horrid bimbo you keep prisoner." Peter rolled his eyes. "No need to be jealous, love," he told her, pulling her closer to his side. She moved willingly, sighing. "I'm not jealous," she grumbled, "I just don't like that girl."

Peter shook his head getting to his feet. "I have to go get everything set up, will you be alright?" She huffed, clearly unhappy about his leaving, but stood up and nodded with a roll of her eyes.

"I'll be fine; I'll probably go to our clearing, or home. Just hurry back, okay?" He smirked, nodding, and was about to leave when she grabbed his arm, pulling him down into a kiss. "I love you," she told him, giving him a small, half-hearted smile. He just smirked, pecking her lips once more before leaving to release their prisoner.

Pan opened the cage, the blonde girl shrinking back from the opening. "Am I- Am I free?"

Pan smirked, "Not yet, Wendy, but that doesn't mean you can't come out and play."

Felix just threw the bag down right outside the small tree house, before veering left and heading back to camp as planned.

Henry, who had quietly followed Felix unnoticed, came out of his hiding space cautiously, looking to make sure he wasn't seen. Once he was sure the coast was clear, he hurriedly moved towards the bag. Looking inside, he found a canteen of water and some fruit and various other food items. He looked up when he heard a cough coming from inside the hut.

Carefully climbing the ladder, he came into what appeared to be a small house, a table off to one side and a bed at the center. What surprised him was the blonde girl that lay in the bed. She looked sickly, her hair messy, face tired. "Who are you?" he asked shocked.

The girl tensed, her eyes darting around. "You aren't supposed to be here."

Henry nodded. "I know. I thought Pan might be keeping my family here. Why are you so far away from the camp?" He would have thought that at the very least Reyna would want some form of girl companion.

"I- I'm sick, and he's afraid someone else might catch it."

"Who are you?" he asked again, actually receiving an answer this time.

"My name's Wendy."

"Wendy. Darling?" At her miniscule nod, he moved around to sit on the side of her bed. "I'm Henry. What's wrong?"

"It's the island Henry. Its magic is fading. I've been here a long time, but, well, it seems to be affecting me more than the others. You look like him."

"Like who?"

"Your father."

"You knew my dad?"

She nodded. "We were friends. A long time ago, when he was just a little bit older than you, actually. He saved my brothers from danger. He would do anything for my family." She stopped to cough loudly.

"Are you going to be okay?" Henry asked worriedly.

"Maybe you should go."

"But maybe there is something I can do to help."

"Please, I don't want you to catch what I have. Pan is already doing everything that he can. But the magic here, it is not enough."

"There has to be anoth-"

"Please. Go. Before you too become ill." Nodding, he got up walking to the ladder. At the last moment he said, "I'll come back for you, I promise."

She stared after him sadly, tensing when Pan appeared his ever-present smirk adjourning his face. "Well done. I couldn't have played the part better myself. And that bit about dear old dad. Excellent job."

"I don't like lying to him," Wendy whined.

Pan rolled his eyes. "Don't think of it as lying, think of it as providing motivation."

"Motivation for what?"

Pan didn't answer her question. "Back to your cage, Wendy."

Across the island, events were about to take an unfortunate turn.

_Peter stood over a wooden crate, an old deck of cards lying to side, three lying face up in front of him. "Follow the lady, gents." He said, keeping his eyes on the man that was currently playing as he flipped over the queen and jokers. _

_He began moving the cards, changing their places to play a little guessing game. He flashed the lady towards them with a smirk before continuing to mix them. He came to a stop after a minute, waving a hand over them and taking a step back. _

_The man across the makeshift table glanced once at the seventeen-year-old before slamming a coin down in front of the middle card, a cocky smile in place. _

_Peter reached for the card, turning it over to reveal a joker. At the sight he sucked in a big breath, tsking his tongue quietly. "What?" the man asked flabbergasted, he had been sure he had the right one. Peter smirked up at him. "Don't feel too bad. You're not the only one being spurned by the lady tonight."_

_The man's anger was evident when his eyes darted towards Peter's sleeve. Being one step ahead, Peter snatched the bag of gold the man had set down at the beginning, grabbing the coin he had laid down. He then turned_, _darting off. "Stop! Cheat! Thief!" There was a pounding of many feet hitting the pavement as the men who had gathered all chased after him. _

_He turned down an alley, only to find that it was a dead end. Cursing under his breath, he searched for a way out. A hand closed around his arm, spinning his around as a fist came in contact with his face. Swearing once more, he was shoved against the wall behind him, the man he had tried to trick glaring angrily in his face, his hand closing around Peter's neck. Panting, he hands grabbed at the wrist around his throat, trying to keep it from constricting any farther. The man's hand jerked back, forming a fist as he was just about to slam it into Peter, who turned his head and closed his eyes to prepare for the impact._

_"__Stop! Please stop!" the voice of a young child with a Scottish accent shouted, and Peter opened his eyes to see an eight-year-old kid walk over, wrapping his small hands around the man's arm. "Please, don't hurt him. He's my brother!" He cried on the verge of tears. The man looked between the two, his face softening as he looked at the kid. "You'd be better off without him."_

_With that, he shoved Peter forcefully against the wall once more, making him grunt, before throwing_ him _to the ground, prying the bag of coins from his hands. Peter glared as he struggled to keep his grip on the bag, making the man lose his temper and punch him in the face. "Fuck!" Peter swore loudly, using one hand to pinch the bridge of his bleeding nose. _

_The boy fell to his knees beside him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?" _

_Peter waved him off. "Cost of the game."_

_The boy looked scared. "But he took all of our money."_

_At this Peter frowned , rolling his shoulders as he sat up. "Yes, well, I'll figure something out, I always do. Nothing to worry about, Rumple." He got to his feet, pulling his younger brother up as well. "Let's go, I'm starved."_

Reyna was not happy about the need to use _Wendy Darling_ in the plan to save Peter. She hated the girl with a passion and wished that instead of using her for control, Peter would have killed her (or let her do it).

She walked out of the camp right after Peter left to get everything in place, deciding to go for a walk to see where it would lead her. She didn't bother telling anyone, Peter knew she would be out and would be able to find her in a heartbeat anyway.

She didn't like her jealous tendencies, but that didn't mean that she wanted Peter near Wendy. While she could suffer through watching him around Tinkerbell or some other girl (there hadn't been many), after their first encounter, she never wanted to see Wendy again (or let Peter see her). She would admit that she was possessive, but it would be lie to say that Peter wasn't, for gods sakes, he was worse than she was! She knew of the speeches he had given the new boys when she was introduced to them, the fear in their eyes, before they found that it was okay as long as they didn't cross any boundaries.

To know that Peter wanted to use Wendy to further their plan made her feel oddly self conscious, and while she knew it was irrational, she was almost scared that a part of Peter liked– possibly even loved– Wendy, and that was why he kept her around. She knew it was irrational, she really did, but she couldn't stop thinking along those lines, no matter how hard she tried.

David and Emma had been patrolling the camp for the last time before they would break into Pan's compound. Snow and Charming had already brought Tink back to camp, and Neal, Hook, and Emma caught Pan's Shadow. Rumple and Regina had run into them along the way and were currently waiting for their return to storm Pan's compound.

They were walking, swords drawn and at ready in case there were any Lost Boys, when they heard the sound of someone talking. Sharing a look, they moved forward silently, the sound of crickets literally following them, until they came across the source.

Walking through the forest, a black-haired girl was mumbling quietly to herself, something about 'Peter' and 'no good, rotten man stealers'. Seeming to be on the same thought wave, father and daughter nodded to one another, taking a guess that this was Pan's weakness. Putting a finger to her lips, in a universal sign of 'be quiet', she slowly started towards the girl, whose back was turned.

Bending down, she picked up a large stone that rest at her feet, readying herself to knock the shorter girl out.

Reyna tensed when it was too late. Coming out of her thoughts in time to sense someone behind, she spun around to see a blonde woman and man standing behind her. The woman's eyes were frantic while the man's looked slightly sad. "What are y-" was all she got out as the woman brought a rock down on her head, making her black out immediately.

Emma watched as she crumpled, falling to the ground, a small wound forming on her forehead where she was hit. David caught her just before she hit the ground, swinging her into his arms to carry her back to camp.

"Let's get back to camp," David said, Emma nodding furiously as she followed after him.

_Peter opened the door to the spinsters' cabin, leading his younger brother inside. "What are we doing here?" Rumple asked looking nervously up at him. _

_Peter smiled, nodding towards the women. "These nice ladies are going to take care of you for a while." _

_Panic crossed over Rumple's face as tears welled in his eyes. "Please don't make me stay here! I'll be good, I promise." _

_Peter sighed, shaking his head, ignoring the pitying looks from the three women. "This will give me a chance to get a real job, one that will allow us to be together. It will only be for a little while."_

_Rumple stamped his foot, a few tears leaking from his eyes. "We can be together now!"_

_Peter shook his head sadly. "Don't worry, they will take good care of you. Here, I got you something." Reaching into his pocket, Peter pulled out a doll, wearing a blue coat, made from corn husks. "Here, this will protect you and keep you company until we see each other again. Give him a name." _

_Rumple looked down at the doll, a soft smile on his face. "Really?" _

_"__Of course, now I must be going, I will come back for you soon, I promise."_

_Rumple nodded, tears now flowing from his eyes, as Peter walked out the door. As soon as it closed behind him, his lip curled. He was not meant to take care of a child, and he was more that relieved_ _to have_ _him out of his hair, at least for a little while. He didn't look back as he walked to the next town and into the grungiest pub he could find. _


	8. Chapter 8

Tinkerbell was surprised to see that they had succeeded. They captured the girl. Pan hadn't immediately come storming on the camp, nor did all hell break loose. _Yet_. Hook and Neal were currently kneeling down next to the unconscious girl who lay tied up next to the fire. Neal hadn't received any answers pertaining the girl who had helped him his first time on Neverland. Snow, Emma, and David stood off to the side, obviously arguing about their hostage. Regina stood against a tree off to the side, no one listening to her darker suggestions.

They had had Regina and Rumple cover the grounds with protection spells, Emma helping in what little ways she could, but Tink didn't think it would be effective. Pan _always_ knew, and when the girl was concerned, he would tear apart everything if he _didn't_ already know, which was never.

Tink had considered that it was a set up, but the idea was quickly shot down by most of the group (Hook and Rumple agreed that it had been too easy). They were simply too blinded to see that it was exactly the kind of thing that Pan would do.

In the excitement of the game, he hadn't known that something was wrong until the enemy camp was suddenly wiped off the map, right after he finished his speech about Henry saving magic. He could no longer sense it, making him tense. Felix looked towards Pan.

"Is everything alright Pan?"

Pan didn't answer as he got to his feet, hurriedly looking around the camp. He couldn't sense Reyna anywhere on the island, and he needed to see her to be reassured that she was okay. Dread formed a rock in his stomach. "Have you seen Reyna, Felix?" he asked cautiously, trying once more to pinpoint her or the savior, he could tell they were all still on Neverland, but where, he couldn't say.

"Not since earlier, I assumed you had sent her to do something."

This only made him more apprehensive. "I'll be back Felix. If she comes here, tell her I am looking for her. You're in charge," he said forcefully, his ire rising. Felix nodded and Pan disappeared in a black cloud of smoke.

He had checked all the locations she would have been before he finally returned to the camp, empty-handed. He stormed in, thunder sounding loudly, Neverland shifting to match his mood. He knew the savior had her, how it happened was a mystery, but the game was about to get interesting, and he was, for once, not happy about it. They _would_ pay. They _would suffer_. _They would die_ for taking what was his away.

_He hadn't hesitated in flying towards the Jolly Roger, using some pixie dust that he had stored away for a rainy day. The pirate would rue the day for taking her. _

_He landed on the deck, immediately becoming surrounded by the pirate's crew, telling him that Hook was expecting him. He glared at the crew, angrier than he had ever been before. "Captain!" a man in a red beanie shouted, not taking his eyes off of Pan, the sword in his hand shaking violently. _

_There were footsteps before a door at the other end opened, revealing Captain Hook, a smug smirk appearing on his face as he took in Pan's resentful one._

_"__Where. Is. She?" Pan asked lowly, for once not in the mood to make a game of it._

_"__Now, I can't say I know what you're talking about," Hook slowly moved closer, stopping just in front of his crew, "I am simply taking back what you took from me." _

_"__She. Is. Mine. Pirate." He snarled angrily. _

_"__She is my bloody sister, she deserves better than a damned demon like you and a cursed life on this isle," Hook replied, his smirk not wavering. _

_"__If she didn't want to be here, she wouldn't be. Now return her to me, you know what happens when you cross me." Pan's voice was dangerous, the threat lingering between them as they stared each other down. _

_"__Smee, go collect the girl for your captain," Hook commanded his second. Pan raised an eyebrow, knowing it wouldn't be that easy, for Hook that was. Smee hurriedly ran down the staircase, dragging the girl up to the deck. _

_"__Get the hell off!" she shouted, struggling against his grip. "Let me go, Smee!" Smee only stuttered out an "I'm sorry Miss, but captain's orders." She was shoved away, only to be caught, though as she ended up with a cold metal hook at her throat, her arms pinned uncomfortably behind her, she knew she would have preferred Smee. _

_Hook held her against his chest, his hook just barely breaking the skin of her pale neck, his arm holding hers behind her back. Pan moved forwards, only to stop, his eyes narrowed, as Hook pressed harder into the column for her throat, making her breath hitch and a small bead of blood bubbled up in the spot he had dug into. _

_"__What do you say, _mate_? Want me to slit her pretty little throat?" _

_"__What do you want?" _

_"__To kill you of course!"_

_"__That's out of the question, laddie."_

_Pan stared at the pirate in front of him, thinking of a deal he could make with him to get Reyna back. He could try to use magic, but he knew that Hook could kill her before she disappeared. He was regretting not allowing Reyna to learn magic._

_"__You aren't making the rules this time, demon. If you want her to live, you'll do as I say." _

_"__Where's your sense of adventure, captain? Making a gamble, a bluff. You won't kill her. As you pointed out, she is your bloody sister."_

_"__Doesn't matter. Sacrifices have to be made, and if killing her results in killing you, then so be it."_

_"__Isn't there someone you would rather get revenge on over me, pirate?" Pan sneered, baiting him. "Someone who killed your girlfriend? A married woman , I think, someone else's leftovers. I guess you pirate types are quite good at stealing, right? You couldn't get one any other way." _

_Pan smirk as Hook launched towards him with a roar, releasing Reyna in the process, who made quick work of disarming one of the men. The others moved in to protect their captain and crew, though they fought with reservations against a girl, especially one they had a history with. She had always been a good fighter, even better since she came to Neverland, so she had no problem disarming and knocking out a large number of the members, and it wasn't long before she was holding the sword at ready as she glared at her brother. _

_Peter disappeared, only to reappear just behind her, reaching to pull her behind him, a devilish smirk on his face. Hook spun, baring his teeth. "Get them!" he shouted toward who crew who sprang into action._

_Pan simply waved a hand, a bored look crossing his face. "Shouldn't you know that won't work by now?" he said as all the members magically froze. _

_Hook huffed in anger, his face red. "What do you want then?" Pan took his chance. "Many things, most that I would prefer would anger the lady behind me. So we'll just have to do something else." Hook just glared. "I'll grant you passage off the island, a portal for you and your ship." _

_"__And what do you get in return? There is always a price, even more when it comes to you." _

_Pan only smirked. "Well, perhaps you did learn something in Neverland. As for my end of the deal, you will relinquish all ties to your sister, and don't interfere with myself or her again. Also, I expect the pixie dust that Tinkerbell gave you, and any Dreamshade I know you have taken." This made Hook angry; it was how he planned on killing the Dark One. "But that's not all."_

_An hour later, a large whirlpool was forming in the bay of Neverland, thunder rolling in the sky as Pan easily used his magic to create a portal to return the Jolly Roger and her passengers to the Enchanted Forest. The boat, sailing towards it, fell in, swirled for a few moments, before the hole closed and the sea calmed once again. Killian Jones wouldn't be back for a long time. _

She woke up with her head throbbing painfully. Well she assumed it would be painful, she had had much worse so she ignored it fairly easily. She was about to call out for Peter when it all came to her.

She had let herself get kidnapped. She was dead. If they didn't kill her, Felix or, more likely, Peter would. She mentally cursed. She could feel rope chafing her wrists, borderline painfully tight. Her finger tips were beginning to go numb. She could tell that she was on the ground, near a fire from the slight heat and quiet crackling. From the rustling and hushed whispers, she would say that there were eight people. _Eight? _She thought Peter had only said five.

She could hear a loud crack of thunder, a bright flash that she assumed was lightning (she wasn't going to open her eyes and draw attention to herself). It would appear Peter was angry. Was he looking for her? Of course he _would_, she _knew_ that, but had he noticed _yet_, or was he _still_ caught up with Henry? Not that she blamed him; she honestly wanted his life to be first priority.

It was shortly after her blind assessment that she began to eavesdrop on the conversation that floated towards her.

"We could just wait for Pan to come to us, and then bargain for Henry," a woman suggested, her voice hard, an angry edge to it.

"Are you sure we should have done this? I mean if he cares about her, it seems a little low," a more timid, lighter woman's voice spoke, clearly in the minority opinion of her kidnapping.

"Snow, I know it isn't right, but if it will get our grandson back, we have to try it," this was the first male's voice she heard. It wasn't her brother's, so she assumed it was the prince. There was a sigh followed by an 'I know'.

A harsher voice spoke next. "If you would just let me _rip out her heart_, we would be able to control her, and by extension, Pan. He'll hand Henry over _willingly_ if he really is as in love as the fairy says." her tone was annoyed and demanding, but there was a worried undertone. The Evil Queen? That was the only one left other than Hook, who she was certain was at the camp somewhere.

She had to admit that the Queen's plan was actually kind of smart. If her heart could be stolen. Or if Pan was foolish enough to know when she wasn't completely herself.

"I, for one, agree with Snow. Take the girl back to Pan. He won't be angry if he doesn't know she was kidnapped. Just leave her in the forest, she'll wake up and go back to Pan. No one will be any wiser and we may live to get off Neverland." This voice surprised her. The British accented woman's voice was one she recognized. She almost laughed. The fairy had changed sides. After everything Peter did for the wingless fairy. At least she had enough sense to know when they were fighting a losing battle.

"We can't do that," the first voice started, "she may be the only lead to getting Henry back. Pan trusts her. Maybe we can find out his plan for Henry"– no amount of torture could make her turn on Peter– "or use her against Pan. Either way, she is the best chance we've had since we came, we can't just give her up."

"Aye, but at what cost, lass? I've seen the damage the demon has done for far less. This is his most important possession, do you truly believe he will show any mercy, Emma?" The voice of her brother made her grind her teeth in disdain, though she scoffed at how she had been downgraded to an object by him. She, if only grudgingly, had to agree though that it would not be pretty when Peter got his hands on them. She couldn't wait.

"Guys, what are you talking about? Reyna is not working for Pan, she helped me get off the island, she's a friend. Would someone please explain to me what is going on?" Neal. She felt a wave of pity flood her. She didn't want to betray him, but it had to be done.

Deciding to make her conscious presence known, she opened her eyes, all the while saying, "Is that what I've been demoted to, Killy?" using the nickname she had given him when she was growing up, cringing internally, "a possession, an object. When Peter made that deal, I was honestly hoping that you wouldn't go as far as to forget about me. I guess you never did change much? Didn't even get your revenge on the Dark One."

She smirked as he tensed, all eyes turning surprised towards her. Tinkerbell, looking nervous, backed up slightly. She turned her gaze on the ex-fairy, a glare in place. "I have to say I'll take _immense_ pleasure in tearing you apart myself, as I should have done all those years ago." Tinkerbell winced at the promise; the conviction in Reyna's toning expressing just how serious she was.

She turned back towards the seven from Storybrooke, realizing her brother was actually aligned with Rumplestiltskin, propping herself up on the hands behind her back. "What's wrong, Killy?" she asked looking put out and innocent. "Cat got your tongue?" she smirked as she used the question that Peter always used to use when she would give him the silent treatment, referencing their first meeting.

"Killy?" Emma repeated, pulling a face at the nickname.

Reyna's violet-blue eyes looked at Emma. "So you're the savior? I cannot say I'm as impressed as Peter seemed to be. And Killy is short for Killian, the pirate's real name. You didn't think Hook was his name, did you?" Her voice was condescending, coming out slowly, like she was explaining something to a young child, before becoming taunting and sarcastic. Maybe she had spent too much time around Peter. His behavior was rubbing off on her.

Hook found his voice during that comment, his face hard and devoid of emotion as he spoke up, attracting everyone's attention. "I didn't forget about you, not a day went by I didn't consider coming back to get you. Had I done that, I would have broken our deal. And yes, to Pan that is all you'll ever be. An object."

"Wait you are working with Pan?" Neal questioned, only to get ignored.

She giggled at the statement, making everyone except Hook look at her like she was crazy. "Keep telling yourself that," she said in a sing-song voice, "you'll find that your idea of love isn't the same as mine. After all, you never came looking for me before that either. Before Baelfire, before Felix, before _Peter_. You always were selfish, even before Milah died. Before Milah was murdered right in front of you! Before you turned into the monster of a man you are today!"

She stopped there just as a calloused had striked her cheek, making the skin prickle and burn. She smirked as she saw her brother standing over her, hand still outreached. Everyone else looked surprised, and Tink was even looking horrified and, towards her, sympathetic. She wasn't fazed at being hit, he had done it when she was little, why not do it now when she was goading him into it? "Well, isn't this a turn of events. Show them who you really are, brother-dearest."

That was the comment that caused the camp to break out in shouting, Emma towards Regina, Snow and Charming towards Hook, Hook towards all the Charmings, Regina towards Snow, Charming towards Regina, Rumple towards Regina, Neal towards Hook, Emma towards Neal.

Everyone yelled at everyone, no one giving in. The only one who hadn't joined in was Tinkerbell, who stood off the side, a frown of her face as her eyes were dazed. She smirked as she looked back at the larger group, her hands working at untying the knot that locked her hands together.

_Reyna sat bored on one of the crates on the deck, the sea gently swaying the ship to and fro. Her brother, Killian Jones, was standing at the wheel, his harlot– he denied it when she referred to the woman like that, saying they were True Loves– standing next to him, tucked under his arm. She didn't really like the woman much, but nor did she like her brother so the point was moot. She was only ten years old at the time, but she still had a high aptitude. She was extremely smart, though she had learned to keep her mouth shut, and was very perceptive. _

_She for one did not believe in True Love, especially not between those two. It was all lust and adventure, she always heard them, closely resembling rabbits. The skank had abandoned her husband and son to join them at sea, and still she always complained about missing them, or, before she had left, returned to them every night. She was definitely older than her brother as well, perhaps by 20 years at the most. She was at least 34 by the looks of her, but her brother was only 22. _

_Her brother. He was a selfish bastard. Ever since her oldest brother had died, he had let himself go, becoming a pirate, a thief, and he couldn't care less. It wasn't that that bothered her though. _

_It was the way he treated her like she was nothing but a burden. He had almost sold her out to Blackbeard, had she not been cunning enough to get out of the deal. She also may or may not have tormented him by comparing him to their dead-beat father. She had taken a nice beating for that. But of course, he always liked a good fuck, and the live-in prostitute covered that (Milah was a good ego boost as well). _

_It was the way that he would get drunk and cause a ruckus, the way he would boss her around and make her do most of the work on _his_ ship. It was the way that he only thought of his own interests without a care for the consequences or impact on others (__almost__ always her). It was his arrogance, his supposed superiority, his attitude. _

_But most of all, it was the horrid Queen of Hearts, Cora, that she hated of all the stupid things he had done. Welcoming that witch into their lives was a mistake, and she loathed every second the woman was in any proximity to her (which was only when Cora needed a favor). _

_He was a bad brother, always had been, unlike Liam. But had she known what was to come, what life had in store for the next 6 years, she would have run away. If she had known it would lead her to Peter Pan, she would have bloody well thanked him. His terrible treatment was going to get her her happy ending._

She was herded from the camp after they all stopped fighting, David holding a sword to her back with Tink, Regina, and Snow leading the way, Rumplestiltskin, Neal, Emma, and her brother bringing up the rear. She could hear the quiet sounds of the Lost Boys talking, and if it weren't for the silencing spell Regina put on her, she would have called out. They came to a stop just outside, the camp visible through gaps in the trees.

"Can I at least use magic on these boys?" Rumple asked, angry that he was being kept on a leash.

"No," Neal said simply.

"I'll do it," Regina whispered, raising her hand to perform the spell. Waving her hand, the boys flashed purple before slumping to the ground, asleep. They all entered, weapons raised, David pressing the tip of his sword farther into her back to make sure she moved.

"Where's Pan?"

"I don't know."

"Where's Henry?"

"Henry!"

"He's got to be somewhere."

Everyone was talking at once, but Reyna didn't pay attention to who said what as her eyes searched for Peter. She spotted Felix unconscious next to a tree, but neither Henry nor Peter were anywhere to be seen.

"Help!" A voice shouted, making Reyna tense, her face flashing with anger and she released a growl, though no sound came out.

Emma took off towards the little girl's voice, the others following suit.

Wendy was clearly surprised. "You're an adult."

Emma nodded. "My name's Emma, I'm looking for my son."

Neal was next through the trees. "Wendy?"

"Do I know you?"

"It's Baelfire."

Wendy looked surprised. Neal rushed forward, banging on the lock with the hilt of his sword. The door opened, and Wendy crawled out, throwing herself at Bae. "What are you doing here?" he asked, surprised.

"Well, I- I came back to save you."

"You did that for me?"

"I couldn't bear to lose a member of my family." Neal looked at her sadly, though there familial love in his eyes, even after all these years.

They lead Wendy back to the camp, giving her a blanket. Hook and Charming were guarding Reyna, who was glaring daggers at Wendy. Wendy looked over occasionally, quickly dropping her eyes, looking terrified.

"Hey Wendy, you've been here a long time, have you seen my son? His name is Henry."

"Has Pan said anything about the heart of the Truest Believer?" Emma asked.

Wendy looked between the two before shaking her head. "No, I'm sorry, he never mentioned anything about a heart."

Rumple stepped forward, eyes narrowed. "She's lying," he accused, "Where is he? I've carried enough lies in my life to recognize one. She knows where Henry is."

Neal looked hurt. "Is that true?"

"You don't understand- "

"You're helping Pan?" Snow asked incredulously.

"He's keeping my brothers alive. Only if I do as he says."

"Trust me. Whatever he's promised, he will go back on his word," Rumple told her.

"And why should I trust a man who abandoned his own son?"

Regina spoke next. "Because, your brothers are alive. They helped this woman named Belle get this box so we can defeat Pan."

"They're okay," Wendy said, sounding relieved

"Only if we succeed."

"Wendy, I really need your help. Please."

Reyna silently watched the scene unfold, her anger at the Darling girl rising as she worked to undo her bindings. Wendy sighed.

"Pan told Henry that he needs his heart to save magic. That's a lie. He needs it to save himself. He's dying. He needs the heart of the Truest Believer to absorb all the magic in Neverland. Once he does, he will be truly immortal, all powerful."

"And Henry?" Snow and Emma asked at the same time.

Wendy gulped. "It's a trade. When Pan lives, Henry will die."

"And where are they going?" Regina demanded.

Wendy looked at Reyna, terrified, as she answered. "Skull Rock. You don't have much time."

Reyna was jerked from the boat by Regina and Emma, Neal tying the boat to one of the rocks on the shore of the entrance to Skull Rock. "These are from Henry's shoes." Emma pointed at the footprints in the sand. She began to follow them, only to be thrown backwards by an invisible wall. Neal intercepted her, catching her and taking the brunt of her fall.

"Pan cast a protection spell," Rumple said. Regina glared at where the invisible wall was. "There has to be a way to break it." She waved her hand, creating a fireball, throwing it at the staircase. It ricocheted off the spell, bouncing back towards them. Reyna just managed to duck as it soared past where her head was seconds earlier. She glared at the Evil Queen, wishing she had her voice to start shouting.

"Try all you want, but Pan's magic is too powerful. At least for you." Rumple walked forward, passing without problem through the barrier. "How did you do that?" Emma asked, astonished.

"The spell was designed to keep anyone who casts a shadow from entering. Though she," he said pointing at Reyna, "may be immune to it as well."

"And you don't have one, you were telling the truth," Neal said.

"And Pan knows it, that's why he cast this spell. This isn't about keeping you out, it's about luring me in. He knows I won't give up the chance to finish what I came to do," Rumple informed them.

"You really did want to save Henry."

"I gave you my trust with that box, Bae, now I need you to give it back."

Reyna's eyes widened as she saw the box they had been hinting at all night. She moved to step forward, only for her arms to be jerked backwards as Emma caught the restraints. Reyna glared. She needed to get to Peter.

Neal stepped forward, handing Pandora's Box off to the Dark One.

Regina stepped up right against the spell, glaring at Rumple. "You better come through on this, Gold, or I'll make whatever Pan has planned for you look like child's play. Do you understand me?"

Gold smirked. "A simple 'good luck' would have sufficed." With the Box in hand, Gold marched up the stairs to face Peter for (hopefully) the last time.

The other four watched him leave, quickly becoming impatient at having to wait. Reyna was getting restless. Thunder rolled outside, and she just wanted to get up those stairs.

"The moon," Emma said out of nowhere. At everyone's confused looks, she continued. "The moon is what causes our shadows right? What if there was a way to block it out, using magic that is." "Like an eclipse? Is that even possible?" Neal asked. "Maybe, I would need help," Regina answered, looking hopefully at the sky. "With magic?" Emma sounded surprised. "It requires a lot, I guess we will find out how well those lessons paid off. Follow my lead."

Reyna watched with moderate interest as both woman raised their hands, crackling with power as it rippled visibly. Neal came to stand beside her, watching in awe. Slowly, a dark shadow began to form over the moon. Reyna was surprised, she hadn't thought they would be able to do it.

"It worked!" Emma exclaimed, "Let's go!"

She and Neal each grabbed one of Reyna's arms, dragging her up the stairs behind Regina, cautiously turning the corner into the high ceilinged cave.

"It's time, Henry. Time to save magic. To save Neverland."

"What do I have to do?"

"You must give me your heart, Henry, the heart of the Truest Believer."

"You mean, I have to believe?"

Pan chuckled. "No, Henry. I mean, you need to give me your heart."

"But what will happen to me?"

"You'll become the greatest of all heroes."

"You can tell me the truth. I know all magic comes with a price"

Pan sighed, nodding. "I would never lie to you Henry. And you're right. There is a price. You'll have to stay here, on the island with me. Neverland will be your new home. I know it is a huge sacrifice, but it is worth it."

"Heroes have make sacrifices. My family taught me that."

"They would be proud if they could see you now. You're about to save them all. Are you ready?"

"Yes," Henry said without hesitation. Peter smirked. "Then let me help you." He grabbed Henry's arm, waving his hand over it. Henry met Pan's eyes, suddenly looking nervous. Pan nodded, encouraging the boy.

Henry, looking down at his hand, shoved it into his chest, his face contorting with pain. He pulled it out, his hand now holding a vibrant red heart that was glowing gold.

"Henry, wait!" came a shout from behind him, and he spun to see Emma shove Reyna towards his dad, Regina running towards him as well. "Whatever Pan is tell you to do, don't do it," Neal advised, holding Reyna tightly. She shouted soundlessly, trying to make him loosen his grip. Pan's eyes flashed as he saw, his eyes narrowing.

"Dad! You're alive?"

"I am, buddy, I am. I need you to listen to me. Pan is lying to you."

"Well it's nice to see you too, Baelfire. Not to mention the savior, the Evil Queen, and Reyna," Pan spoke sarcastically at first before becoming bitter, and finally angry. Emma ignored him.

"Henry, you need to get away from him now. He's trying to hurt you."

Henry didn't want to believe it. "No, my heart. It's going to save magic. It's going to save all of you."

Regina, nearly in tears at seeing her baby alive, spoke up. "No, this was never about the magic. You have to believe us. The only thing Pan is interested in is saving himself."

"That's not true!" Henry shouted, at the same time Reyna mouthed it.

"Of course it isn't," Peter said stepping forward, not lying this time.

"Yes it is! Pan can't live without you dying. If you give him your heart, it's going to kill you," Neal said.

"Don't let them stop your belief. Remember, every hero gets tested." Henry looked down at his heart, than at Pan.

"Henry, I know what being a hero looks like, and this is not it," Emma said.

"Why would they lie?" Henry asked Pan.

"Because that's what they do. You know that better than anyone."

"Henry, you have to believe us," Regina pleaded.

"They don't care about Neverland, Henry. They know that if you give me your heart, than you'll have to stay. They're being selfish because they don't want to lose you."

"You have to trust us."

"Trust! I'm the only one who's ever been honest with you Henry. The only one who ever truly believed in you, Henry. This is your choice, not theirs. You have to choose now."

Reyna was nearly in tears as she watched the sand move through the hourglass. Peter's time was nearly up.

"We believe in you, Henry," Neal said. "Because we love you," Emma finished. "More than anything," Regina added.

Henry smiled at his family. "I love you too."

Tears begged to fall down her cheeks. He couldn't do this, he had to give Peter his heart. She couldn't live without him.

"But I have to save magic. I'm sorry." Neal, Emma, and Regina all rushed forwards shouting 'no', Reyna still being dragged by Neal. Relief coursed through her veins. Peter would live.

Henry turned, shoving the heart into Pan's chest. A large wave of magic exploded through the cavern (felt throughout the entire island), knocking everyone but Pan off their feet. Henry fell unconscious to the floor. Henry's family quickly got their bearings, rushing towards the fallen boy.

Peter, in contrast, ran towards Reyna, who lay discarded on the floor, struggling to get up with her wrists tied. "Reyna," he sighed as he pulled her up, waving his hand over the rope to make it disappear. She threw herself at him, throwing her arms around his neck. "You did it," she breathed, "You're alive." Peter wrapped his arms around her, glad to have her back in his arms after nearly losing her. "I love you," he told her. He had been worried that he would never get to tell her that again. She nodded, looking up at him and pulling his face to hers, ignoring the shouts for Henry to wake up behind them.

They broke apart, and Peter led her over to the savior as she began shouting at him. "What the hell did you do to him?" Pan smirked. "Oh I didn't do anything, Emma. He had to give me his heart of his own free will."

Emma got her feet. Pan, his smirk in place, only bothered to pull Reyna closer to his side (and slightly behind him). "I'll take it back from you," she told him breathlessly, launching herself towards him. He disappeared, only to reappear behind them, grabbing the box now containing Rumplestiltskin and offering it to Reyna. "I don't think you have it in you. Rumplestiltskin didn't. Why should you?"

"Where is he?" Emma demanded, raising her sword threateningly. "What did you do?" Neal added.

"Oh, he's right here, in this box. Safe and sound and out of the way. Unfortunately for you, he can't hurt me anymore. And neither can you."

"Really?" Emma asked, stepping forward and slashing her sword at Pan's arm. It barely nicked him, drawing very little blood. "And how did that feel?" Pan smirked, pulling Reyna fully into his arms, using his magic to fly. Hovering a few feet off the ground, he smiled triumphantly at Emma. "Like a tickle." Before they could stop them (not that they could if they wanted to), Peter flew him and Reyna from Skull Rock.

The others returned to the Lost Boy camp, Regina laying Henry on the mattress that Wendy had occupied previously. "An hour isn't much time, I suggest we get started looking," Hook said, not believing they would find Pan, let alone get Henry's heart.

Regina, catching movement in her peripheral vision, got up and marched angrily towards Felix. "Where is he?" she shouted. Felix smirked. "Gone, there's nothing you can do. He's already won. Pan never fails."

Regina, letting her anger get the best of her, snarled, "You won't talk? How about I make you talk?" Felix didn't even flinch as she made to tear out his heart, only to be stopped by Emma, catching her arm. "Regina, wait. I don't think torture is our best move here. Look at these kids. They've been to hell and back. We need to try something else."

"They don't respond to reason, we already tried that, what else could you offer?"

"What every kid wants," she started, looking at Mary-Margaret, "a mother."

While Regina didn't think it was a good plan, she humored Emma. Emma walked around to the front, kneeling down to be at a better height to speak to the boys. In a friendly tone, she said, "Guys, listen to me. We are not going to hurt you. I know you're loyal to Pan, and I get that. But you are making a terrible mistake. For a long time, I thought I wasn't going to find my family, I was a Lost Girl. But I was reminded today that I am not alone. That I have a lot of people that love me. If that can happen to me, it can happen to you."

Felix cut in then. "Pan and Reyna, each other, are the only family we need."

"No, family doesn't do what he did. Pan lied to you and made you do terrible things. To save himself."

"Don't listen to her, Pan cares about all of us."

"No he doesn't, we care about you. We can save you; we can take you home with us to our land. There is no reason to fear Pan anymore. Until he absorbs the power of Henry's heart, he can be stopped. You just have to tell us where he is."

"Leave now while Pan still allows you to breathe," Felix threatened, going to stand up, only to be shoved down by Hook's, well, hook. "That's the only hope you'll get."

Emma leaned down until she was in Felix's face, whispering, "Where is Pan?"

"Not telling."

Most of the Lost Boys shared a look, no one believing her. They thought of Neverland as their home. The Lost Boys, their Lost Girl, and Pan were a family. They wouldn't let them fail. If Pan died, Reyna would, and Neverland would fall. Neverland was their home, and nothing could change that. However, there were several who did not agree apparently.

"Can you really bring us home?" one of them asked. "Shut your mouth!" Felix shouted at his betrayal.

"Yes, with your help."

The boy only hesitated for a moment. "Their clearing. The Thinking Tree."

"No! Stop it! All of you!" Felix shouted as a boy next to the first agreed that that was where they would be.

Emma just smiled. "What is that?"

"It's where they go when they want to be alone. You can find them there, it's not far."

"No, do not trust her!" Felix shouted.

"Can you tell us where that is?"

The boy looked up at Felix for only a second, the older boy glaring furiously. "Yeah. But you have to swear that you'll take us with you."

Emma nodded, tears in her eyes. "I promise. We are going home. All of us." The boy quickly offered directions to their clearing. "It's in the Pixie Woods, just north of here."

Emma, standing up, looked at Hook. "Do you know where that is?"

"Aye, the whole region is deserted now. No one but Pan has set foot in those woods for centuries."

"Then let's make history," Neal said.

"We're going to need you here. To get Henry's heart, we'll need help from both ends," Emma said. Neal nodded, assuring her that Henry would be safe.

Snow, Regina, and Emma all set off to find Pan.

They had just made it into a clearing, when they spotted Pandora's Box. Snow ran for it excitedly, knowing it was David's only way off the island.

"Be care-" Emma stared to say, only to be cut off as a large vine swung out and wrapped itself around Snow's torso, tethering her to the tree. "Mary-Margaret!" she said, rushing forward, only for Regina and herself to suffer the same fate. The vine wrapped tightly around them, going over their bodies several time. They struggled against their bindings uselessly.

"Are you still at it? Don't you know? Peter Pan never fails. I didn't expect you to find me, but then again, I shouldn't be surprised. You're mothers. Quite tenacious about your offspring. But, if you're looking to see Henry again, I have to tell you, there is only one place you'll be reunited- in death." Pan had come out of the forest, pulling Reyna along by their intertwined hands, walking in front of the women to taunt them.

Regina's lip curled as she struggled harder against the vines. Hearing Pan mention Henry being dead only made her more angry.

"Having trouble moving?" Pan asked, smirking at Regina. "Not surprised, given where you are. You see, what's hastening your demise is your regret."

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked, fighting against the ever-tightening plant.

"This tree is the site of a very important event for me. I abandoned my brother here."

"You have a brother?" Regina asked, looking both disgusted and angry.

"I'm older than I look."

"If you had a kid brother, you must regret losing him too," Emma guessed.

"But I don't. Quite the opposite actually. See, I have him all boxed up, so I don't lose him again."

Emma's eyes widened as she realized what Pan was implying. "Rumplestiltskin is your brother?"

"That he is."

"You're a fraud," Regina accused. "Your magic has weakened. You can't hurt us."

Pan nodded, smirking. "That's true, but that's why I'm here. This tree will protect me until my power is restored. And then we get to have some real fun."

"There has to be another way," Emma said breathlessly.

"But you're not going to get to me. See, this tree attacks the regret inside you, and you've got plenty."

"I regret not killing you when I had the chance." Reyna looked confused at this, eyeing the savior warily. That wouldn't do.

"No, that's not it. I have your son's heart inside me. I can feel just how much you let him down. Time and time again."

"Leave her alone," Snow commanded, glaring at Pan.

"Perhaps I should. After all, what chance did she have? Look at the example you set. Abandoning her for twenty-eight years."

"Are you finished?" Regina asked, sounding bored. It was then the Reyna saw what was happening. "Peter," she hissed under breath. He only waved her off. "Last words from the queen. Perhaps the deathbed confession from the one who has the most to regret." Reyna huffed at being ignored.

"Yeah, there's only one problem with that," Regina started. Reyna tensed, wishing she could do something to stop her. "I did cast a curse that devastated an entire population. I have tortured and murdered, done terrible things." Pan looked confused, not seeing the point to Regina's speech. "I should be overflowing with regret, but I'm _not_. It got me my son."

Regina shoved against the restraints, which broke easily at her admission. Both Emma and Mary-Margaret stumbled forward, looking surprised. Regina moved forward, throwing her hand out to take Henry's heart back.

Reyna gasped in pain as her hand was shoved into her chest. "Reyna!" Pan shouted behind her. Regina jerked her hand out, glaring at the girl who had jumped in front of the monster. "You won't be able to save him." Regina smirked as she waved her hand towards Reyna, making her slump to the ground. "Grab her; we'll take her with us. Call it payback," Regina growled, closing the distance between her and Pan before pulling the golden heart from his chest. He groaned, falling to his knees as he clutched his chest.

Regina, a sadistic smile on her face, reached down and took Pandora's Box from Pan's grasp. She then turned to face the others, Emma and Snow sharing the load of the unconscious girl (it wasn't that she was heavy, it just made the workload more evenly distributed). "Now, let's go save Henry."

Pan was not happy about this turn of events, not happy indeed. He couldn't even care about losing the heart of the Truest Believer, not when he had lost Reyna, yet again. He cursed himself for letting his ego get the better of him. He should have listened when she tried to get his attention. Maybe she would still be by his side and he would be able to live forever with her there.

He was even angrier when he had stormed into the camp to find all the Lost Boys gone. Of course, they had betrayed him. He scowled at nothing as he made his way to Hangman's Tree, digging through the dresser in the bedroom, until he touched the hilt of a dagger. He pulled it out, looking at the blade and its sheath before putting onto his belt. He had a ship to get to before it was too late. He would get his family back. Any of the Lost Boys that didn't betray him would be permitted to return. More importantly, he was going to get his Lost Girl back.


	9. Chapter 9

_Pan sat against the trunk of his Thinking Tree, his eyes closed with a tranquil expression on his usually marred– whether it be with a smirk, mischief, or anger– face. It was times like these when he just enjoyed being alone, away from the responsibilities of Neverland, away from the Lost Boys, and away from his impending death._

_The clearing he sat in was comfortable. The large tree which he sat under at its center, green grass rolling across the large field. It was one of the prettier parts of the island, in the Pixie Woods. While the rest of the island was overflowing with shrubs and poisonous plants, this clearing was isolated and relatively peaceful. The light always seemed to shine a little brighter, and the grass was always greener. In the distance he could hear the quiet sound of waves crashing onto the beach shores. _

_He seemed to lose himself in his thoughts, as he often did, allowing the calm atmosphere to relax him as much as possible (despite common belief, he was never good at acting as young as he pretended. It was also quite stressful. He too, like so many others, suffered from a range of emotions and stress). _

_He thought of his brother. The tree always reminded him of Rumple. He didn't feel bad for abandoning him. He probably should, and a part of him truly did love him. That might be why he cared for his Lost Boys so much (this too was a misconception of the masses). He wasn't meant to take care of someone else. A child can't take care of a child. Sure, he had let his shadow drag him away with no remorse, but that didn't mean he forgot about his little burden. It was why he called himself Peter Pan. It was the silly name for the last gift he had ever given Rumple. Not usually sentimental, he still kept the doll on his person most of the time, cloaked under several spells. _

_He thought of his mission. He would need to get the heart of the Truest Believer. He had the picture of the boy, and all his forces– that he had collected so far– out searching for him or any of his living relatives. He wanted immortality more than anything else, nothing would come between him and his goal, nothing would stop him. Peter Pan never fails. _

_As he thought of the Truest Believer, his mind wandered to the 'prophecy' he was given by the seer. What could she have possibly meant? As he never wanted to grow up, he couldn't figure out what a man would bother to seek out for his entire life, nor could he fathom actually caring for something enough to mourn its loss. Even when he lost a Lost Boy – cost of the game– he was never truly sad about it. What could possibly hold such importance to him that it would be worth more than his own life? Than his chance at immortality? Than his own selfish desires? He assumed the seer was lying to him. _

_He was pulled from his thoughts by a loud yelp that resounded not far behind him. Standing, he disappeared in a cloud of smoke, teleporting to the edge of the trees by the cliffs. He made it just in time to see a girl (that was a shock to him) falling over the edge._

_For an unknown reason, an irrational feeling of panic came over him as her screams echoed in his ears. The island was unnervingly quiet following the splash of her landing in the water. Cursing under his breath, he ran to the edge scared for the girl who had just plummeted her way into Mermaid Lagoon. He didn't know why he felt the need to do it, or why he was suddenly so worried about another person (he didn't bother to give it much thought). Taking a few steps back to get a running start, he ran back the steps, diving into the now calm waters below. _

_Breaking the surface, Pan quickly saw the girl, who was weakly struggling against a mermaid who was slowly forcing her deeper into more pressurized water. Swimming quickly for the aquatic girl, anger taking the reigns as he saw the girl going unconscious and turning blue from lack of oxygen, Pan reached out to grab her. "Let her go!" the mermaid hissed at him, showing its true colors compared to the fairytale mermaids. _

_Pan, glaring at the fish waved his hand, magic flashing brightly as the skin on the 'maids arm began to sizzle and burn, peeling off in flaky layers as the water bubbled and heated. Hissing like a serpent, the mermaid relinquished the girl to Pan, darting deeper, clutching her damage (and disabled, it wouldn't work again afterwards) hand to her large chest._

_He hurriedly swam back to the surface, lugging the now dead-weight of the girl by her waist. Making it to the shore, he gently carried her bridal style onto the beach, tenderly lying her small (unhealthily so) body on the wet sand a little ways from the water. Waving a hand over himself to dry his clothes, he got down on his knees, checking her pulse and breathing. Both were shallow, and he wasn't exactly sure how to handle it, a foreign feeling to him. He sat, praying that she would live, occasionally checking her vitals again. _

_At one point she hadn't been breathing for several minutes, her heart stopped. Feeling an overwhelming need to save her, he carefully began what little CPR he knew, and while he wouldn't admit it later on, administered mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. He relaxed when she began to breathe again, though her lips remained the unnatural blue color. He paced impatiently, waiting for her to wake up. _

A girl was awoken by the sound of talking. She wondered where she was. Her head pounded as she forced her ears to listen to the sound. "They're trying to take you two away from me. But I won't let them," the person, a boy she thought, sounded like he was on the brink of being mental. The voice had a British accent, though she couldn't put a face or name to the sound. She groaned quietly, her head hurting as it spun. She could feel the world beneath her swaying slightly, and it was making her nauseous.

"Reyna?" she heard the voice question, the crazed sound becoming concern and relief. _Reyna?_ Who was that? Was that who she was? It sure didn't sound familiar. Why didn't it sound like it was directed at her? She was very confused.

She sat up immediately, eyes flying opened, looking around hurriedly. Nothing looked familiar, and she was wondering where and who she was. She flinched back as she saw a boy, no older than seventeen, standing over her, love and worry warring in his dark green eyes. "Who the bloody hell are you?" she shouted, scrambling to put distance between herself and the stranger. Her thick British accent sounded odd to her ears, though why, she didn't know.

The boy's face fell, looking perplexed. "Reyna, it's me, Peter." The name didn't ring a bell. "I don't know a Peter. I think. And who's Reyna?" The boy– Peter– seemed to realize what was going on, his face going from concern to anger. She shrank back. Something about the boy felt off, she just couldn't but her finger on what it was.

Peter's eyes narrowed. "You're Reyna. And I'm Peter. We are-" he didn't finish the sentence, with a look that meant (she assumed) he was having epiphany. Suddenly, he spun around, his face contorting with fury.

He stormed to the bed beside hers, glaring at the brunette, who also didn't look familiar, before hovering his hand over his chest, making it glow gold. Her eyes widen, what the hell was that? Peter suddenly jerked back, gasping as he clutched his hand, teeth bared. "Oh, how clever."

She watched, bewildered, as Peter latched on to the air behind the other boy, pulling back. Her breathing sped as she watched a purple mass, the size of the boy (who was now in pain) detached from his back like his shadow. Fear welled up in her, as well as surprise, though a small part, in the very back of her mind was both indifferent and, lustful? That seemed odd, but she didn't bother deciphering her feelings as she jumped off the bed, getting as far away as possible from the angry boy.

The room suddenly, like magic, had another occupant, an older man with shoulder length hair appearing with a box in his hand. "Blood magic works both ways, brother," the man said, attracting Peter's attention. The girl– was her name actually Reyna?– looked between the two, not seeing many similarities. The man waved a hand over the box, making the red jewel pop up and red smoke to materialize from it.

Peter's eyes widened in panic as it moved towards him, making him tug harder on the younger boy's, well, shadow. Without much control from herself, she stepped moved towards Peter, her hand outstretched. "No!" she shouted, not sure why a sudden crippling amount of despair, terror, and protectiveness overwhelmed her other emotions. She was too late, meeting Peter's eyes, which filled with determination upon meeting hers, as he was sucked into the vortex. At the last second, his irises glowed before the emotions in them changed, almost becoming a completely different person as his face changed to show anxiety. "No!" he shouted just before disappearing.

She shrank back to the shadows, narrowly avoiding the horde of people that rushed into the room towards the only boy left. He was panting from exertion as he lay back on the bed. She felt her throat close up and tears fill her eyes, but she pegged it as everything being thrown at in her in the course of three minutes as well as the slight claustrophobia of being in such a small space with so many people.

"Henry? Henry!" The first woman, a short woman with dark brown, borderline black, hair and dark brown eyes, shouted as she ran towards the boy. _Henry?_ The girl thought through her hazy hyperactive mind. She was followed closely by a long blonde haired woman with hazel eyes, a man with light brown hair and blue eyes, a second man with brown hair and brown eyes, and a third woman with black hair cut like a pixie's with hazel eyes. The woman in the lead ran right over to the boy, putting her hands on his shoulders.

"Henry!" She shouted again, and the boy gasped his eyes flying open. The girl couldn't help but think he 'felt' different than he had minutes before. "It's okay. I'm okay," Henry said breathlessly. "Are you sure?" the woman asked as the others gathered with varying degrees of worry on their faces. As Henry nodded, the man in the queer leather outfit spoke up. "He's a strong boy, Regina. You raised him well." The brunette, Regina nodded, tears filling her eyes as she leaned down to hug the young boy.

She met Henry's eyes over Regina's shoulder, a shiver running down her spine. There was definitely something off about him.

_Reyna couldn't figure out what was wrong with Pan. He had been acting strange, at least strange for an immortal (and magical) teenage boy with an oversized ego. He had been disappearing often and had a very short temper– much shorter than it usually was. While they were still on not-so-good terms after she helped Baelfire, _Neal_, escape (it had only been two weeks), that didn't stop her from worrying about him. He may want nothing to do with her, but she wanted to make sure he was okay._

_She was making dinner for the boys with Felix– she had managed to worm her way back into his life, and they were currently on better terms than they had ever been– when she felt a hand close tightly around her bicep, pulling her backwards and up, forcing her to her feet. She couldn't stop the surprised yelp that she released, turning her head to meet Pan's storming green eyes. It seemed he was in a mood, not surprising as of late. _

_"__Excuse me for a second, Felix," she muttered as Pan began to pull her along, his grip on her arm loosening enough to not hurt her, but forceful enough to remind her there was no room for argument. Felix didn't even look up as he nodded, staring desolately at the fire as he continued their task. She allowed herself to be dragged for a few moments before she snapped._

_Jerking her arm from his grip, she only just managed to not slip forward (into Pan) at the sudden stop she forced them to. Glaring, crossing her arms over her chest, she frowned at Pan as he rounded on her, looking annoyed. "Would you like to tell me why you abducted me? Where are we going?" Pan just returned her glare._

_"__Can you not be quiet for once and just follow me?" he snapped heatedly, his jaw clenched._

_She raised her eyebrows, surprised at his comment. "Me?" she questioned incredulously. "You have been evading me for weeks now. And now you have the… Audacity!… to drag me away when you're in one of your moods! I haven't said more than one syllable words since 'that night' and I need to be quiet? Dammit, Peter! You can't keep doing this. Tell me where the hell you're taking me!" _

_All the anger on Pan's faced washed away, stupefied. He liked the way his name sounded coming from her mouth. Then it came back with a vengeance, remembering the matter at hand. "Well, sorry if I'm not justified to not want to speak to someone who betrayed me! And you can't just shut up for ten seconds while I try and be nice to you?"_

_"__This is _nice_? Manhandling me and acting like an ass? I don't even want to know what your mean is then!" _

_They both silenced at that comment, glaring at one another_, _both of them breathing rapidly. Later, when they examined the beginning of their relationship, neither knew who made the first move. _

_It was a blur of movement as Reyna found herself pinned against a tree, her head pulled roughly back as Pan attacked her mouth with his own. The kiss was the whole nine yards, teeth clacking, lips locked, tangled tongues. Pan only pulled back when she was nearly passing out from lack of air. Her lips were swollen and she looked up at him dazedly. He couldn't help the smirk that appeared on his face– later he would be glad they had this fight. He may not have had her if they didn't. _

_"__I'm still angry," he whispered, though at the kiss it had melted away. She gave a smirk back, only further increasing his lust for her. "I hate you," she mumbled, grabbing his shirt and pulling his lips back down to hers._

_From there, the night escaladed quickly, fast and heavy. Groping hands, hastily discarded clothing thrown to the floor of Pan's tree house (he had teleported them there), it was rough and simply run on pure carnal desire and lust. Reyna loved every moment. Every bit of pleasurable pain that Pan dealt out brought her to a whole new high. While she didn't have much to go on (having just given him her virginity), she knew that Peter Pan would be all she ever wanted. _

She was nearly in tears as she watched the people interact. Why had seeing this Peter's, whom she didn't even recognize, disappearance affect her so much? And why did she feel that the other boy, Henry, whom she also knew next to nothing about, was different than he had been not even an hour earlier? Her mind couldn't process the answers, or the entire situation at that, and she just wanted to go back to sleep, find out this was a horrible dream and wake up in whatever life she had before (with the memory loss, she wasn't sure what she would be waking up to). Her heart pounded in its cage, why though, she wasn't sure.

Regina had released the boy before turning around and looking at the bed that Reyna (was that really her name?) had occupied previously. Her eyes flashed angrily upon seeing empty and was about to shout when she met a pair of violet eyes in the shadows. Her lips curled into a malicious grin.

"It's good to see you awake, dear. We were worried you wouldn't wake up after that fall you took." Reyna pressed herself further into the shadows, feeling all eyes being drawn to her at Regina's words. She couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right, and she thought she could sense that Regina was lying. The blonde woman drew a sword, looking uncertainly towards Regina, the brunette man looked at her sadly, the couple in the back stared at her guiltily, and the man with the mousy long hair glared at her with hatred. She tensed, wondering why they all seemed so hostile and sad.

Finding her voice, she began to question them, her voice shaking. "Wh-Who are you? Where am I? Why the bloody hell ar-are you pointing that sword at me?" Tears began to fall, and out of the corner of her eye, she saw Henry frown, his eyes darting to the others and flashing with anger. All of their expressions, minus the older man and Regina, turned to confusion and surprise. The blonde lowered her sword slightly.

"You don't recognize us? Or this ship?" the woman with the pixie cut asked in confusion. Reyna shook her head violently. "I don't know! I don't even know who I am, or what the hell is going on for that matter! Just don't hurt me! And why– or how– did you do that to that boy?" she exclaimed hysterically, making everyone (minus only Regina this time) share a look.

"Don't you see this is a trick? She is still, and always will be, loyal to Pan! She is trying to trick us, get our guard down," the man with the longer hair shouted, glaring in disbelief. Reyna was even more confused. What trick? And why would she be devoted to a kitchen appliance? No one else seemed convinced by the man.

Regina, looking annoyed, said, "Trust me, this isn't a trick. I would know." The blonde seemed to realize the meaning behind her words first (minus Henry) and gaped between the two. "Regina…" she said, sounding uncertain how to move forward.

"Calm down, savior, she's harmless."

"And she's right here!" Reyna shouted, slightly annoyed that they were talking about her like she wasn't in the room. Everyone's gaze snapped towards her. "Would someone, _please_, explain what is going on?"

Before anyone could answer, there was a shout from above. "Aye! Ready for takeoff when you lot are!" a rough and British male voice called, presumably towards those gathered below. The blonde took the lead. "Let's get out of here. We all need to talk privately above deck as well." She said all this, first addressing the entire group before looking pointedly at Regina, who rolled her eyes, and turned her nose up at the accusing stares.

They all filed out, making her groan in frustration, having more questions appear than be answered, leaving her more befuddled than when she had woken up.

_The next morning, she woke up feeling sore and tired, but relaxed, weightless, all the same. She groaned as the hammock beneath her swayed slightly. "You need an actual bed," she complained to herself. She had gotten used to hammocks since coming to Neverland, but she had to admit they were not the most ideal for the activities they were used for last night. She jumped at the sound of a chuckle from across the room. She sprang into a sitting position, her eyes wide, her head whipping around so fast that it was a shock she didn't get whiplash._

_"__I've never had a need for an actual bed, love." Pan's voice, while she knew that_ _it_ _was him in the room, still surprised her. Her eyes met his across the room, where he sat a table, feet propped up, dressed and a half-eaten apple in hand._

_His gaze wondered downwards slightly, making her look down, only to flush as she realized her chest had been exposed in her hasty jump. She pulled the sheet– where had that come from?– up, effectively covering herself. Pan rolled his eyes. "Suddenly modest, are we?" he mocked, smirking as she glared, though it was only half-hearted. _

_"__Shut up." _

_Pan chuckled, though his face became somber afterwards, looking at her guardedly. "Something to eat?" he asked politely, waving his apple slightly. Shaking her head mutely, making Pan shrug as he took a bite of his own breakfast, Reyna swung her legs over the edge of the hammock, standing up, adjusting the sheet to still covering her. Pan looked at her wistfully for a second before his face hardened and he looked away, staring into the apple he had just bitten. _

_"__There is a bathroom over there," he said, pointing blindly off to the side, "if you wish to go clean up. There are already clothes that you can wear. Hurry up, we have errands to run." Nodding, if not slightly confused and hurt by his dismissal, she turned and entered the door that was on the side of the room._

_She was surprised to see that it was actually a bathroom, with a toilet and sink, as well as a shower. Shrugging, she pulled the sheet off, lying it on the ground, before turning on the water of the shower. Allowing it to heat up, she turned to the sink, and by extension, the mirror above it. _

_Her black hair was a mess, standing up in all directions, tangled, and knotted, and her lips slightly bruised. Bruises that would match up with Pan's fingertips lined her thighs and there was a minimal amount of blood on the inside them. _

_Shaking her head, she looked around for clothes and a towel, finding them sitting on the lid of the toilet, folded neatly. Nodding slightly, she stepped into the shower, closing the curtain. _

_She came out of the bathroom twenty minutes later, dressing in a pair of shorts (they just managed to cover the bruises), a sweatshirt, and boots_ _like Pan's, her wet hair pulled into a high ponytail. Her towel and the sheet were slung over her arm, unsure of what to do with them. Pan was still sitting where he had been, though now he was, surprisingly, reading a book. "You're reading?" she asked, her eyebrows raised. _

_Pan looked up, raising an eyebrow of his own. "Did you think I couldn't?" Quickly shaking her head she exclaimed, "No! Not at all. It just doesn't seem like something you would willingly do is all." Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. He chuckled, standing up and walking towards her. Taking the dirty laundry from her, he waved his hand over them making them disappear. She watched in awe. She hadn't ever really paid attention when he did magic before._

_He walked back over to her, invading her personal space– not that she minded– brushing his hand over her inflamed cheek. "No need to be embarrassed, love. I was only joking." Her nose wrinkled at the endearment (as it always does), but other than that she simply ignored him. Before she could say anything else, he reached out, taking her hand and teleporting away. _

_As they landed, a wave of nausea crashed over her, and she stumbled into Pan as her feet tripped and her body swayed. Glaring up at him as he supported her weight, she snapped, "A little warning next time!" He rolled his eyes._

_Hers shut tightly to stop the world from spinning. It took her longer than she would like to admit to get her bearings, but she finally relaxed, pulling herself unwillingly from Pan's arms, crossing her own over her chest. He simply smirked and started walking into the forest. _

_She could hear the waves not far off. "Come on! We don't have all day, I was going to show you this yesterday, but we lost track of time! Hurry up!" Pan shouted, making her jog after him, curious as to what he could possibly want to show her. _

__She had felt the boat– that was what the woman had said they were on– lurch, signifying that they were now moving, to where she had no idea. It wasn't long after that that Regina, the blonde, and the couple returned, none of them looking particularly happy, though Regina face lit up when she looked at Henry. _Motherly_, Reyna thought was the best way to describe it. Regina ran a hand through his hair, giving him a smile.

"How are you feeling, sweetheart? Any better?" The boy nodded mutely, offering a small smile. "Well, if you're feeling okay, you can head upstairs and get something to eat, may make you feel better. Only if you're sure you'll be alright." The boy smiled and nodded, pulling her into a hug. "Great idea, mom." He said before sliding out of the bed, and passing the others without a second glance, except for Reyna, whom his eyes lingered on too long for her comfort though no one else seemed to notice.

Regina turned looking at Reyna like a shark looked at fish, friends not food her ass. A shiver ran down her spine. "We were worried when Pan attacked you-"

"Pan? You say that like a proper noun. What does cookery have to do with this?" The blonde rolled her eyes, but Regina didn't look impressed.

"Not a pan. _Pan_. The boy who tried to attack you and Henry before Gold arrived."

Reyna didn't think that the boy was a threat, to her anyways. And Gold? Was that the man-who-hated-her-for-no-apparent-reason's name? Naming a man after a precious metal seemed silly.

Sensing her confusion and using it to her advantage, Regina continued with the story that they had created until she could make the girl a set of fake memories.

"Yes, we were scared when he hit you in the head, pretty hard from the sound your skull made colliding with the tree, and you've been out ever since. Gave your parents quite the scare." Reyna's eyebrows pulled together. "Parents?" she echoed in question. The word didn't sound right on her tongue.

"Of course. Loving ones too. This couple right behind me. They haven't stopped fretting since we brought you in. Snow? David?" Both had a strained expression as they met her eyes. "Snow?" she repeated, wondering what kind of name that was.

"Me." The pixie haired woman, now known as Snow– her mother?– stepped forward with a look towards her husband. Regina smirked, knowing Snow would play the part of a worried mother. "Your father and I have been so worried when you didn't wake up. Oh! We are so happy you're alive. We will do everything in our power to make you remember us." Snow said, walking forward and pulling her into a hug that she didn't return. Something wasn't right here.

The man stepped forward with a small, not genuine smile on his face, pulling the two into a hug. "Glad to see you awake, kiddo," he said awkwardly, patting her head. Revulsion welled up in her gut, though she wasn't sure why, and she quickly wormed her way from their arms. "Who am I, what's my name? And who is she?" she asked, gesturing to herself then to the blonde, savior Regina had called her earlier.

"You are Reyna Nolan, daughter of Mary-Margaret Snow and David James Nolan. And that is your sister, Emma Swan," Regina informed her, looking annoyed. Reyna didn't believe that for a second, no memories or not. 'Emma' was practically the same age as her supposed parents.

Snow, tenderly brushing her hair from her face, smiled softly. "There is a lot to explain, but you'll remember it, I promise. Why don't you get some sleep sweetie, and we can get you something to eat when you get up. Hopefully we will be home by then."

Reyna, wanting this nightmare to end, nodded numbly, conflicted between needing answers and getting some much deserved sleep. This was too much to process. She mechanically got into bed, ignoring the others in the room, though they left soon after, turning on her side and drifting into a restless sleep.

Henry made his way above deck, looking out at the night sky that they were flying through, leaning on a railing nearby. Neal, taking notice to his son, looked up in surprise. "Hey, shouldn't you be resting? I can bring you some food, if you're feeling up to it." Henry smiled. "I'm feeling much better now. I think the fresh air is good for me."

Neal nodded, climbing up the steps. "Henry, I know we haven't had much time to be a family, yet, I just want you to know that you have a dad now, now and for forever. I'm not going to ever leave you. Okay, buddy?" Henry nodded, pulling his dad into a hug. Releasing him, he pointed towards the food, making his way towards it.

He picked up two plates, heading to a secluded part amongst the crates where a blond sat with a scar running down his cruel face. Taking a seat on one of the boxes, he offered the boy one of the meals. "Go away, boy. Not hungry." Felix's voice was cold as he spoke to Henry, who seemed unbothered by his tone.

"But I came to thank you." Felix looked up, both confused and annoyed. "No matter what those traitors do, I am on Pan's side. Most of us boys are. Pan-" "Never fails," Henry finished.

"What?" Felix questioned, unsure he heard him right.

Henry rolled his eyes. "You heard me. I said, Peter Pan never fails. He can't be stopped. Even when they think they've won, when they think he's down. He finds a way."

"So you think you're not safe?" Felix asked.

"Oh no, I'm perfectly safe. During our struggle, my fate was sealed. The one who's in trouble is Henry."

"But you're Henry," Felix answered, not catching on.

"Not anymore."

It clicked in his head, and he shifted, looking around, before turning to face Henry. "You- You switched." Henry smirked, holding out the plate once more. "Sure you aren't hungry?"

Felix took it with a smirk of his own. "Thank you, _Pan_."

"They took her from me. Took her memories." Felix's eyes widened as he knew exactly who Pan was talking about. His first thoughts were of getting his little sister back. "They don't understand what they unleashed." Pan smirked. "Let's play."


	10. Chapter 10

_She followed after him, easily navigating her way through Neverland's trees. She stopped in her tracks as she came onto the beach, seeing a small boat and the sea. She felt a pang of fear and sadness. He was going to take her_ _out on the water._

_She was obviously frozen longer than Pan's liking because he turned towards her, eyebrows raised. "Are you just going to stand there all day? Hurry up."_

_Snapping out of it with a glare, she walked forwards hesitantly. Pan stepped into the boat, offering her a hand of assistance. Taking the proffered limb, she stumbled as the dinghy swayed beneath her. After ensuring she was safely seated, Pan sat on the bench across from her, picking up the oars. As the boat began to move, Reyna tensed, her fingers curling around the bench beneath her, her knuckles white. Pan looked at her confused before shaking his head and looking out the horizon._

_Reyna decided that it would be best to take her mind off the water they were travelling in. "What is it you wanted to show me?" she asked impatiently, remembering the argument from last night. "Not what, where. And be patient. It isn't far now." She huffed at her non-answer, but sat quietly. _

_She looked out at water for the first time, feeling sick, but her eyes widened at the sight of a large cave at the end of the path Pan was taking them. "Are we going there?" she asked, examining the mass that resembled a skull in her opinion. "Skull Rock," was all Pan said. _

_Pan rowed them to the shore, stepping out of the boat before tying it to a post and helping her onto the stable floor. Looking around the dark cavern, she couldn't say she was impressed. She opened her mouth to speak, but Pan put a hand over it, giving her a hard glare. "Don't. Follow me."_

_Satisfied that she wouldn't start, he turned and started up a staircase on the far end, Reyna hot on his heels. She wanted to ask the million questions racing in her head, but she was not in the mood to start another screaming match with Pan. _

_He led her into the center of the large cave, the two 'eyes' overlooking the dark sky and island. Clouds were blocking out the light of the moon, a storm looking like it was just about to brew. Pan was angry (Sad? Bothered? Annoyed? Depressed?) it would seem. The cave had an eerie golden light to it, and she shivered at the cold she felt. Standing tall at the center, there was a large hourglass perched atop a pile of golden skulls. It was creepy to say the least. The glowing golden sand was nearly half way to the bottom, falling slowly with each passing second. Pan stared up at the glass morosely, his eyes hard. Reyna was perturbed, wondering if this was where he always left to and returned from in such a bad mood. _

_Why was it here, and why did it have such an effect on Pan?_

_As though he had read her mind, Pan broke the silence. "This place didn't exist until I made the conscious decision to stay in Neverland. My shadow showed it to me, explaining its meaning." _

_He didn't seem about to offer an explanation, but she wasn't paying attention anyways. The gears of her mind were turning quickly, connecting the dots extraordinarily fast, like a well-oiled machine. _

_"__The hourglass. It is fueling your life force," she guessed, "When it all reaches the bottom, you'll die." She paused for a second before gasping at a sudden revelation. "That was why you were so angry about me helping Baelf- Neal. You needed him, for something, to save yourself. I-I can't believe I didn't-." She stopped abruptly as Pan turned, his expression vicious._

_"__Of course you didn't! How could you? You're nothing but a-" He stopped as his head snapped to the side, his cheek prickling slightly with pain. Reyna was glaring at him, had he been anyone else he would have cowered, her hand still raised after she had slapped him. He turned his head back slowly, his eyes wide with surprise, his hand moving up to rub his cheek._

_"__Don't think you can get away with speaking to me that way, Pan. I don't care if you are magical or if you are in one of your bloody bad moods or if you just have a head too big for your shoulders. You don't get to disrespect me like that. Now, either you can apologize and tell me more about your curse, or I can slap you again if you didn't understand the first time."_

_Pan looked at her with something akin to being impressed, angry, with a hint of respect and pride mixed in. His eyes softened slightly, though the rest of his face remained emotionless. "I am sorry," he muttered almost unintelligibly, much like a scolded child. She nodded indignantly. "Go on," she said. _

_Giving her an odd look, he began to fulfill her second demand. "The island was never meant for children to actually live on. By doing so, I broke the rules and this is the price I pay. As you said, when the sand runs out, the magic sustaining my youth will run out, and I will die." _

_She frowned. "What about all the Lost Boys? There has to be a way around it." She said the last part mostly to herself. Pan sighed. He hadn't planned on going into so much detail, still uncertain on where he stood with the captain's sister (even after the previous night)._

_"__All of the boys will die as well, because all the magic will leave, reserved only for those who visit in their dreams." She gaped at this information. How could Pan damn those children, innocent boys, to that fate knowingly. As she looked at him searchingly, she could see the shame and guilt on his features._

_"__There was a cure I found, after years of searching." Momentarily forgetting the Lost Boys, she perked up. "A heart, from a boy. It is the heart of the Truest Believer. If I obtain it, I can have unparalleled power and be truly immortal. All the boys will live, and Neverland will be renewed to her former power." _

_"__Neal?" she asked, dread filling her at the thought of sending away his only chance to live. Pan shook his head. "The boy has yet to be born. I have employees ready at any moment to get and collect him at first chance." _

_While she didn't like the sound of that, she felt her resolve thicken. "And what will become of this boy?" Pan looked hesitant to answer. "It will be a trade. My life for his. Despite common belief, I don't particularly like it, but it is in my best interest." _

_Reyna surveyed him, considering his words. "You're a right selfish bastard. Did you know that, Pan?" she asked, making Pan wince and avoid her eyes. She sighed. "But," his head snapped up in surprise, meeting her softened eyes, "whatever I can do to help, it's yours." Her voice was determined, but gentle. She didn't fully understand it herself, but she would be damned if she let the boy who had captured her heart die. _

She heard the cheering as she was led above deck by Regina, who was looking unhappy about the fact that Henry was walking ahead with Emma. She fell in line behind the others, her face scrunched at the light that was shining down, the sun hurting her eyes and making her see spots.

She followed Regina down the ramp, followed by a large group of boys led by an angry blond with a scar. She couldn't help but look back at him, that small part in the back of her mind telling her that they were connected somehow. Everyone was reuniting, hugging and talking, and she chose to stand away from the crowd, though no one looked like they recognized her as they did her 'parents', so she wasn't keen on believing what Regina told her.

After the large group of boys, a much smaller group, compromised of about five, stepped off. They looked fearfully towards the blond before scurrying off, talking excitedly about having a home. Feeling her stomach churn at the mention of this being her home, she turned and met the eyes of the blond boy, who was staring at her peculiarly, almost in longing and anger.

She quickly turned away, looking back at the ship to see a woman with a bun, a young blonde girl, one who looked a mess, and dark haired man clad in all leather. _A pirate_, she thought. She felt even worse at the sight of the man, alarms going off in the back of her mind. She also felt less than pleasant thoughts towards the girl, who met her eyes and cowered away, shaking violently. If not for the woman in the bun, Reyna doubted the younger girl would have gotten off the boat.

She turned to Regina, who was glaring at the happy people, beside her. "How old am I?" she asked, having been asleep until they arrived. Regina looked at her warily, not happy that she was being questioned, but she answered nonetheless. "Sixteen." While Regina was certain that she was older than that, from what she had heard from Captain Guyliner, she was physically sixteen. Reyna nodded, her eyebrows pulled together, considering the new information.

Not far from her, she heard Mary-Margaret say, "How are you feeling?" Looking up, she saw 'her mother' looking up at David with a bright smile. "Pretty good, actually. I think the water must be working." That confused her, what water? "Aye, it is," the pirate said, looking down at his feet, "Dreamshade overtook my brother the minute we left Neverland." _Dreamshade?_ She mouthed. From the sounds of it, it didn't sound pleasant, especially at the mention of needing a cure, but for some reason, the back of her mind told her she shouldn't be happy that 'her father' was going to be cured.

"And we owe a lot of it to her!" she heard Snow call, looking up at the same time Regina did to see the crowd staring flabbergasted at the woman. Reyna looked at the faces, trying to find someone that she recognized. Her eyes only seemed to go back to the crowd of scolding boys or Henry, both of which made butterflies erupt in her stomach and send her mind into overdrive. She really needed to remember.

She tuned into another conversation, turning to where 'Gold', her father, and a young brunette woman (who was wound around Gold's arm) stood staring at the blackened sail. "So what about that shadow?" her father asked. Gold stared up at it in disgust. "Don't worry, it's trapped. Just as it was in the candle. The only person who can free it is safely in here," Gold said, raising the box that he had trapped Peter? Pan? She wasn't sure what his name was. "Or has her memories missing," he added as an afterthought.

Her eyes widened slightly. Was he talking about her? As far as she knew, she was the only one suffering from memory loss. She looked up at the dark sail, which seemed to be calling to her. Could she control whatever was inside? She was brought out of her thoughts due to movement to her right.

Looking over, she spotted Henry making his way to the scarred blond, who stood slightly away from the other boys (except for the five that had run off to who knows where). She watched in interest as the talked, she had been under the impression (from the cold shoulder the others gave them) that they were on opposing sides. However, it became apparent that they weren't.

"Hey. Mom! Dad! What about Felix and the other boys? They're still free!" His shouts caught the attention of six that had been in conversation. She assumed that he was calling towards Regina and the brunette man, but when Emma looked up, she was even more confused. And what had so many young boys done that was so bad? The youngest looked to be about six, and he was being restrained by a taller boy behind him, though his small hands were outstretched towards her.

The tall blond looked confused as he leaned towards Henry, both whispering about something. The six stormed over to the group. "Henry's right. We can't just let them walk away freely," Regina said, looking the group up and down. Her father, not looking happy about it, nodded. "We have plenty of cell space for them."

Her eyes widened. They were going to lock them up. Before she could stop herself, she ran forward, grabbing David's arm before he could grab the blond. "Stop! They are just kids. You can't seriously be considering locking them up!" David looked both repulsed and sad as he stared at her, the former almost making her flinch. "Are you bloody mental? That is no quality of life!"

Regina's lip curled at her, and Emma looked at her sadly while pulling Henry to her side. The others remained quiet as she silently challenged David with her eyes.

Snow stepped forward. "She's right. Most of them probably didn't know what they were doing; they don't know anything out besides Pan's corrupt way of life. We can't blame them for that. Felix, he knew what he was doing, and he should face the consequences, but not the others."

David stared at his wife for a second in some sort of silent communication before nodding and pushing Reyna aside. He grabbed Felix and began marching him off. Regina turned on Snow. "And just what do you plan on doing with the rest of them?"

_Pan helped her from the boat, ensuring she was stable as she looked a little green. "Can you find your way back to camp? I have a few more stops to make by myself." Nodding dumbly, she moved to enter the forest, blindly walking in the general direction of the camp. _

_She couldn't stop thinking about Pan dying. She had admitted, if only to herself, that she had feelings for the boy, and she was now worried that she had messed up his only chance to live. She shook her head, consciously making herself focus on getting through the forest. _

_She couldn't help but notice that sky seemed a lot clearer, and the plants seemed greener and less overgrown or shrub like. She smiled, thinking that Neverland was actually quite beautiful. She couldn't help but compare it to how it had been only days earlier. She had to admit that she liked the sun a whole lot more, and that it was much prettier now that it had light. Unlike most girls, she liked the green with the occasional splash of color, instead of constant colors and flowers. She liked the trees and wished she went for walks more often._

_She could hear talking not far off, and she quickened her pace to get to camp, going straight towards the fire where Felix sat, cooking breakfast (almost like when she had left him the night before). She sat down beside him, making him look up. A smirk appeared on his face as he looked at her._

_"__You didn't," he said, his tone both teasing and accusing. _

_She was honestly confused. "What are you going on about?" _

_Felix rolled his eyes and snorted. "You and Pan. I didn't think you would ever get around to that." _

_She flushed as she caught on to what he was talking about. "I can't say I know what you're talking about, Felix."_

_Felix simply shrugged. "Fine. So you weren't ever jealous of Wendy?" _

_She pulled a face, looking sick, but quickly fixed her expression. "Of course not. Why would I be?" Her tone was more abrasive than she meant for it to be. _

_Felix shook his head, amused. "You must be hungry. You never came back to camp for dinner." _

_She was doing a fairly good impression of a tomato by then, but she still replied, only choking for a second. "Starving, but with you cooking? I can wait." Felix glared, about to retort, but was cut off by Reyna's laughter. "Seriously though, give me some food." _

_Felix rolled his eyes again, but served her a plate, giving her the vegetarian portion he had made just for her. He had a feeling right after she left with Pan what was going to happen, and when neither returned his suspicions were confirmed. He had made sure to make her meal first, knowing she didn't like to eat meat. _

_He was worried that she would get hurt. He had been with Pan the longest, and while he knew a few of the boy's dark secrets, Felix knew that Pan could make a catastrophic mistake, completely on accident of course, and get himself killed, or he would become angry and blow up without thinking of the consequences, and Reyna would be crushed. He knew that Reyna's feelings were stronger than she would admit, but he didn't want to see his little sister (as he saw her) get hurt. _

She was lead from the docks, much to her relief, by Snow. "Your _father_ will meet us back at the house. Regina suggested putting you into a familiar setting to see if it jogs your memory." Reyna nodded, not bothering to argue. She was led through the small town, Snow pointing out different sights as though Reyna should know what they were. She couldn't help but get the feeling that Snow was nervous, she kept fiddling with her hands, and lying, she seemed to take too long to answer any of Reyna's questions.

Snow didn't like Regina's plan. Nor did she feel that she should have to care for the girl, though she did feel bad. She definitely didn't like lying or keeping secrets. But she had to trust the ex-Evil Queen, and Emma seemed to think it was a good plan. She trusted her daughter's opinion. It would be tomorrow that Regina would give them her fake memories. She could manage until then.

Reyna examined the town, not feeling a hint of recognition, not even that ungraspable amount that her mind provided her when she met the people on the ship. It was very frustrating and only made her more suspicious. She had passed by a window and caught a look at her reflection. Long pitch-black hair, vibrant violet eyes, short and skinny and pale. She quickly looked away, not wanting to see it. She did, however, notice that there was no resemblance (minus the dark hair, but hers was still darker) between her and her parents.

Mary-Margaret led her to an apartment building, into a loft on the second floor. It was large, the walls and décor mostly white, reminding Reyna of an asylum. She had lived here? And not gone insane? It had two floors, a small kitchen and lounge area, and an open room right beside. "That's mine and your father's. The kitchen, the living room, and upstairs is the bathroom and Henry's, Emma's, and no- your room."

Reyna caught the slip of tongue, had she been about to say 'now'? She shrugged it off and followed the woman up the stairs, seeing a second living space and four doors lining the wall in different areas. She vaguely heard as Snow told her which room was which, and simply followed her into one of them, committing the entire lay-out to memory. It didn't feel like home, and she wasn't sure that it ever would.

She was sitting in a booth in Granny's Diner, looking around with blank eyes. Everyone was celebrating, much to her displeasure, drinking and talking. She was staring at Henry from over Emma's shoulders, trying to place the unwarranted feelings. Her hands were shaking as she grasped the burning hot mug of hot chocolate that Snow had given her, deep in her mind. She was jerked from her thoughts with a violent jump that resulted in her being covered in her scalding drink, by the small boy who she had seen tugging on her sleeve.

"Bloody hell," she swore quietly, looking over at the boy who suddenly looked fearful. "I'm sorry, Reyna!" he said, just as another boy came up behind him, the same one that had held him back earlier. "Sorry, about... my little brother," the older boy said, looking at her sadly. She smiled down at the younger boy first before offering the same to the older. She stood up, the older boy several inches taller than her, shaking her head. "It isn't a problem. I should have been more careful. I'm Reyna," she said with an offer of her hand, "Have we met before?"

The little boy looked heartbroken. "Don't you remember us?" he shouted, wrapping his arms around her waist tightly. She had to admit that it felt normal, though she should have been pushing him off. She shook her head sadly. "If I had met you before, I wouldn't know it now. I'm very sorry." She felt like she had let the boy down, and that wasn't something she wanted.

The older boy nodded, looking grim, but pried the younger boy off of her. "Sorry about him. I'm Nibs, and this is Tootles," he said kindly, offering her a hand to shake. She took it with a smile. "A pleasure to meet you, Nibs, Tootles." She punctuated that sentence by lovingly ruffling Tootles hair. "I'd love to chat, but I should probably go and clean up. Do you know where a bathroom is?" Both boys shook their heads.

She sighed, and with a wave she set off to find someone who could tell her. Everyone seemed cold towards her and the boys like Nibs and Tootles while they all seemed ecstatic to see her parents. Wouldn't they be happy to see her as well? Something wasn't adding up.

She walked uncomfortably out of the bathroom in a pair of red shorts and a white blouse, both pretty revealing and large on her small frame, that she had gotten from the nice waitress, who smiled at her sympathetically and offered her any help while she was adjusting. She had watched with a smile as the same woman offered the young boys food and drinks while the older woman behind the counter glared at the back of her head.

She tore her gaze away in time to see the pirate from earlier sliding in across from her. She raised an eyebrow in question. Over his shoulder, she could see the boys' (from just a few minutes ago) and Henry's eyes narrow. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up straight and her muscles coiled to run. She forced herself to calm down, why was she reacting like this?

"Can I help you… sir?" She wasn't sure how to address him. The man winced. "Aye, it is my understanding that you are suffering from amnesia." Reyna nodded hesitantly. "And this helps you how?" The man stared at her with sadness, surveying her expression.

Hook was surprisingly not happy to see his little sister. While it has been his dream to get her back (and get revenge on the Dark One) for so long, the way it was completed didn't sit well with him. He wanted her forgiveness, but now she didn't even know of his misdeeds or how he had changed. She didn't know of their relations and, from what he understands, believes she is a Charming. It was odd to hear her accent back full force as well, considering how it had faded after years of being around Lost Boys.

He, though he would never admit it, thought that there was a dead look in her eyes, one that hadn't been there the last time her saw her. He wondered, though it was all theory, if it was because of the memory loss. He, however, feared the worse. She was suffering because she no longer knew Pan. While he wasn't happy about it, he had heard the way Tink said to leave them be. How she tried to say they were making a grave mistake by messing with the love the two shared.

"I'm Killian Jones. We knew each other before this tragedy. I taught you how to sail." His sister looked at him skeptically. It was the truth, though he hadn't done it for her. Her eyes glazed over slightly, emotions flashing in them, only to settle on the dead look once more. She offered a hand, a small smile.

"Reyna Nolan, though I guess you already knew that." He wondered if she would have still used Jones if she still remembered or if she changed it to Pan. Or perhaps she didn't use one at all anymore. "Aye, lass. That I did." He frowned. He wanted his sister back; she wasn't usually this meek or polite. She had been a more no nonsense type of gal with quite the tongue and temper. He would rather have her hate him, not this empty shell.

Standing, he offered a nod and a kind farewell. He had a few requests for the Evil Queen.

_Felix nearly yelped, girlishly at that, at the feeling of his hammock shifting, nearly tipping him over the side. Rolling around, he found Reyna climbing in next to him. There were tear steaks down her cheeks. Sitting up slightly, he pulled her into his side, concern radiating from him. _

_What's wrong?" he asked, knowing that she should have been staying with Pan. She sniffled quietly, turning to face ahead though one of her arms rested on Felix's chest, the other resting above her stomach. "Peter and I got into a row." _

_Felix wasn't surprised. The two had been together (officially, Felix was more than happy, that on again off again shit killed him) for several months now, and Felix was used to the pattern. While he could see how much they both loved the other, neither was willing to put their ego or pride aside, resulting in many fights. "What about this time?" The majority of their fights were often pointless, in Felix's opinion at least. _

_"__Killian." _

_Ah. That was the one (that's an exaggeration) answer that made Felix grind his teeth. He hated that pirate more than anything (another hyperbole) and it was common for fighting to break out with him back on the island. Felix had even joined in on a screaming match about him. _

_"__And what makes this time different?" He wanted all the information first, though he knew this was bigger than the pirate. She had never cried after their arguments before. _

_Reyna sighed prior to jumping into an explanation. "Everything was fine until he brought up the pirate." She had stopped calling him her brother after Felix had taken the position. "Said something along the lines of finally catching him and giving him what he deserves for what he's done to us." Felix knew that when she said us, she meant all the Lost Boys and Neverland as a whole. "While I hate the bloke, I don't want him dead, especially not killed by Peter."_

_Felix nodded. While Reyna had found out the hard way about Pan's violent tendencies and that she had some of her own, he knew that she wouldn't want to kill just anyone. "So, we started arguing, and one thing led to another, and I was informed a certain prisoner that Pe- Pan has been keeping. He ran off as soon as I tried to take off his bloody head, and I came here." _

_Felix felt his anger rising, realizing what Reyna was implying. He had told Pan that it wasn't a good idea to keep the Wendy secret from her, and it would only be worse the longer they were together. He, obviously, didn't listen._

_She had trailed off, trying to muffle a sob in vain, turning to bury her face into Felix's shoulder, her body trembling with grief. _

_She had managed to evade, with Felix's help, Pan for an entire week. Of course, her luck couldn't continue forever. _

_She had been walking back from collecting food for dinner that night when a pair of hands snatched her, one clamping over her mouth. She was pinned against a tree, her arms above her head, her struggles useless, when she came face to face with Pan. He looked disheveled, and she couldn't stop the worry she felt, though it quickly became the anger she had kept bottled up. _

_"__You've been avoiding me," Pan said, his face falling at the statement._

_"__I hadn't noticed. Why, in the gods' names, would I do that? Hmmm, Pan? Do tell," she spat snarkily, making him cringe, his eyes flashing with hurt when she had called him Pan. She couldn't be bothered to apologize for the pain they had caused him, it was nothing compared to the torment she had been put through the last week. _

_"__It isn't what you make it out to be. You have no rea-"_

_"__No reason! If you came to blame me for this, then get the hell out of here, feed your bullshit to someone who actually cares! Run back to your mistress why don't you? Maybe she'll kiss it all better. We both know that you like running from your problems that you have no problem abandoning the people that care about you." It was low, below the belt, but she didn't care. She was hurt that he had kept the blonde bitch from her, and she was hurt that he seemed to think that this was her fault or that she was overreacting (she was, if only slighty)._

_"__If you could have been bothered, instead of wallowing in self-pity, to find out, I'm not shagging Wendy. Never would defile myself in such a horrendous way," his tone was low and dangerous, and Reyna stared up in shock, "Why would I anyways? I thought I had the one person I wanted, but maybe I was wrong. At least the first time around I was abandoning someone I cared for in return." He didn't mean it. He loved her, but he wasn't good at controlling his temper, and this week had been hell for him, and to add insult to injury, her words cut deep. _

_Tears flooded her eyes against her will, but she quickly blinked them back, her face contorting and becoming red, borderline purple. "Well, it's a good thing you finally told me, wouldn't want to waste anymore of your precious time." She pulled her hands from his grip, shoving past him. He reached out, catching her arm before she could get far and pulling her back towards him._

_Before he could speak, she was shouting again. "Dammit! Let me go! Don't you see this will never work? We were doomed from the start! We don't make each other happy, fine! But don't force me to suffer any longer! Please! I can't take it anymore! You… I… We're done. Just, just leave me be! I want to get out of this hell while I still have a chance."_

_She spun around, heading into the forest as quickly as possible, tears threatening to fall. She hated Pan and Wendy and her brother. Most of all, she hated herself._

She leaned on her elbows, her chin resting on her arms, as she stared out the window of her new room. If she thought about it, there was nothing about the room that was personalized, as the others she had seen were, and it did not scream 'home' to her.

Her eyes were locked on the docks, more specifically the blackened sail of the Jolly Roger. She was trying to think of her connection to all of this, Gold's words from earlier floating through her mind. She narrowed her eyes, concentrating hard on the sail. Gold had said something about a shadow, and she could only assume it had been her he was talking about, alongside Peter. Or was it Pan? She shook her head, returning all her focus to the proud ship. _Come on_, she thought, _a shadow is there somewhere, it has to be_. She could feel her head begin to pound, feeling as though her skull was cracking in half.

And then, as quick as it had come, all the pressure left as though she had released her grip on the rope that was pulling something ten times her own weight. Gasping for breath, she pulled herself back into a sitting position and crawled over to the window. She examined the night sky, a large smirk appearing on her face as she spotted that all the fabric was white. "Yes!" she cheered triumphantly, jumping to her feet with a fist raised.

Remembering that the others were asleep, and yawning herself, she tiptoed quietly to the bed, getting under the covers (something felt weird about sleeping in the bed), and drifting off into a restless sleep.

Across the town, in a large mansion, Pan (in Henry's body) had just been bid goodnight by the Evil Queen. He glowered at the spot she had once been. Above all, he blamed her for his current predicament. Turning to the window, he opened it, looking out. He was just about to call his shadow when there was a movement in the dark sky. Raising an eyebrow, the dark figure stopped to hover outside, its eyes glowing yellow.

"Orders, Pan?" it requested in its grating baritone voice. It wasn't hard to connect the dots as to how the shadow was there. "Reyna, how did she release you?"

"I cannot say." Pan glared, waving his hand dismissively.

"You know what to do." With a nod, the shadow took off into the sky.

Random flickers of images flashed behind her eyelids. A large tree. A ship. Bright blue eyes. Opaque black liquid. A hand raised. An island. A boy. A campfire. A hammock. Some were more detailed, like one of her and Felix. Or of her and Peter/Pan (she wasn't sure on the boy's identity). The pirate leaning over her, a bottle of rum in hand. A man with a red beanie dragging her to the edge of a ship. A mermaid pulling her into the sea. None of them made sense. It was like they were floating just out of reach, no matter how close she got. Peter smiling down at her. A giant hourglass filled with golden sand. Peter kissing her. A boy with dark brown eyes staring up at her with fear, a coconut clutched in his hands. A tree house of some sorts.

She woke with a start, feeling liquid on her face. She raised a hand to find tears leaking from her eyes. "Bloody hell. What's that about?" She couldn't recall her dream(s), but she felt lost. It was the best term for the feeling. She scrubbed her face. She needed to remember. She needed to be found.


	11. Chapter 11

_She was curled in Felix's hammock, bawling her eyes out. She loathed how weak she was. She shouldn't have let him get to her or said the things that she did. Felix had tried to get her attention, but she wasn't in the mood. _

_She hadn't left Felix's bed for who knows how long. The other boys had tried to get her out, but it was useless. Pan had listened though, she hadn't seen him around. The one time she had the guts to ask Felix, when he was forcing sustenance down her throat, all she had gotten was an 'I don't know, haven't seen him.' She had cried more times than she could count, surprising her that she had that much liquid in her body. _

_She looked and smelled like shit (she actually didn't), that much she knew, but she couldn't be motivated to do anything about it. She knew that it was silly, the way she was acting. So her boyfriend broke up with her. That was no reason to go off the deep end. But it was more than that. She felt like she had lost her heart, like she had lost half of her. As dramatic as it sounded, she felt like she was dying (in a way she was. Only Peter, her Peter, could save her). _

_Pan wasn't faring well (that was an understatement). While he was trying his hardest to abide by her wishes, really he was, his selfish desires were never far from his thoughts. The only balance was the torment he got because the rest of his thoughts were consumed by her. He hated himself for letting her walk away, for not being able to put himself aside for her._

_He was studiously avoiding camp, not wanting to make it harder for her. Was it hard for her? After all he had said, he would not be surprised if she was celebrating. He, on the other hand, couldn't sleep or eat. Neverland had lost her color, becoming a dreary grey. He spent most of his time at their clearing or in Hangman's Tree, the place that he had been planning on renovating to better fit her needs, a project which was now unnecessary. He replaced his hammock with a bed, something Reyna had always complained about, but he couldn't sleep in it, not with half of it left unoccupied._

_He was struggling with himself, and while he knew it was out of character, something about Reyna made him want to change– not drastically, but then again, any change for Pan was drastic. He had, now that he had lost her, a lot of time to mull things over. He knew, he had for a long time, that he loved her, but he had never had feelings for anyone, and he (though he wouldn't admit it) was scared. He wanted her to be happy, but he was also sure that he wouldn't be satisfied unless she was happy with him. A part of him wanted to give into his darker side, take her, and inform her that she was his. But he knew that it was wrong and had it been anyone else, he would have gone through it. He needed her like he needed air._

_He hadn't even bothered with the Truest Believer, his prisoners, or the pirates. He felt empty._

She was sitting across from her parents at the diner, sullenly eating a grilled cheese and fries (that was a meal that didn't sound familiar, or appetizing, at all. Snow and David had assured her that she liked them, but she wasn't so sure, even while she was eating it). Her parents were whispering about something across from her, but she chose to ignore it.

She looked up at the sound of the bell on the door. Walking towards them with a sickly sweet smile was Regina, who she had been informed was the mayor of the small town, which she was told was called Storybrooke. "Charmings," she greeted as she stopped at the end of the table, her eyes locking onto Reyna. The other two nodded in response, looking uneasily toward the sixteen-year-old as well.

Reyna simply raised an eyebrow, her face emotionless as she stared at Regina. Regina caved first. "I just came to check on you, dear. It can't be easy without any memories of your family." Reyna twitched at her words, but otherwise remained unaffected. "Yes, well. I'm as good as can be expected," she replied in an unattached tone. Regina nodded with a false look of sympathy. "Of course, dear. I just wish there was something I could do about it." Reyna's lip curled upwards in a mocking smirk, reminding her company of Pan. "I'm sure you do, Regina. Pity, isn't it?"

Regina's eyes widened at the implications. It was almost like Reyna was just acting, baiting her into admitting that this was her fault. The sarcasm in Reyna's tone showed that she was not as trusting of them as she had seemed. It took longer than it should to school her features, morphing them into a polite, if not slightly tight, smile. "Of course it is," she replied simply. "Oh, and I wanted to tell you, Charmings, that I will have the _project_ done by this afternoon. Just a few more details," she stated, giving Snow and David a hard stare that made them quickly catch on.

She sat in the plush chair behind the sheriff's desk, her feet resting on it as she waited for Emma as instructed by Mary-Margaret. She was flipping through one of the files that had been on top– the name Tamara addressing the tab, looking at all the papers and notes– a pen twirling between her fingers as she began speaking, without looking up, to the blond behind bars.

"Why were they so keen to have you detained at His Majesty's pleasure, kid?" While the boy looked her age, she didn't think sir would fit, and since she didn't know his name.

He ignored the fact that her voice was different, her old accent renewed. In a rather childish manner, something Reyna brought out in him, he grumbled, "I'm not a kid."

She snorted, looking up at him and clicking the pen once or twice to keep her hands moving. "Well you sure aren't duffer, so what else shall I call you, hmmm? Got a name by chance?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. The boy rolled his eyes, though when he spoke, he forced his voice to remain indifferent (it wasn't hard, he didn't like seeing Reyna so unlike herself).

"Felix."

"Lovely, _Felix_. I'm Reyna. There, we are no longer strangers. So, what are you locked up for?"

Felix couldn't help the way his lips twitched up. That sounded more like the old Reyna. "A bunch of self-righteous heroes felt threatened."

"They can't put you in prison because of that. And that doesn't really answer my question."

"Those people are lying to you," he said, changing the subject.

"I'm well aware. But as I have no better leads to my missing life, I'll stay where I am." Her eyes narrowed, what did he know?

"As cunning as ever, glad to see they couldn't take that from you."

"We knew each other?" she asked in surprise. Felix shrugged, knowing that he wasn't to interfere too much. Slamming the folder shut, she was up and against the cell in a blink of an eye. "You can't do that to me," she snapped, "What do you know?" Felix shook his head, making Reyna scowl. "If I get you out of here, would you be more inclined to share?" she asked, her eyes alight with mischief. Felix seemed slightly interested, leaning forwards in the metal chair, though his eyes narrowed. "And how would you do that?"

"Most of the people I met my first day, Emma and my parents in particular, seem scared to not do as I say. I' m sure I can get you out on account of good behavior. If all else fails, I'm sure I could steal the key, or just pick the lock."

Felix shrugged. "If you can hold up your end, I will be more than willing. But the citizens of this disgusting town won't want me walking free; they'll do anything to lock me up again."

Reyna sighed. "The other boys that came with have a place to stay, five of them even found families," Felix glared at this, "You couldn't have been that bad."

Felix rolled his eyes, "Those people out there would beg to differ." She glared. "Does this have something to do with Peter, or Pan, or whatever the hell the bloke's name is?" Felix looked slightly caught off guard. "What did they tell you?" Reyna smirked, "Nothing, but I got my answer, thanks." Felix frowned, having played into her hands. "Well, which is the boy's name?" Felix chuckled, unsure of how to tell her. "His name is Peter Pan. Most people call him Pan, but a few select people called him Peter."

Reyna caught on to his tone, thinking hard about the fact that the boy had introduced himself with his first name. In a quiet voice, she asked, "I'm one of those people, aren't I?"Felix looked at her, scrutinizing her. Slowly, he nodded. She turned, sinking back into the chair, returning to her previous position. She pulled out the second file– this one was hefty and said the name Leroy– and began flipping through it, the room becoming silent.

"Is there some sort of knife around here?" Felix asked, breaking the silence. Reyna mutely rummaged through some drawers, her hand closing around a pocket knife. "Catch," she called, tossing it overhand through the bars, not even questioning why he needed it. He caught it, before popping out the blade and cutting off a piece of the wood from the bed in the corner. She glanced up once then began to focus back on the file.

She wasn't interrupted again, making it through almost all the files in the desk file cabinet and the ones sitting on top. She noticed that at one point the handwriting changed, become more hurried but also curvier. However, an hour after she had been sitting there, right around two o'clock, the door opened and Emma came in with a coffee in hand.

"Oh, Reyna… I didn't know you were here."

Reyna closed the file, placing it carefully back in the newly alphabetized drawer, nodding all the while. "Mum told me to wait for you here; she and dad apparently had business with Mr. Gold and Regina." Emma just nodded, looking tense. Her eyes flickered towards Felix, who was staring dully at the floor. "Had she told me I would have come earlier." Reyna shrugged. "It's fine."

They fell into an uncomfortable silence. "Was there something you wanted to do?" Emma asked slowly. Reyna just looked at her. "Was there anything that I was particularly fond of while I lived here?" Emma wasn't sure how to answer. "There isn't much to do around here, we could go by the library, you liked to read," she lied, not actually knowing. She knew that Gold would be angry about allowing Reyna near Belle, but she was more concerned about her being near Felix, considering the close relations with Pan. Reyna nodded, standing up and stretching.

"Bye, Felix," she said with a wave, following a tense Emma from the police department. She heard as Felix began to whistle, a song at made her stop in her tracks, her head pounding as she tried to place where she had heard such a tune. Felix smirked at her reaction; hopefully she would be back to her old self in no time.

She walked into the library, ducking under Emma's arm, walking briskly past a somewhat surprised Belle and into the maze of shelves.

"That's the girl? The one Rum is scared of?" Belle asked, knowing that Rumple wouldn't approve of her word choice. Emma, who had been staring after Reyna, turned to face Belle with a nod. "I guess so, but she isn't much of a threat without her memories."

Belle nodded. "Are you sure? From what I understand, they may have been True Loves, the most powerful magic of all."

Emma snorted. "You never met the evil bastard. No way he could love anything but himself." Despite her words, Emma didn't actually believe them. Even while Henry was about to die, or was dying, she saw the way Pan looked at Reyna and vice versa, it was how Charming and Snow looked at one another.

Belle shook her head sadly. "That's what many thought about Rum, some of us can look past the beast," she said, speaking from experience. Belle decided to change the subject. "So, what made you decide to come here? Was there something I could help you with?" Emma responded with a negative. "No, just wanted to get her out of the sheriff's office, Regina should have some memories drawn up soon, we are just waiting it out now."

"How are you, honestly? It can't be easy losing your son like that, and then having to pretend you have a sister," Belle said observantly. Emma shrugged with a sigh. While she and Belle weren't that close, she appreciated having someone to talk to that wasn't her parents or her son. "I'm not sure, I have a weird feeling, and Henry isn't acting like himself. I can't help but think this is the calm before a storm."

Belle opened her mouth to reply, only to here a loud scream outside. Both she and Emma started towards the door, forgetting about the girl within the bookshelves.

Reyna, with a large book tucked under her arm, walked calmly to the front of the building to see what all the commotion was about.

Stepping out into the sunshine, she looked towards where the people were clustering, only to look into the clear sky as movement caught her attention. A black shape soared through the sky, glowing yellow eyes searching the ground beneath it. She walked down the sidewalk, ignoring the whispers as she got closer to Emma, her parents, Killian Jones (a blonde woman with a bun at his side), Regina, Henry, Neal (whom she had been introduced to at lunch) Mr. Gold, and Ms. French..

"How did it get out?" the blonde asked.

"I cannot be sure, but there are only two people who could control that shadow,"  
Gold snarled, glaring at Reyna, who stared back unbothered.

"Pan and-" Emma abruptly stopped, realizing what she was about to say.

"But he's trapped in a box in the flo- in a secure location," Regina said, backtracking just as Emma had.

"Who else would be doing this?" Emma asked logically, assuming that Reyna wouldn't know how to control a shadow, though it was clear everyone else wasn't convinced.

"Let's go get the coconut, if it's on the loose, that is our best chance of capturing it," Neal said, leading the blonde and Hook away. Gold offered some excuse, spared Reyna one last glare, before dragging Belle off, making most of the crowd scatter, leaving only six at the crime scene, including Reyna.

"So Pan can still hurt me?" Henry asked worriedly, though Reyna wasn't convinced. She didn't let on.

"We don't know that," Regina said reassuringly.

"No, he's right. It isn't safe out in the open, not with Pan after Henry," David said, his eyebrows furrowed.

"You'll protect me, right?" Henry said pleadingly towards Regina, giving her puppy dog eyes. Reyna thought that it was overkill, definite acting. But, then again, acting was all about knowing your audience. Regina nodded furiously, pulling the shaking boy into her arms. "Of course, sweetheart. Pan won't be able to touch you."

Emma, seeming to be thinking along the same lines as Reyna (though Reyna was a few steps ahead), narrowed her eyes as she considered Henry's odd behavior. Henry caught Reyna's eyes over Regina's shoulder. He looked troubled and saddened as he looked at her, a mix of fury and affection mixing in his eyes as well.

Emma dismissed the pair, telling them something quietly away from the group. Reyna caught onto to some kind of transition between the two, Regina passing something from her pocket to Emma, who gave a minuscule nod. Curious, very curious.

_She sat on the bench, a beautiful, intricately carved wooden bench, that Pan had gifted her on her birthday (she hadn't really wanted to celebrate, it wasn't like it was actually her birthday) just after they had gotten together. Pan sat beside her, her head resting on his shoulder and her feet bent over his lap, their hands intertwined on her knees, his other arm around her shoulder. They were having a pleasant conversation when Pan suddenly changed the topic._

_"__You know," he said quietly, almost insecure if she was judging right. He trailed off there, not offering anything more. _

_"__Yes?" she asked, confused, though his face said that he wanted to leave that thought fragmented. _

_"__Never mind," he mumbled, turning to stare up at the tree shading them, though since it was 'night' time, it simply blocked a portion of the stars. Her eyebrows knit together. _

_"__You can tell me," she said earnestly. Pan just looked over at her, though he was staring at her left ear, clearly not wanting to meet her eyes _

_Clearing his throat, he seemed to consider his words carefully. "Well?" she asked when he hadn't answered after a long silence. He sighed, knowing he would have to answer and cursing his stupidity for bringing it up._

_"__Why… Why do you call me Pan?" he said slowly. She tilted her head to the side. "It's your name," she said as though it was obvious, which he supposed it was._

_"__Yes, but it's my last name."_

_It took her a few seconds to catch on. "Everyone calls you Pan; I thought you preferred to go by it." Pan, looking uncomfortable, shrugged. She smiled softly, he was cute when they were alone, more his real self. "Just my enemies and the Lost Boys," he informed her– because all the people he associated with, minus her, were one or the other. She couldn't help but laugh, earning a glare from Pan at her insensitivity. _

_"__If you wanted me to call you Peter, all you had to do was say so." She could have sworn that Pa- Peter's face flushed slightly. Peter shook his head. "It was just a question, love." She still wrinkled her nose at the pet name, making him chuckle quietly. "Peter it is then," she said, otherwise ignoring his comment. He gave her a bright, genuine smile, and though it didn't last long, his happiness was infectious._

_"__Okay, close your eyes," he said, all the while coming up behind her and covering her eyes with one hand. She tried to push his hand away, but it was ineffective. She humored him, allowing him to guide her by their interlocked hands to whatever it was that he wanted to show her. They had reconciled their relationship a week earlier (more or less), and she couldn't deny him when he pulled her aside, his green eyes bright with excitement. _

_He helped her over branches and held the plants back from her, navigating her farther into the forest. She could tell by the silence that they were in a less inhabited area of Neverland, but she couldn't be sure where they were going. "Almost there," he murmured quietly, putting her thoughts into words. She could hear the smile in his voice. She huffed slightly annoyed, not sure why she couldn't open her eyes. He pulled her to a stop. _

_"__Can I open them?" she asked, though she already knew the answer. _

_"__Not yet. Now follow me carefully," he said, (as though she had been the one to stop) pulling her hand once more. She allowed him to awkwardly help her down a ladder, struggling to do so blindly. He was patient, instead of simply letting her open her eyes. _

_"__Now can I open them?" she asked when they were on a flat surface again. _

_Peter released her, and she heard him move around for a second before he answered. "Alright, now."_

_Her eyelids fluttered open, and the first thing she saw was Peter standing in front of her, but she knew that wasn't what he wanted to show her, and her eyes widened slightly as she looked around the room._

_If she thought about it, she could almost envision a hammock going across the room and a dresser on the far wall, right next to a door. The structure was the same, but the room looked completely different._

_On one side there was a table, a few mismatched chairs pushed under it. On the other, an island counter, and a small kitchen-esque room, complete with a faucet and cabinets, and what appeared to be a fridge and oven, she couldn't be sure. Would any of those appliances work anyway? A door a few feet away from the table was a bathroom she presumed. In the back there was a door-less opening leading to another room. Seeing her gaze, Peter grabbed her hand and pulled her forwards, waving for her to go first. _

_She entered the second room, which hadn't been there before, a short laugh escaping her. At the center of the room was a large bed, an actual bed. It was simple, black and green sheets and blanket (as well as the fur one that he had given her a long while ago), but it was perfect, seeing as it wasn't a hammock. A table sat beside it, and a dresser was positioned across the room._

_She felt a hand slip into her own. "Do you like it?" Peter asked. "You always complained about not having a bed, and I know you've spent quite some time in Felix's hammock." He sounded bitter at the end, and by the way he spat his right-hand man's name, he wasn't happy about that little fact. She ignored the last comment and grinned up at him with a laugh. "You really needed a bed." Peter just shrugged._

_ "__I had never had a need for one," he said his eyes darting over to hers, and he almost looked uncertain. "I love it," she assured him, leaning into his side slightly._

She stared at the swan pendant in her hand, her head pounding painfully as though something was forcing its way into her skull. She concentrated on it, her face contorted, feeling like she recognized it, though a voice in the back of her head screamed in protest.

The pain soon became too much as she groaned, bringing both her hand to clutch her head, just as images began to flood her brain, feelings and memories rooting themselves to her brain, forcing themselves to control her.

Growing up in the Enchanted Forest under her mother and father, only to be sixteen when they announced another kid, a daughter. The curse flooding the windows as she held her mother's hand, hoping little baby Emma made it to safety. Then there were the false memories: living with Mary-Margaret (under the impression of a foster child) and being problematic, always in and out of the sheriff's office or Dr. Hopper's. She didn't have any friends at the school, and it seemed everyone avoided her, except Ruby, whom often got in trouble with her despite the age difference. Emma coming and breaking the curse, bringing back her memories and uniting her with her family, one that was considerably larger. Killian coming to Storybrooke and teaching her to sail after saving her life in the Enchanted Forest. Gold almost dying. Her mother killing Cora. Greg and Tamara abducting Henry. Rushing off to save her nephew in Neverland. Being kidnapped (and tortured _and_ imprisoned) by Pan on the island, being held by a magical tree before being tossed into another by Pan after Regina took back Henry's heart. That was when she had lost her memories.

She stormed into the police department, Emma shouting for her to stop. She was fuming as she slammed open the door, shattering the glass. "Felix!" she exclaimed, making it to the cell where the stoic boy sat in the chair, his blue eyes meeting hers with surprise. She pulled a key out of nowhere, unlocking the cell and stepping inside, glaring daggers at him all the while.

He jumped out of his seat, backing away. He remembered when her temper had been worse than Pan's and he didn't need a repeat. It was clear that she didn't remember him yet, not really at least.

She picked up the discarded pocket knife, forcing him against the wall and holding the blade to his throat. "Why did you lie to me, jackass?" she hissed uncharacteristically, her accent still unusually heavy. Felix noticed that there was recognition in her eyes, but also a burning anger. He also noticed the burn mark of the palm of her hand that looked like a swan.

"Lie about what?" he asked, sounding bored, though his eyes would give him away if someone were to look close enough

"About how we knew each other! Or about Pan. I would never feel anything but hatred for that bloody demonic monster! You tried to make me doubt my family! No wonder you were locked up. You and all your damn Lost Boys deserve much worse. A shame I stood up for you at the docks."

The blade dug deeper into his flesh, drawing blood. Despite knowing that she wasn't herself, her words still hurt. They made his own temper rise, feeling a need to hurt the heroes for taking away his little sister. The cool blade was suddenly gone, only for her fist to connect with his jaw a second later, he only grunted (though she was probably the best fighter he knew next to Pan). Her fist came down again and again, and he could feel the blood begin to build up under his nose, which may or may not have been broken.

Emma, who had finally caught up, pulled the girl (kicking and screaming) from Felix's body. The blond sat up and wiped the blood from his nose, his eyes seeking out Reyna. She struggled against Emma's grasp, her eyes alight with hatred. "I'll _kill_ him! I'll _kill _them! Fucking let me go, Emma!"

Felix couldn't stop the shiver that ran down his spine. He had seen Reyna react like this only once, and the only person who could get her to stop was Pan, which didn't seem like very good idea at the moment. She was in a murderous rage, and Felix was scared, which never happened.

Emma pried the knife from her hand, though it seemed to just make Reyna angrier. "I said to get the fuck off of me!" Reyna shrieked. The whole room shook, sending Emma off balance, but it didn't stop there. Emma flew backwards, hitting the file cabinet with a sickening crunch.

Reyna got to her feet, a bead of blood dripping from her hairline. Her eyes were no longer violet, but darkened to nearly black, and her hands shook violently. The lights flicked before going out, the bulbs shattering and causing glass to rain down on them. Papers swirled around them as a deadly wind picked up in the office, lamps and picture frames flying off and hitting the walls. The file cabinet that Emma had hit fell over and the files and papers on top scattered.

Felix, from his position on the floor, could see the savior pulling something out of her pocket and hitting a few buttons. She then put the odd box to her ear and began speaking. Over the sounds of howling wind, the shaking earth, and the police department being trashed, he could hear her shouting: "Regina!" though the rest he couldn't make out.

Slowly, despite the way his body throbbed, he began to get to his feet, needing to stop her. The ground shook uncontrollably, but Felix kept on. "Reyna! Stop this! You have to stop this!" he shouted towards her, "Calm down! Remember who you are! Reyna!" Her attention turned towards him, her eyes ignited with fire and malice, though tears swam in them as well. She started walking towards him, not once faltering despite the spasmodic floor.

"This is your fault!" she shouted with tears streaming down her face. Over her head, Felix could see Pan (still in Henry's body) entering the police department, only to be held back by the Evil Queen, who stared at Reyna with surprise and fear. "You fucking liar! After all you put me through!" she continued. Pan struggled against the witch's grasp, needing to get to Reyna. Felix pinned her hands to her side when she moved to attack him, wrapping one arm around her torso to better stop her from hurting him or herself. She fought with all the works; kicking and shouting, even head butting him in the face and elbowing him in the abdomen.

"Reyna. I'm not the enemy, it's _Felix_. Remember who I am, they gave you false memories-" She snarled. "You're lying again. They are my family." "Pan, he-" Her fight died slightly at the mention of the name, and the shaking slowed, but she wasn't finished yet. "That git means _nothing_ to me, especially not after all he put me and Henry through."

Felix continued whispering in her ear even while she shouted insults at him and Pan. "_Peter_ needs you, calm down before you get yourself killed. Please, we need you back, Reyna. He needs you, now more than ever." Her body slumped and relaxed, as the room stopped with a final tremor. She let out a sob before she collapsed, unconscious, completely, and had Felix not been holding her, she would have fallen to the floor.

Emma slowly got to her feet, the only light in the room streaming through the windows, and she moved to open them to better assess the damage. After a quick look– wince included– she turned on Regina, who had an emotionless looking Henry tucked protectively behind her. Emma took notice that Henry's eyes never wavered from the unconscious girl that was being tended to by Felix. Regina stood ramrod straight, unsettled by the display.

"What did you make her remember?" Emma hissed as she stopped next to the mayor. Regina turned to her with a glare. "I simply made her believe that the Charmings were her family," Regina told her venomously, not liking being accused. Emma didn't believe her. "And turned her into a killing machine. Until now, she showed no signs of magic. Did you give her that too?" Emma asked. Regina glared. "Of course _not._ I honestly considered putting her in a coma. If it weren't for Snow, she would be dead; right along with the other boys that helped hurt _my son_."

Emma met her harsh stare, not backing down. She still had her suspicions, and this display didn't help her. She looked towards Henry who was still watching Reyna and Felix like a hawk, his hands shaking slightly. _What has gotten into him? _She thought.

Pan wasn't happy with the citizens of Storybrooke, particularly the Evil Queen. He had felt the second his magic was tapped into, and knew immediately that Reyna was in trouble. What aggravated him most was being unable to do something about it without blowing his cover, which was critical to his plan. If it wouldn't endanger her, which it would, he would have destroyed the whole town to fix what had made her distressed. She didn't know how to properly use magic (except for a few basics), considering his adamant refusal to allow her near it.

He was working as fast as he could, especially with how stupidly easy it was to trick the people in the small town, but it seemed it wasn't fast enough for his Lost Girl. He had almost given his identity up, had it not been for the fact that it would benefit Reyna more for him to remain where he was, at least until a later date. He need to get her memories back, he needed her.

_"__Alright! Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty! Come on. Time to get up! Get ready for the day. I got breakfast for you," Felix called, entering the clearing where his hammock hung. He knelt down in front of her head, finding her glowering at him. Her hair looked like a bird's nest and her eyes had purple bags from lack of sleep. He smirked, holding up the vegetarian dish for her to see. "And it's happy to see you," he said with amusement. _

_Reyna stared apathetically, not approving of his attempt to make a joke with the face made of fruits and vegetables and other Neverland ingredients. Felix sighed, hating seeing her act this way. It made him angry at Pan, and had he seen the immortal boy, he would have confronted him. "Come on, at least get up and eat, I need to get you some water." _

_It seemed that something finally snapped in her. "Gods, why can't you just leave me alone?" She sat up, and Felix just stared at her, allowing her to get it out. Rage was better than detachment in his eyes. "I know that it seems silly, but can you stop smothering me? Dammit! Answer me, Felix!" she shouted, getting to her feet the first time in a week._

_Felix couldn't help the satisfaction of seeing her moving again. He kept quiet, knowing that it would evoke more emotion in her. He simply held out the plate, looking pointedly between her and the food. Her lip curled as she jerked the plate from his hands, tossing it behind her. She stormed forward, and in a move that he couldn't quite follow, she had taken his dagger and had it to his neck. "Just leave me the hell be, would you, brother dearest?" she hissed vehemently._

_Felix just chuckled darkly. "Why so angry, little sis?" _

_Her eyes darkened. "One flick of my wrist, and I could slit your throat," she said threateningly. _

_"__You wouldn't." _

_She smirked. "Try me."_

_He rolled his eyes. "You're all talk, no claws." She stared at him for a second, searching his face. And then, she started laughing hysterically. Felix's expression changed to confusion for a second before he cracked a small smile, barely noticeable. She leaned into him, laughing with her face reddening, tears in her eyes as she fought to breathe. Her grip on the knife loosened as she brought it to her side. _

_Felix's face fell as she collapsed, her whole face relaxing as she passed out. Felix cursed under his breath, picking her up into his arms, walking over to his hammock. He checked her over. Everything seemed fine, except for her racing heart, which was abnormally fast, like she had been sprinting a marathon. _

_He stood over her worriedly, only to jump nine feet in the air as she released a bloodcurdling scream, her whole face distorting with pain. Quickly regaining his wits, he moved over to her, pinning down her arms to prohibit her uncontrollable movements. _

_Thunder sounded, drawing another ear-splitting scream from her throat as she thrashed, tears running down her face. The wind picked up around them, swirling and dropping in temperature, whipping and nipping at Felix's skin. He could hear the sound of wood breaking, signaling trees falling. His eyes were wide, unsure what to do, and the only person who he thought could fix it was MIA. Her back arched as she cried out once again, and a large burst of energy sent Felix flying back. He struggled to get up as pain shot through his body, more specifically his arm. He grunted, before he saw movement across the clearing_

_Pan landed in the clearing, the wind blowing wildly around his head. He didn't pay any attention to his right-hand man, going straight to the writhing girl, who had almost complete control over Neverland's magic in that moment, which was quickly draining her life force._

_"__No, no, no," he muttered under his breath, grabbing one of her hands and clutching it as he fell to his knees beside her. _

_He had left his Thinking Tree the second he felt a shift in the magic levels, more precisely his magic. There was a chance that he wouldn't have bothered had he not known that Reyna was near the Lost Boy camp, which was the center of the force of magic. It was only as he flew closer that he realized she was the beacon of power, making him speed up with a new sense of urgency. _

_"__Reyna," he said, placing a hand on the side of her face and turning it towards him, though she didn't open her eyes, which were clamped tightly. "Come on, love. Open your eyes, look at me, please. I can't lose you," he said quietly, and while the wind and thunder calmed slightly, they didn't cease. She whimpered slightly, trying to turn her head from his grasp. _

_"__Felix, go check on the other boys, keep them preoccupied until we're finished here," Pan said in a deadly calm voice._

_"__But what about-" _

_"__I said to go!" Pan shouted. Felix nodded jerkily, offering Reyna one more worried glance, before taking off to camp to calm his brothers. _

_He got to his feet, waving his hands over her body, magically assessing the damage. He felt his panic rise at the feeling of his magic killing her as she fought to control it. This was his fault. Her skin was paling fast, her whimpers and cries slowly dying with the rest of her, tears still streaming down her porcelain cheeks. _

_Gently wrapping his hands around her small wrists (which were thinner now then they had been in a long time), Pan closed his eyes and focused on the magic running rampant within her. He slowly but surely began to channel it back into himself, grunting from exertion as the magic fought to feed off of Reyna. He could feel the howling wind begin to settle, but he dared not lose focus, for one slip would surely kill her. _

_A wave of exhaustion crashed over him as all the magic was drained from Reyna, but he shoved it aside, leaning over the hammock. "Reyna," he murmured quietly, performing another diagnostic. While all the magic was gone, her vital signs were low, particularly her heart rate. _

_"__No," he shouted as he felt her fading beyond his grasp. He collapsed to his knees beside her, turning her head towards him. "Please, I can't live without you," he said, just had her heart gave one last beat. He didn't even realize he was on the verge of tears as he brushed her hair from her face, pain running through his body. Not her, especially not when it was his fault. "Please," he whispered brokenly once more, feeling a sense of hopelessness creep over him. _

_A few tears escaped him as he leaned forward, planting one last kiss on her lips, which remained immobile. While he wouldn't admit it, he let out a strangled sob as he rested his forehead against her stomach, not ready to leave her corpse. _

_Unbeknownst to Pan, a surge of magic swept over the island, knocking everyone off their feet– at the same time, despite being across the island from one another, Tinkerbell and Felix both stood up with large eyes, muttering three words in shock: "True Loves' Kiss."_

_He clenched one of her cold hands in his own, terrified to let her go, when the hand weakly closed around his. "Pe-Pet….er?" He jumped up, shocked to see her eyes half-opened, her chest rising and falling once again, if not somewhat shallowly. "Reyna," he breathed in relief, practically pouncing on her, though he was careful to mind her state. "Wh-What are-" _

_She was cut off by his lips moving insistently against hers, a sudden, urgent need to feel her against him. She kissed him back, momentarily forgetting her troubles. He pulled away sooner than either would have liked, but she was getting light-headed, making it a necessity. He pulled her close, burying his head into her dark hair, breathing in her scent. "I'm so overjoyed you're alive, you're okay. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he whispered in her ear, his tone relieved and pleading. _

_Unable to stop herself, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, moulding her body to his as she sobbed into his shoulder. He continued to mumble reassurances, his fingers lightly dragging through her locks, unbothered by the tangles or oil. "Don't leave me, okay?" she begged through her tears– she would be embarrassed later at how desperate and weak it sounded. _

_Pan tighten his arms around her, though his face showed his fear of the unknown. However, as long as he had Reyna, he didn't care. He had come to his understanding that he needed her, and while it was new to him, and it terrified the boy who had given up everything for immortality and youth, Reyna would be worth it, and he wouldn't give her up now that he had her (especially after almost losing her forever that day). _

_"__O- Okay," he said shakily, not wanting to chance breaking this promise. "I love you," he thought, though he couldn't bring himself to say it, not yet._


	12. Chapter 12

Felix cradled Reyna to his chest, as Regina pulled a very unwilling Henry from the police station at Emma's nod.

"Give her to me, kid. I don't want to have to hurt you," Emma said as she moved towards the pair on the floor.

Felix, who was taking Reyna's pulse, which was abysmal, glared up at the savior. "Haven't you done enough, _savior_?" he spat.

Emma simply rolled her eyes. "Come on, I got to get her to the hospital. I saved your life, kid, be a little thankful."

"I didn't need you to save me! It's your fault in the first place! She is a ticking time-bomb now without Pan, and you just gave her a fire to ignite the fuse with those memories," Felix snarled angrily. "This is Pan's doing?" Emma asked cautiously, suddenly nervous. Felix snorted. "He's locked in that demented box of yours, how could he be doing this?"

Emma, not believing him, tried once more. "You are still under arrest, Felix. Give me Reyna, I need to get her looked at, make sure she didn't do any lasting damage."

Felix shook his head, hoisting the girl up into his arms as he stood. "Not happening."

Emma stormed down the street towards Gold's shop, a scowl on her face as Snow and David quickly caught up. "Felix escaped with Reyna. We need to release Pan." The Charmings both nodded, trusting their daughter.

"I need Pandora's Box, give it to me."

Gold looked disgusted at the prospect. "Now, why would I do that?"

"We need to open it. Somehow he's controlling the shadow and the girl from inside the box. Henry's life is in danger. We could stop him finally, and forever."

"With all due respect, Miss Swan, we barely succeeded in apprehending him the first time. If there is one thing I've learned, it's not to tempt the Fates."

"I'm not looking to apprehend him. Wouldn't you rather make sure he is gone, once and for all?"

Gold looked interested. "What do you have in mind?"

They drove to the town line, and once they were lined up, they went over the plan.

"Once over the town line, there is no more magic. If we release Pan on the outside, he will be powerless to fight back," Rumple said, pointing at the red paint line with his can, moving to cross the line. He was stopped by Emma's arm. "I'm doing this."

"I can cross the line without consequences," Gold argued, moving to step past her. Emma simply mirrored his movements. "There is no magic over there. The real world is my expertise." They had a stare down before Gold gave a minuscule nod. Emma sighed, turning and crossing the line while pulling her handgun from her back pocket, readying to shoot a few feet away. "I'm going to deal with Pan on my terms."

"He is my brother," Rumple immediately argued, only to be refuted. "It's my hunch. If I fail, you are welcome to deal with it however you'd like."

"Be careful!" Snow called worriedly, clutching David's hand.

Gold, looking grim, began to wave his hand over the top of the box, making the red stone glow and rise. He slowly leaned over the line as the red fog began to leave it, placing it on the road in front of Emma. The smoke gathered, concentrating in a spot before dissipating, leaving the body of Peter Pan lying on the pavement, his back turned to them.

Henry jumped and slowly got to his feet, looking around and down at himself. Spinning to face the other direction, his breathing picked up as he saw his family gathered, and more alarming, his mother pointing a gun at him. "Mom?" he questioned, though it came out as 'mum' with his new accented voice.

Emma was obviously taken off guard. "What?" she asked as her finger shook over the trigger. "Shoot him!" Rumple exclaimed, glaring at his brother's body.

"No! Don't! Please! I'm Henry!" he pleaded, looked at Emma as he begged with his eyes. He didn't want to die, especially not in Pan's body. "Pan, he switched our bodies."

"You expect me to believe that?" Emma asked incredulously at the same time Gold, his ire rising, shouted, "Don't listen to him; this is one of his tricks."

"No it's not! He did it right before Mr. Gold captured me in the box. I swear!" He moved to step forward. Emma held up her hand in warning.

"Don't come any closer."

"Shoot him!" Rumple commanded once again.

Emma, not taking her eyes off of Henry, addressed Gold. "Maybe he's telling the truth. Maybe that's why I can't shake the feeling that something is off about Henry."

Gold wasn't having it. "That's exactly what he wants you to believe. The moment he steps over this line, it is all over, for all of us."

Emma, seeing why she should proceed with caution, spoke to Henry. "Alright, if you really are Henry, tell me something only he would know."

"I got trapped in the mines, I tried blowing up the well, I like hot cacao with cinnamon," he offered.

"This proves nothing," Rumple hissed. "He's right," Snow said, "He could have told Pan any of those things in Neverland."

"Pan might know facts, but life is more than that. Life is made up of moments, and Pan couldn't possibly know all of them. The first time you and I connected, not met but _connected_, you remember that?"

Henry got a soft, fond smile as he nodded, remembering that exact moment. "Yeah, at my castle. Right after you came to Storybrooke. I told you that I knew why you gave me up. You wanted to give me my best chance."

Emma lowered the gun, looking awestruck. "Henry," she whispered, "it's really you." She turned towards the others. "Promise you won't incinerate us as soon as we cross the line?" Rumple gave a nod, and the two stepped over, Snow and David pulling them both into a hug.

"Sorry I doubted you, Henry. And sorry I put you in this box in the first place," Gold apologized to his grandson. Henry just shook Pan's head. "It's okay; I would have done the same thing."

David couldn't help but break up the reunion. "If Henry is all the way out here, then where is Pan?"

Snow looked up, alarmed. "Regina," she whispered.

Pan kneeled over Reyna's lifeless body, which was still feeling the effects of what magic Pan couldn't remove immediately or without direct contact, like in the station, carefully channeling the rest back into him. Felix sat by her head, looking concerned. While he was itching to ask questions, he didn't dare break Pan's concentration. Reyna would always come first, for the both of them.

Pan dropped his hands, resting them on his knees as he stared down at her serene face. He carefully repeated the diagnostic, relieved that all his magic was gone, and now all he had to do was wait for her to wake up, her breathing to even out, and her heart rate to return to a normal rate.

"What is the plan from here?" Felix finally asked. Pan, grabbing one of Reyna's hands, looked up at Felix as though he had forgotten he was there. Clearing his throat, he answered, "We will have to return her memories, and then the real fun begins. First, she needs to wake up." Felix nodded. "Are you sure you can return her memories?"

"Of course, Felix, are you doubting me?" Felix quickly backtracked. "No, absolutely not. After the way she reacted, are you sure it is safe to force another set on her so soon?" Pan just ignored him, clutching Reyna's hand to him as he stared down into her calm, pale face. They fell into an uneasy silence.

Felix jumped as Pan keeled over, his body convulsing violently. As suddenly as it started, it slowed to a stop until Henry's body lay still next to Reyna's.

"Pan?" Felix asked, cautiously moving around Reyna (gently moving her from harm's way just in case) to get a better look at his leader's discarded body.

Had Pan not known that Felix was with Reyna, he would be beyond furious to wake up in his own body. Truth be told, he was relieved to be out of the twelve-year-old's body.

"Hello, _brother_."

Pan smirked at hearing his little brother's greeting. Of course Rumple couldn't resist the chance to taunt him. "I thought you'd of killed me in my sleep, laddie. Guess you changed you-" He stopped as he sat up and saw the new leather cuff that adorned his left wrist. He almost laughed. Was his little brother really stupid enough to think this parlor trick would work on him? "I see. You've taken away my magic. That's why it is so easy for you to strut around and pose, now isn't it?"

"I wanted to talk to you. I wanted you to see _me_, and think about what you've done."

"Of course," Pan said with a smirk, "to look at my brother right before the end and think of what might have been. Is that what you want? Because I do," he paused for dramatic effect, "I remember when you were born, the littlest babe, mum dying and papa gone after just a year with you. You were pulling away at me, my name, my childhood, my time, pulling away any hope, any chance I had of making something of myself. A disgusting, squirming pink larva that ate away all my dreams and wouldn't stop. And now, a couple hundred years later, can't I be _free_ of you?"

"Oh, you will be. In _death_," Rumple ground out, barely keeping a grasp on his emotions.

"Then one last lesson, little brother. Never make a cage that you can't get out of." With that, he tore the cuff off, smirking at Rumple's expression. "I made this cuff, you know. It doesn't work on me. But on you." He waved a hand and the cuff appeared on Gold's wrist, using his magic to throw Rumple backwards. "Let's see how you do without magic. You're right back to where you started," he kicked Rumple, making him scramble back out of reach, before crouching down to get in his face, "the village _coward_."

Rumple tore at the cuff, his face red from strain. Pan simply chuckled darkly. "Every last one of them will _die_ for the wrongs you've done to me. _Everyone_ you care about, all the way down to your precious Belle, and your son, Baelfire. After all that work to get him back, after you _abandoned_ him, all to be _wasted_ because you don't stand a chance against me. Peter Pan _never_ fails."

He stood up, kicking a sword towards Rumple. "Time to have some fun, laddie." He turned and left the shop, knowing he couldn't fail. He was powerful, and the time spent in Henry's body seemed to patch him all up. He teleported away to find Reyna and Felix, get her memories back, and begin the torture of all the citizens of Storybrooke. Their suffering would be eternal.

_Of course, the one time Felix couldn't keep his mouth shut, he gets his ass kicked. _

_While most of the boys had been skeptical about the girl, none dared defy Pan's orders and some even tried to be nice to her. Felix wasn't having any of it. She was just causing problems in his eyes, and he wished to put an end to it. She had been on the island for three days and still had yet to do something of worth, in Felix's eyes. _

_So, naturally, when she confronted him on his frosty and less than pleasurable attitude towards her, he was as honest as he felt he should be. She, of course, didn't take it, and automatically threw just as biting retorts back, both their tempers rising. _

_On Reyna's behalf, it is necessary to say that Felix had the first hit. Had she not been paying attention, she would have ended up flat on her back. She side stepped his fist, his face red with anger, and the dance began. Felix threw punches and attempted to maneuver her to tight spots, but for every blow he landed, she would land one as well. Her size and speed also helped in dodging. While she mostly remained on the defensive, the fight was fairly even. _

_Felix landed a good shot in her gut, sending her sprawling to the edge of the circle of Lost Boys that had formed. She huffed for breath, but still got to her feet, if slightly unsteady. She was about to dash forward when she had another idea. She feinted left, dashing right and around, using Felix's weight and momentum against him, sweeping her leg at his feet, sending him crashing to the ground. _

_As a spur of the moment decision, she snagged a sword from one of the boys' belts, holding it in front of her as Felix regained his footing. His lip curled into a smirk as he raised his own sword, and moving at the same time, the swords clashed in the middle. While Felix had strength on his side, she had strategy, which was all she needed. Pulling back, she moved it once more. As he moved to block it, she flicked her wrist, revealing a dagger from within her sleeve. Catching him off guard, she slammed to hilt of her smaller blade into his hand, making him relinquish his sword. She kicked it out of the way, tossing her own backwards before using Felix's frozen state to flip him over her shoulder onto the ground at her feet on his stomach, twisting his arm uncomfortably behind his back. Using a knee at the center of his back to pin him, she used her free hand to poise the dagger to slit his throat. _

_"__I win," she said lowly, her breathing heavy. She released him, keeping her attention on him but allowing him to roll over and sit up slightly. Felix looked pissed, and wanting to wipe the expression from his face, Reyna slammed the hilt of her dagger into Felix's nose, creating a sickening crunch as it bones cracked, his head banging forcefully on a rock behind him. _

_A slow clapping broke through their trance, and Reyna spun to see Pan standing at the edge of the clearing, an impressed smirk on his face. "Good job, not many have the pleasure of saying they've beaten Felix in a fight, especially on their first try. Much less a girl."_

_While Pan wanted to rip Felix a new one for laying a hand on her, he knew that she would have to gain respect somehow amongst his boys, and by winning, she shouldn't have any more problems with seclusion in the Lost Boy ranks._

_She glared at the last comment, but Pan simply moved forward, lifting her arm into the air. "Come on!" he shouted towards the boys, who began cheering. _

_Later, while she was eating dinner by the fire with Tootles and Nibs, Felix stormed over, slumping into the seat next to her and sending the younger boys away with a glare. _

_She raised an eyebrow, looking unimpressed by his show of authority. Felix cleared his throat, staring into the fire angrily. "Um... You... You fight…good," Felix said uncomfortably with grudging respect, bringing a smirk to Reyna's face. "Oh. Thank you," she said politely, though there was a burning pride beneath her tone. _

_"__I need to be able to defend myself. This is Neverland! You can't keep treating me like a child!"_

_Peter glared at her from their dining table. "You already know how to fight. Learning magic is out of the question! It is too dangerous, and I'm not willing to put you through that." _

_Reyna groaned, falling into the chair across from him, putting her head in her hands. "It is my decision! If you refuse to teach me, I'll try to learn it myself, which might be even more dangerous," knowing she was baiting him, she repressed a smirk as she saw his eye twitch, "Maybe I'll get Shadow to take me back to the mainland and have Rumplestiltski-"_

_"__Not a chance! You aren't leaving, and you aren't learning, end of discussion!" he shouted as he stood from his seat, moving so fast that the chair fell backwards. _

_She got to her feet as well, though she was much calmer. "You can't just decide that. It is my life. If you won't, I will use any means to learn." She was bluffing, but she needed him riled up to make him agree. _

_"__It is mine to decide, it is my island, my rules, and you're mine too," he snarled. _

_She didn't mind when he got possessive, but she found this irritating. "You're right, but it is my life. If you care about me as much as you say you do, then why won't you teach me? Are you really going to leave me unable to protect myself if I ever find myself against a more formidable opponent?"_

_"__It would never get to that," Peter vowed confidently. He would always be ready to protect her and destroy anything that tries to harm her. _

_"__But what if it does? You might not have me much longer if I can't keep myself and everyone on this island safe."_

_"__Magic isn't the answer," Peter said, losing the fight in him as he got more worried about her getting hurt. This was his last angle, and he only wanted her to agree. Usually he appreciated being able to argue with her, seeing as she was strong, something that made him proud and swell with love, but this was one he wanted to win. He hated fighting with her, but it seemed she wouldn't let this go. _

_"__And why isn't it? You use it, all the powerful people use it, even the savior will."_

_"__Of course I use it, but that doesn't mean you should! I know what it does to a person! It corrupts them! I will not put that onto you when I can prevent it!"_

_"__Anyone else and you would teach them, why am I any different?"_

_"__Because I don't _love_ any other people! It is my job to keep you safe, and that includes not teaching you magic! If you got seriously hurt, do you really think that I could forgive myself? Or if you _died_?"_

_"__You said it yourself, you wouldn't let it happen." _

_"__Fine! If you won't do it for me, think about all the Lost Boys out there, all of which care for you. They would probably do anything for you, considering I obviously won't!"_

_Reyna's eyes narrowed. "Are you seriously getting jealous all because I want to learn magic? Are you kidding? My gods!" _

_"__If you would realize how much you are asking of me, I don't think you would be too happy about it either! People die trying to learn magic. Under no circumstances can I lose you. You are trying to force my hand, but I _cannot_ cope with even the prospect of losing you. Can you grasp that? I want to give you everything you want, and to not be able to give you this kills me, but I need you to be safe above all else. Can't you just accept that and move on?"_

_Reyna's eyes softened as she listened to his speech. He almost had her convinced, but she was stubborn, and this was something she needed. She needed to be equal with Peter, she need to be able to protect him and her Lost Boys._

_Peter couldn't believe that he agreed to this, but it seemed there was no going back now. _

_They stood in a random clearing in the forest, Reyna standing opposite of him, her face determined. He shook his head. This was a mistake, he just knew it. _

_"__We'll start with something simple," he said, his voice cold, "lighting a fire." To make his point, he gestured towards the pit between them, make large flames billow up immediately, only to disappear with a second wave. Reyna watched in interest._

_"__The first thing to remember is that magic feeds on emotions and belief," Pan told her, walking around the fire to stand next to her. "It takes concentration and will to use it, more so to learn it. Ignite a fire."_

_Reyna nodded slowly, drawing her eyes away from Peter's hard gaze, staring at the pit at her feet. Her brows furrowed as she concentrated, imagining, _believing_, that there was a fire at her feet. Her eyes narrowed as nothing happened, her anger rising at not being able to do it. "It's not working!" she shouted in annoyance. _

_"__Again," Peter commanded without sympathy. She snarled and shot him a glare before turning and trying again, coming up with the same results. _

_Hours later, she was exhausted as she fell into bed, glaring at the ceiling. Why couldn't she create a fire? The bed moved as Peter got in next to her. She frowned slightly, wondering why he had been so hard on her. She knew that he wasn't happy about her wanting to learn, but the way he was teaching her? It was cruel and backbreaking. _

_She groaned as she pulled herself off the ground, her whole body swaying as she fought to hold up her weight. They had been practicing magic for weeks, and while she was okay with it, she was wearing herself out at an alarming pace and she still didn't stand a chance against Peter. _

_They were currently working on battle skills, and she had to revert to physical attacks and dodging because she couldn't keep up with what Peter was dishing out. She had jumped out of the way in time for a spell to miss her (not something that would hurt her) only to slam into a tree and fall to the ground. _

_"__Again," she panted, trying to move forwards though the ground was suddenly rushing towards her. Two arms caught her just before she crashed, and she was pulled into Peter's arms bridal style. _

_"__Nope. We're done, most likely forever." _

_She grumbled, shoving against his chest as she fought to get down. "No! We have to keep going, I'm fine. I need to learn this, and I never will if you won't let me."_

_"__Let you! I've been pushing you to your bloody limits since I gave in to your plan of learning magic! And you aren't fine! You are practically a dead man walking at this rate!"_

_While she didn't like his teaching method, she knew that it was her best chance. He didn't give her breaks and pushed her harder than he would push anyone else, but it would be worth it when she could use magic as easily as Peter. _

_"__One more time, then we can stop for the _day_, just one more time," she said pleadingly. Peter sighed, knowing this would be over quickly enough and that she wouldn't stop until she got her way. He carefully set her on her feet, moving to the other end of the clearing. "This is the _last_ time. Got it?" She nodded, willing to accept his terms. _

_It turned sideways fast. Peter threw the first spell, as he always did in their magical spars, and she dodged it, her lungs aching in protest to her hurried breathing. She raised her hand and forced the magic to be channeled by her, her hands shaking violently, though it was effective in throwing Peter off his feet. Mid fly, he disappeared in a cloud of dark smoke. She spun, her eyes darting around, focusing all her senses, stretching them to their limits. She heard the sound of a twig breaking behind her, and she spun with her hands raised again. Peter stepped out of the forest, smirking slightly, before raising his hand, about to end the battle._

_At the last second, Reyna forced the swirling magic around her into her palms once more, burning with the amount of magic that was leaving Neverland's atmosphere. Her ears were ringing, her heart rate breaking out into a sprint. Peter stopped dead, looking worriedly around before darting towards her. "Reyna! Stop!" he shouted, forgetting all about ending the battle. _

_Reyna clenched her jaw, not giving up as she concentrated every last one of her cells into the magic. Peter as not even a yard away when the magic lashed out, an unmanageable whip of fire exploding from her palms. It swung and thrashed, wishing to break free and attack. It came in contact with Peter's chest, burning through the sleeve of his shirt and eating away at the skin of his shoulder. _

_"__No!" Peter shouted as it snapped backwards, attacking the one thing that was holding it back. Reyna cried out in pain as her torso became enveloped in fire, licking her skin. She dropped her hands at the same time Peter dispersed the magic, forcing it away from the clearing. _

_She fell, tears prickling at her eyes, as she clutched her burned body, her clothes singed. Ashes surrounded her from what had burned, the smell of charred flesh permeating the thickened air. Peter grabbed her, teleporting them both back to Hangman's Tree. _

_She woke up the next morning, her whole body aching. She reached out beside her, looking for Peter, only to grasp at cold sheets. Groaning, she pulled herself up, careful of all the bandages that were wrapped around her. Peter had managed to heal most of it, only the worst parts would scar (one that went from the crook of her elbow to in between her breasts, a second on her hip, and a third on her shoulder. The rest would remain unblemished once it healed)._

_She slowly lowered herself down the ladder, gasping at the pain that shot through her. Her feet touched the ground, and she turned to find the room empty. She swore quietly, knowing that as soon as Peter walked through that door, she was dead. She slowly made her way to the sink, grabbing a glass before turning on the tap, filling it up. She winced as she gulped it down. _

_More pain suddenly flared, and she dropped it, causing it to shatter, before crouching down, resting her forehead against the cool wood of the cabinet, her knuckles turning white as she gripped the edge of the counter. She wrapped her other arm around her torso, tears falling from the corners of her eyes. She mentally pleaded for Peter to get back._

_While she knew that he wasn't happy with her (it was confirmed by the fact that he left much earlier without waking her up), she just need him to be there. She knew that she should have listened when he told her it would be dangerous and that she should stop when she was trying to finish the match, but she didn't and she would suffer the consequences, but she needed Peter, angry or not, by her side._

_Peter, who came rushing as soon as he sensed her distress (though it had taken him a good while), found her lying in bed, tears rolling down her face. He frowned, conflicted between yelling at her and comforting her. _

_"__Please don't cry, love," he murmured, resting on his knees next to her side of the bed and wiping her tears with his thumb. She sniffled, not daring to turn and look at him. _

_"__I'm sorry," she choked out. Peter shook his head. "I should've been faster, love, or not let it even get that far. There is nothing to apologize for."_

_She slowly turned her head to look at him, shaking her head ever so slightly, trying to prevent any more pain. "Don't blame yourself. I pushed you into it." He just smiled sadly. _

_"__Well get on with it," she said, turning her head back to the ceiling. "But when you're finished, would you please lie down and hold me." _

_"__Get on with what?" he asked, confusedly. She rolled her eyes, "With the yelling. Tell me at how you were right and I was wrong. How you will keep me under tree house arrest for the rest of our eternal lives, and how I will have to have Lost Boys wait on me hand and foot, but only the young ones that couldn't make a move on me, and that I will have to sit around and enjoy myself while you and the others save your life, only seeing you when you leave in the morning, kissing me goodbye and at night when you come to 'sleep'."_

_Peter pulled a face. While he had considered keeping her locked up and out of harm's way, he certainly wasn't going to force her into it, considering she wouldn't let him, nor would that allow her to be happy. "Trust me, you are in for quite a lecture," He stood up and walked over to his side of the bed, "But, that can wait until you are feeling better." _

_He slid in next to her, carefully brushing her hair from her face and catching more of her tears. Taking a deep breath, he waved a hand over her, and she released a relieved breath, feeling her pain dwindle. She sighed, turning towards him. "Are you okay?" she asked, looking pointedly at his shoulder, knowing that it had been burned as well. Peter just shrugged, turning on his back and grabbing her hand. Reyna sighed, carefully pulling herself closer to him and curling in his side, knowing that it was useless to try and make him say anything more._

_Of course, Peter didn't let her off the hook, as promised. As soon as she was well enough, his anger was shown and she was properly reprimanded. Even some of the other boys and Felix made sure to yell at her. _

_It was a lot better than she expected. She wouldn't be allowed to leave camp for a little while, unless Peter was escorting her, and she was forbidden from ever learning any more magic (or performing it at that). Peter was also very careful around her, making sure she didn't do anything stupid or overexert herself. If Pan was running an errand, Felix was left to watch her, and he was especially gentle with her, which was sweet at first, but began to frustrate her when her wounds were finally completely healed. _

_However, she had to admit that it was tame considering how Peter usually reacted. Though the worst part of the lecture was when he went on about how terrible of a decision she made, and accused her of trying to kill herself to get back at him (for what, she didn't even know), to which she laughed and assured him otherwise. _

_In the end, she was able to convince him to curb her 'punishment' by kissing it all better, and her hold on her Lost Boy may have made it all the more easy, but at least they were happy. They were in love._


	13. Chapter 13

**One Day Later…**

"You've lost the plot if you think this is a good idea," she hissed at her mother from across a table at Granny's Diner. Snow sighed, looking at the girl that she now had to treat like her daughter. While she was scared of setting off the girl, not wanting a replay of the magical explosion from yesterday, she knew that she had to treat the girl like her daughter.

"No, we haven't. If we do this, no one has to die and we get rid of the threat."

Reyna glared. "You are going to send me to school with the boys that tortured me! And after all the power he has shown? You have to eliminate the threat before he can hurt us all!"

Snow shook her head. "He doesn't know he is Peter Pan anymore. He doesn't even know that magic exists. All he knows is that he is a foster kid, under the impression that he came to join another family. He will be taken care of by Neal, who isn't going to let him get out of hand. He is now Malcolm Cassidy, and he won't be any more of a threat to you than any of the other boys at your school, which I believe you have no problem with."

Reyna just pouted through lunch, before going with her mum to go clothes shopping (she didn't know what happened to hers). She wasn't looking forward to school tomorrow.

Neal sighed, angry that he had to take on the nuisance that was Pan. Most of the Lost Boys got rooms at Granny's Inn, Felix was thrown back in jail, Reyna was with the Nolans, and he got the worst of the bunch, his uncle! He never, in a million years, would have guessed that his papa had a brother, let alone _Peter Pan_.

He opened the door, allowing his 'foster son' to pass in front of him. "This is my place, your new home, I guess."

Malcolm gave him a dull look before looking around the apartment. He couldn't say he was impressed, and he definitely wouldn't call it home. He had been in and out of homes since he was five, the longest being six months before he was thrown into the system again. He had to say that what he saw of the small town wasn't at all exciting. He was looking forward to causing trouble in his short time there.

Neal quickly gave him the tour– which wasn't long, only a living area slash kitchen and two bedrooms and a bathroom. Then he told him the rules.

"You'll start school tomorrow, and no trouble. You'll come back here right after, unless I tell you otherwise, and you'll leave people alone, got it?"

Malcolm hummed in response, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "And what am I to do after school?"

"Homework, or just stay out of the way, as I said. No. Trouble."

"How boring. Of course I get a tight ass guardian."

Neal's eyes narrowed at Pan, surprised by his blatant use of curses, which was something he hadn't really done before he had false memories. Malcolm rolled his eyes. "If that's all, warden, I'll be heading to bed."

"Uh, yeah," Neal said, "Go ahead. Be up early so I can drive you to school."

Malcolm just shrugged, getting up and walking into his new bedroom.

Reyna wasn't happy. She had the misfortune of having 'Malcolm Cassidy' in most of her classes, and he was obnoxious and disrespectful, and he hit on just about every girl at the school, though no one seemed as bothered by him as her, except for some of the boys that had gotten off the ship a few days ago.

She was currently sitting in the sheriff's office, filling out an arrest form despite the cuffs on her wrists. Felix leaned against the bars with a smirk, going ignored by Reyna. Emma was taking Pan home, needing to explain the situation to Neal.

Emma came in with a sigh, slumping into the plush chair. "Why?" Reyna just raised an eyebrow. "Why did you threaten the kid with a plastic knife? And hit him?" she expanded. The new information made Felix smirk at the idea of Reyna pinning Pan down and threatening him with a plastic knife to his throat, looking like a kitten trying to be a lion.

Reyna didn't look up from the paperwork. "Are you seriously going to keep me cuffed? Mum will bail me out. As for why I did it, the tosser stared at my arse for longer than I appreciated, told me I was fit, and had the nerve to hit on me. I almost chundered after watching all the other girls fawn over the bloke. And it isn't like I can take an actual knife to school."

Emma shook her head, "Sign this," Reyna said, passing over the finished paperwork. Emma grabbed and pen and scribbled her signature, before setting it to the side to be filed. "Well, as soon as Mary-Margaret gets here to bail you out, you'll be free to go. Lucky for you, Neal and Malcolm agreed not to press charges, but try not to get into anymore trouble." Reyna didn't bother answering, knowing that she wouldn't follow her directions.

Malcolm was impressed. No one had ever treated him like that, especially not a girl. She was fierce and good looking; he would have her.

Neal hadn't been happy when the sheriff had told him that he got into a fight on his first day, and already he was grounded for starting fights. Had he not been so invested in plotting to get the girl, he would have laughed at the sexual tension between the two.

He had gone over to talk to her at lunch, where she was sitting alone on a table, her feet resting up on the back of a chair in front of her. She stood out to him amongst every other person, what with her passive-provocative outfit and obvious outcast personality. She hadn't even given him the time of day, rather rudely ignoring him and giving him snide or clipped answers. It was obvious that she didn't appreciate his blatant perusal of her body, or his comments on her fit arse.

It had been sudden, one second he was talking confidently, a smirk on his face, the next his back was on the table, her hand tangled in his hair, pulling it forcefully back, the other holding a dull plastic knife to his throat. After he got over the initial shock, his smirk returned.

"Feisty and sexy. You've got fire, I like fire." She snarled, digging the flexible blade deeper into his skin. While it would score his skin, it wasn't sharp enough to draw blood, as least with the way she was using it. She was seconds away from doing something she would regret.

Malcolm just couldn't keep his mouth shut. "I'm always up for foreplay, love."

She jerked his hair harshly, pulling him up and removing the knife from his throat, only to punch him square in the jaw. She was going in for another hit when she was pulled back by one of the teachers. "Miss. Nolan! Mr. Cassidy! What is the meaning of this?"

He smirked from where he stood, a hand cupping his jaw, blood beading from the corner of his mouth. Reyna struggled against the principal's grasp, but he held strong. "One of you, call the sheriff. A detention isn't punishment enough for a physical fight. Both of you, to my office. The rest of you get to class!"

When they arrived at the principal's office, Reyna sat as far as she could from him as possible, glaring at the wall, her arms crossed over her chest, giving him a better view of her breasts, and her legs crossed, though one bounced up and down in her impatience and anger. Malcolm smirked at her as he slouched in his chair, tuning out the lecture that the principal was giving them both. Even with all the girls that were practically falling at his feet, something about the girl in front of him intrigued him. He didn't even know her name, but he vowed that she would be his.

The blonde sheriff had walked into the room, glaring at the two in the chairs before thanking the principal. She cuffed Reyna, who had been the one to assault him, before leading them both from the room, Reyna looking bored. Emma gave him a warning, saying that he would be in cuffs too if he didn't behave, to which he rolled his eyes. He got to sit in the front of the cruiser, while Reyna had to sit in the back, glaring at him with a look that could kill.

She only stopped at the station to drop off Reyna, exciting the car to open the door of both the car and the office. She came back, before starting off to Neal's apartment. They rode in silence, the only break was when he tried to turn on the radio, only for his hand to be slapped away. "My car, my rules."

He huffed, taking notice to the fact that Emma was particularly short with him, acting as she knew him and thought he would only cause trouble, though he filed it away as how adults acted around teenagers.

They arrived at Neal's place, and Emma led him up the stairs, knocking on the door and shooting him a look. It opened a second later, revealing Neal who looked surprised. "Emma, what are you-" "Malcolm got into a fight at school today. It is customary for a sheriff to bring the victim," Malcolm scoffed at her terminology, "home and explain the situation."

Neal looked shocked for only a second longer. "You got into a fight? I thought I said no trouble!"

"It isn't my fault that some nutter held a knife to my throat. I was a perfectly good boy," he said with fake innocence. Neither adult looked convinced. Neal sighed. "Who did he provoke?"

"Reyna." Neal shook his head, and looked like he was about to say something, only for his eyes to land on Malcolm. "Get to your room, do your homework and what not. You're grounded for a week for starting fights."

Malcolm rolled his eyes and stormed past them, shouldering his bag and marching over to his door, slamming it shut.

"Are you sure that it is okay for them to go to school together?" he asked quietly. Emma shrugged, she had been on the side of killing Pan. "They hate each other."

"So did your parents," Neal felt he needed to point out. Emma just shot him a disbelieving look. "Pan couldn't possibly feel for Reyna the way David feels for Mary-Margaret." Neal wasn't convinced, but he let it drop.

"You sure you can handle him?"

"Honestly, Emma? I got this. Go take care of whatever it is you need to. I can handle a seventeen-year-old kid. I'm not thirteen anymore, Pan doesn't have any of his powers either."

Emma just sent one last look at him before she nodded, gave a goodbye, and left the building to go make sure Reyna didn't cause anymore problems.

_Pan never put any thought into how he would express his feelings because up until Reyna, he didn't have any. Even more surprising, he had been first to utter the three words that everyone dreaded. _

_It hadn't been intentional. They had been walking home, hand in hand, from camp after Reyna had finished telling all the boys different stories. They were walking in silence, further proving the old Pan wrong about girls always needing to talk, neither bothering to fill the comfortable silence between them. _

_He couldn't help but stare at her as she stared at the stars, something she did when she became lost in her own little world. Lights danced in her eyes, which had once held no emotion. She wore a soft smile and her cheeks were flushed with a content blush. Her pale skin glowed in the moon light, the rays seemingly directed at her (they most likely were, with Pan controlling them). Pan got his own sappy smile as he stared at his beautiful Lost Girl. _

_It was then that he said it, not once thinking as it slipped out before he could stop it. It wasn't magical, like in the movies, nor premeditated to the perfect moment, but there was no taking it back. "I love you." His voice was oddly breathless, but with a goddess like Reyna, he wouldn't expect anything less. _

_Her head snapped towards him, her violet eyes wide, her face becoming dead serious as she jerked to a stop, her whole body tensing. "Wh-what?" _Okay. Not the reaction he expected_. He didn't back down from her stare though, not even answering. He knew that she had heard him, and he couldn't bring himself to repeat it, especially with her reaction. _

_"__Y-You love m-me?" she questioned shakily, the tension still in her stance. Pan nodded slowly, not bothering to answer in words. She opened her mouth, floundering to put her thoughts into words. _

_Instead of replying, she rushed forward and pulled Peter's face to her own, attacking his mouth with her own. While Peter knew, deep down, that she was avoiding the subject, at the present time he couldn't complain. _

_He had not acknowledged the events of a few days ago, but he was soon being fed up with that it seemed he was more invested in the relationship (shocker, he knew it). While he could understand that if she didn't return the sentiment, he couldn't help but be angered that she just dropped the subject all together. It had taken a lot for him to admit that, and she just brushed it off. She had been avoiding him, he was sure of it, though it was hardly noticeable. She was more distant and Pan finally snapped. _

_He cornered her against a tree as all the Lost Boys left camp. _

_"__You've been avoiding me," he accused, his eyes narrowed. _

_"__No, I'm not." she automatically denied. Pan didn't believe her. _

_"__It's because of what I said, isn't it? When I told you that I loved you." Reyna's eyes hardened, but she turned away, trying to duck under his arms, which he simply moved to cage her in more. _

_"__Stop avoiding the subject! If you don't feel the same way, just say so! I can't stand this distance though. Either end it or tell me something, _anything_!"_

_"__Just give me a little longer, Peter, please."_

_While he didn't want to do that, he dropped his arms, stepping away. She stared at him with an odd look, her head tilted to the side. Pan just gave a dramatic look and gestured after the Lost Boys. After offering a quick smile, she pecked his lips and ran out of the clearing. He leaned against the trunk of the tree, a frown on his face as he watched her retreating figure._

_"__Who do you think you're kidding?"_

_Reyna jumped at the sound of Felix's voice, looking over her shoulder from her position on the ground. "You almost gave me a hard attack, you arse! What are you talking about anyways?" she asked, eyeing his knowing smirk warily. _

_"__I can see right through you, little sis," he said, not answering her question. She knew what he was talking about, but she really didn't want to talk about it, let alone with Felix. Seeing that she wasn't going to say it unless he spelled it out for her, he continued. "I know how you're feeling."_

_Her lip curled, wishing Felix would mind his own business. Felix sat down next to her, nudging her playfully with his elbow. "What are you thinking of?"_

_"__Not a chance, Felix."_

_He just hummed in response, giving her a look, a grin on his face and his eyebrows raised. She couldn't help but laugh, shoving Felix's shoulder. "No way, I won't say it."_

_Felix shook his head, giving her a look of blatant disapproval. "With Pan? Please with the way you swoon, why deny it?" _

_"__I don't swoon," she said with a roll of her eyes, "And even if I did, which I don't, it's too cliché, I won't say it."_

_"__You can't deny it, Reyna, who you are and your feelings. And sis, I'm not buying it." She huffed, suddenly annoyed by the stoic boy's positive relationship with her. _

_"__Unless I'm dying, I'm not about to cry my heart out," she said matter-of-factly. Felix snorted, ruffling her hair lovingly, to which she tried to swat his hand away. "When are you going to own up to the fact that you've got it bad?"_

_"__I won't say it," she said stubbornly. Felix groaned dramatically, slumping against her. _

_"__Give up, just give in. Honestly the way you two dance around each other. You're in love!"_

_"__Oh and you know so much about that! This scene won't play. And even if I was in love with Peter, I won't say it."_

_Felix just smirked. "I won't stop bugging you until you admit it, preferably to Pan to get him out of his bad mood."_

_She snorted. "I don't doubt it, but you're way off target. Just get off my case, I won't say it."_

_Felix sighed, not good with the whole emotional aspects of relationships. "Stop being so proud, Reyna," he looked up; his face falling as he got more serious and considered his words. "I know that you haven't had the best experiences, but when Peter is with you, he's different. He is serious about this, and he would give up everything for you, I know that for a fact. I've been with Pan for a very long time. It's okay, you're in love."_

_She shook her head, annoyed that he was right, and she knew it. She sighed, leaning her head on Felix's shoulder. Quietly, being her stubborn self, she mumbled, just barely loud enough for Felix to understand her words, "At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love. Not yet." Felix gave a sad smile, knowing he shouldn't expect anymore, and just rested his arm around her. _

_Felix wasn't happy with being the middle man between the two, a common friend. The two were both insecure and stubborn, and neither accepted things they didn't like. _

_He hadn't enjoyed the last few days with Pan interrogating him about Reyna's feelings, and while he thought that Reyna was causing Peter unnecessary harm, unintentionally, he understood her reservations, but it seemed that Pan wasn't willing to believe that, simply putting it down as something he was doing wrong. _

_He knew that Pan was going to try to morph the relationship to try and fix any problems that Reyna might have with it, and he just hoped that she would tell him soon. It was sweet, but not needed; they just were a little out of sync recently, since Pan admitted his feelings._

_"__You know, you're an idiot," she said, falling onto the bed next to him. Peter was half asleep, but was wide awake the second Reyna hit the mattress. _

_"__Why are you waking me up to insult me?" he said, though he couldn't keep the smile off his face. He was glad to have her back, if only for the night. _

_She slid in next to him, and he put an arm around her waist, guiding her against his chest. "I didn't wake you up just to insult you," she snapped, running her fingers through his hair, tightening them, and pulling his face down to hers. She kissed him softly, having missed the feeling of him against her. He moved willingly, kissing her like a thirsty man drank water. She pulled away, intertwining one of their hands and resting it on her thigh as she used her other elbow to prop herself up. "I've spoken to Felix, quite a bit; he likes to complain about you to me, and you are an absolute idiot, Peter Pan." _

_He put on a face of mock hurt. "You wound me, milady. But why is it you wish to inform me of my poor intelligence levels at such a late hour?"_

_"__You are an idiot, but I wanted to tell you something." Peter raised an eyebrow, allowing her to speak. She took a deep breath, steadying her heart rate. _

_"__I… I love you. I know that it took me a long time, but I need to work some things out and it is ju-" She was cut off as Pan rolled so he was on top of her, his lips connecting with hers in a fierce kiss. He pinned her arms over her head and she moved her leg to hook around his waist. He only pulled away when oxygen became an absolute necessity. _

_"__I love you too." _

_She beamed up at him, before pulling him back down, locking their lips again._

_She sat by the fire, trying not to look up at Pan. He had been nicer to her after that day with the blanket, and she was still unsure how to act about it. He was sitting opposite of her, playing his pipes, which called out to her, something that Pan had explained as unusual when he first tested his theory. _

_She couldn't be sure, but she felt as though eyes were on her, coming from his direction. She simply ignored it. She stared into the fire, imagining the pictures in the flames as she thought, the train stopping at a million stations a second. _

_She was pulled out of her thoughts by something tapping on her shoulder. She lifted her head, which had been resting on her knees, catching Pan's eyes for a split second before tearing her gaze away to see one of the smaller boys, Tootles, standing, staring at the floor, oddly bashful for a Lost Boy. _

_"__Hello, Tootles. Can I help you with something?" she asked politely, giving him a small smile. _

_He looked up, giving her a shy look. "You always tell us great stories. Can you dance with me?" he asked, twisting slightly as he clasped his hands in front of him. Her eyes darted towards the hollering boys dancing around the fire. _

_While she didn't particularly enjoy the prospect of breaking into the throng of wild boys, she wouldn't deny the little boy's request. "Of course, Tootles," she said, getting to her feet and ruffling his hair. He looked up with a huge smile, perhaps the happiest he had ever been. _

_ "__How about if you teach me how to dance like a Lost Boy, I'll teach you a dance that I know." He nodded vigorously, his hand shooting out to grip hers tightly, pulling her towards the fire. _

_"__I go first," he informed her. She just nodded, listening as he explained. "First, you take these," he said, handing her_ _some of the sticks. She nodded, taking hold of them as he showed her. "Now you dance and scream and have fun, like this." He then went on to give a demonstration, jumping into the line of boys between Nibs and Slightly._

_He stopped when he got back to her, putting down one of his sticks, followed by one of hers. He then gripped her hand, pulling her in, shouting and whooping, cheering and jumping to Pan's song. She followed as best as she could, following a beat of her own as she struggled to keep up with Tootles who was waving his stick as he 'danced', practically dragging her around the fire._

_He only stopped when she nearly tripped into him, looking concerned as he pulled her away from the others. "Are you okay?" he asked concerned, and she just nodded, dropping the stick to the ground. "Thanks," deep breath, "for teaching me," deep breath, "how to dance like a Lost Boy." Tootles looked very happy at this, nodding. _

_"__Now you teach me! Is it like my dance?" She smiled at his eagerness, but shook her head. "It is a little harder than your dance. But I'll teach you. I was once told that it didn't matter the song or dance, only the person you dance with." Tootles nodded, his eyebrows scrunching as he processed her words. _

_She made quick work of teaching him a simple waltz, nothing too fancy, and changing it to make it more Lost Boy style. She had fun, dancing and laughing with Tootles, who was one of the more innocent Lost Boys she had met, though she knew that many were still innocent and that Pan cared for them, even if only in his own way. _

_She sat back down on the log, her face flushed, as she watched Tootles join in the ranks of Lost Boys. _

_"__Having fun?" Pan asked, making her jump. _

_She spun, jumping to her feet, pulling a dagger from her boot and holding it out, relaxing as she realized who stood behind her. He smirked, raising an eyebrow. "Don't sneak up on me," she grumbled. Pan just chuckled. "Are you going to answer my question?" _

_She gave him a smirk, shaking her head. "I didn't answer the first time, did I?" _

_He gave her a mock glare. "Cheeky," he muttered, looking hurt. _

_She rolled her eyes. "Done with the music then?" she asked, looking at the pipes in his hand. "For now. My boys weren't bothering you, were they?" She shook her head hurriedly. "Of course not! Tootles and I were exchanging dance methods." Pan gave her a confused look. She stared at him for a second. _

_"__I grew up in the king's castle under the navy's captain, I had to learn a few different dances, and Tootles agreed to show me how the Lost Boys dance." Pan nodded slowly, not looking convinced. She sighed. "Here, I'll show you."_

_She led him away from the crowd, pulling the pipes from his hand and setting them down on a log. She guided his hand to rest on her waist, followed by pulling his other into her hand and putting her own on his shoulder. _

_She began to show him, trying to lead as best she could, though it was clear in his movements, and the way that he stumbled and stepped on her feet, that he wasn't exactly understanding the dance. "Just imagine the music, the beat moving to the steps that we take. One. Two. Three. Four. One. Two. Three. Four," she said murmured quietly. _

_Slowly their movements began to sync up. "There we go, see it isn't nearly as hard as you tried to make it." He lightly spun her, making her laugh at the unexpected addition. As he pulled her back, she tripped over her own feet, falling into his chest. He caught her before they could both go down._

_She gasped in surprise when she had started to fall, looking up and meeting Pan's eyes. She stared, getting lost in the forest green irises. They stayed in silence, both entranced. Suddenly snapping out of it, she cleared her throat, stepping away and dropping her gaze. "Uh, thanks. I, um, probably shouldn't keep, ah, dancing; I'm not very, hmm, light on my feet, uh, anymore." Pan nodded, his face becoming guarded as he offered a farewell, grabbed his pipes from the log, and walking away. _

_Reyna huffed slightly, her eyes darting around as her whole face fell, meeting a pair of crystal blue eyes. _

_Felix stood off to the side, a smirk on his face as he watched the interaction. Reyna met his eyes and he silently conveyed that he was on to her. Those two would fall hard for one another, he just knew it; it was only a matter of time. _

_She sat against Felix's legs, the fire in front of her heating her skin. Peter sat on the log next of him, and Reyna rested her head against his thigh. One of the boys came up to the group of three (Reyna wasn't good with the names of all of them, particularly the new ones), asking if Peter would play a song for them. _

_Peter obliged, as he usually did, bringing a soft smile to Reyna's face, not only had she just admitted her feelings a few days earlier, but she found it sweet how much he cared for his boys, even if it was sometimes a little unconventional (not to mention her love for the music that he created)._

_Peter held out his hand, making his pipes appear using magic. She felt him shift slightly, and she looked up to see him bring them to his lips. She turned away, closing her eyes as she prepared to let the music flow through her. Nothing came. _

_She tensed, looking back up, about to tell him to play it, only to find that he was in fact blowing air through them, but they emitted no noise. She felt slightly panicked, her eyes widening as she tried to process why she couldn't hear it. Some of the boys seemed to perk up, many going to jump around the fire as they always did. She looked over at Felix, who was staring stoically at the fire, unbothered by the events going around him. _

_She jumped to her feet, catching the two boys attention, but she didn't bother to stop moving from the clearing. Felix looked towards Pan, shaking his head when Pan moved to follow her. He had a theory as to what was wrong with her, and Pan wouldn't help at the moment. Pan didn't look sure, but remained seated, starting to play again._

_She paced the area outside the clearing, mumbling under her breath. "Why can't I hear it? I-I just. Ugh!" she groaned, unable to come up with a reasonable explanation. _

_"__There's nothing wrong, if that is what you are thinking." She jumped at the sound of Felix's voice, spinning around to face him. She frowned, "What are you talking about?" She wasn't in the mood to talk right now. "The music. You can't hear it anymore." She raised an eyebrow. "How did you know?" _

_"__Many of the older boys can't hear it either. I haven't heard it in a long time." She was surprised by this information. "But you are the _Lost Boys_, and lost boys are the only ones who can hear the music, and me, I guess, or at least I _could_."_

_Felix nodded in confirmation. "That is true, but I'm not lost anymore, not really. Neverland is my home, and Pan and the other boys are my family. I may be a Lost Boy, but I found a place." Reyna's eyebrows pulled together. "You admitted that you loved Pan, you aren't lost either. Neverland is your home and the pipes acknowledge that." _

_She nodded slowly, processing his words. "An ironic name then, right?" Felix snorted at her lame joke, giving a nod, "I guess so. Now come on, I had to stop Pan from coming after you, he's probably really worried." She laughed, threading her hand through Felix's proffered arm, following him back to the camp._


	14. Chapter 14

"Fancy meeting you here," the cocky voice of Malcolm Cassidy said off to her left. She tensed, grinding her teeth as she ignored him, trying to eat her breakfast. He sat down across from her in the booth.

"Ignoring me, are you?" he asked, chuckling mockingly at her. She simply continued eating, though her knuckles had become white around the fork's handle. She had been arrested three times that week, and was currently facing her first suspension because of him (while her record wasn't clean, she only caused trouble outside of school). "I thought that the sheriff would have locked you up by now."

She finally looked up, glaring at him. "What the hell do you want, Pa- Cassidy?" she quickly caught herself. He looked offended. "What, I can't stop and say hello when I see you?" She raised an eyebrow, her face hard, as she silently answered his question. Two weeks she had put up with him, stuck with the memories of him torturing her, all of which he had no recollection of, and it was spreading her patience pretty thin. "Just answer the bloody question, or get the hell away from me before I kick your ass."

He held up his hands in mock innocence. "No need for violence, love, I'm just trying to make nice."

Her lip curled, her nose wrinkling at the endearment, "Yeah, you are doing a hell of a good job with that, _mate_," she spat, just wishing he would leave her alone.

"Reyna!" Ruby called as soon as she saw the two sitting together, her fast friend looking greatly annoyed– while she had truly become friends with the girl that most people hated around town, she also had orders from Regina and Snow to keep the two away from each other whenever she could prevent it.

Reyna looked up, relieved, at the sound of her name. "Red, aren't you supposed to be working?" not that she was complaining. Ruby smiled, nodding, and holding up the pot of coffee as she stopped at the end, giving Reyna a refill. "Is he bothering you, Rey? I can make a call to the sheriff's office, I'm sure Emma or David have enough free time to come pick him up."

Malcolm smirked, leaning back in the booth with his arms resting over the back. While it sounded tempting, Reyna had a bad feeling in the back of her mind about following Ruby's advice. "Thanks, Red, but I believe Cassidy was just leaving, and what harm is he if he doesn't, hmmm? I can handle him," she said with a tight lipped smile. Ruby nodded, not looking convinced, but turned away as Granny yelled at her to get back to work.

"Not calling daddy dearest on me, huh, love? How peculiar. Didn't realize you cared so much." She glowered. "I didn't do it for you, git! You aren't worth my effort, and I won't waste Emma's either," she snapped.

Malcolm just shrugged. "Are you ever going to answer my question?" she asked, shoving her plate away and crossing her arms as she leaned back, taking a sip of her coffee Malcolm's smirk widened.

"A date."

Reyna was caught off guard, choking as the scalding drink tried to go down her throat wrong. She coughed and hacked, finally swallowing it properly. Once her breathing became stable, she asked, "Pardon?"

He chuckled in response. "A date, you and me."

She looked horrified. "Not a chance! Why would you even think that I would?"

He just stared at her. "You act like you know me. Give me a chance, one chance. I might surprise you," he said, batting his eyelashes exaggeratedly, trying to look innocent.

She rolled her eyes despite herself. "Never in a million years, and I do know you. I'm not looking to go out with a fucking tosser."

His face fell mockingly, his hand moving to clutch his heart. "That hurts, like I've been shot. Right in the heart!"

"Too bad it didn't kill you," she muttered scathingly.

He continued like he hadn't heard her. "You know, one date is all I ask. If it goes terribly, I'll leave you alone, we'll never do it again. Just one date is all I want."

She was about to refuse again. "N-"

"Ah ah, wait. I won't leave you alone until you agree either, so choose wisely."

Her eyes narrowed, and she huffed, knowing he was serious. The clock tower began to chime, announcing that it was now ten. She needed to get going. As she moved to get up, Pan's hand shot out and wrapped around her wrist. She flinched from the sudden, strong grip. Pan either didn't notice or ignored it. "What do you say?"

"I have to go! Get the hell off!" She snarled, her hand trying to pry his off of hers.

He didn't budge. "Not until you answer me. One date. Yes or no?" She pulled once more, finding it was useless. He was much stronger than she was.

She huffed, glaring a hole in his smug face. He knew he had won. "Fine! One date, only _one_. Then you will stay the hell away from me! Now I need to go, so kindly give me my wrist back."

He released her as promised, letting her storm from the diner with a wicked smirk on his face.

She sat silently on the couch in Dr. Hopper's office, waiting out the duration of her mandatory counseling. Archie sat silently in his chair, his lucky umbrella in his lap, a clipboard in hand, a pen in the other, Pongo sleeping in the corner.

He sighed. They had been sitting in silence since she had arrived half an hour ago, and Madame Mayor was requiring two hours a day, three days a week. "There isn't anything you want to talk about? Worries, traumatic events, maybe even just how your day is going?"

She didn't bother looking up, continuing to fiddle with the ring that adorned her left hand. She couldn't remember how she got it, but it gave her great comfort. "Nope," she said, popping the 'p'. Archie sighed again, looking around the room in his impatience. He just wanted her to talk.

She finally turned to him, tilting her head to the side. "Shouldn't you be more concerned with other people? Like my nephew? He spent a lot longer with Pan then I did, and so what if I got arrested? It wasn't the first time, and I promise it won't be the last." Having said her part, she returned to staring at her hands.

"I-I am speaking to Henry, his mothers have made appointments, b-but it is necessary for y-you to have it as well," he stammered, something about the girl throwing him through a loop. "It is my understanding that you have been taken in-into cust-custody five times because of Neal's foster son, Malcolm. Do you have anything you would like to say about that?"

"Nope," she repeated, popping the 'p' once more.

Archie sighed. "You need to say something."

She turned, glaring. "No, I don't." Archie put the umbrella aside, stretching his legs slightly.

"Even if I did, why would I say something to you?" she suddenly asked, attracting his attention. "Well, I am just looking to help, and often bottling up one's fee-"

"Stop there, Archie, I really don't care. I'm not about to start talking." Archie just sat back, clicking his pen as they fell into silence again. The rest of the two hours passed at painstakingly slow pace, neither offering any more words to fill the room that was devoid of any sounds besides breathing.

Pan sat on the couch in Neal's apartment, deep in his thoughts as he thought of where to take Reyna for their date. He had walked around Storybrooke all afternoon, trying to find a nice place to take her. He had only returned when it was absolutely necessary.

He had skipped school, and would inform Reyna tomorrow that they would take their date that night, seeing as it was Saturday, meaning he would have all night to woo her in his favor.

Neal walked into the living room carrying two plates of food, placing one in front of the daydreaming boy. "Eat up or starve to death," he said, the last part jokingly.

Pan snapped his head towards Neal, taking the plate.

Neal couldn't help but be curious. While he still hated Peter Pan, he couldn't help but imagine him as Malcolm Cassidy, an innocent boy on the mischievous side. "What is your problem?"

"Hmm?" he hummed around a mouth full of food.

"You skipped school– yeah, I got a call– and now you are daydreaming. What is that about?"

Malcolm scoffed. "I don't daydream."

Neal rolled his eyes, forgetting that he was talking with Peter Pan. "Yeah right, with the way you jumped when I came in? What were you thinking about? You had a gleam in your eyes; it's a girl, isn't it?" Neal didn't know why he was participating in such playful banter, almost like he really was his own kid.

He shrugged in response, suddenly interested in his plate. Neal chuckled, swearing he could see a blush color the boys cheeks. "There is a girl, who is it? People don't get that look for just anyone." He really thought that he should have stopped there, not sure that he wanted to know, but something prevented him, almost like he cared. _Almost_.

Malcolm sighed, not seeing a point to hiding it. "Reyna Nolan."

Neal tensed at the name, but he wasn't surprised. "You know that her _aunt_ and _father_ are cops, right?" he said, referring to Emma, obviously they had to convince him that the two were related without informing him about magic, and David. Malcolm believed it easily. It would explain how she always got to walk freely.

"So how are you going to handle it?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow towards the seventeen-year-old. Pan narrowed his eyes, untrusting of adults. "We have a date," he stated shortly, "I was trying to think of where to take her before you rudely interrupted."

Neal couldn't believe what he was about to do. He felt bad when he found out, from Tink, that they were likely to be True Loves. They may be in a different life, but he thought that they stilled deserved something that not everyone found. He may have been evil, but as Malcolm, he was innocent and he didn't want someone else to lose their True Love like he had.

He was giving Peter Pan relationship advice. He was officially insane.

"Hey, Nolan!" she heard behind her, in a voice that made her stop, turning to glare at its owner. Malcolm came to a stop in front of her. "Our date shall be tonight, love, 7pm sharp. Shall I pick you up?"

Her nose wrinkled at the endearment. "Outside the loft complex, I'll be there," she said with ennui. He just smirked. "I can't wait to court thou then," he said, giving a dramatic bow.

"Am I expected to dress nicely?" she demanded, glaring at the horizon. She just wanted to get something to eat. She had spent the morning with Archie and did not want to spend any more time with Pan. She needed him to get off her back, and it seemed that a date was the only way.

"I do believe that that is customary behavior for a date, of course, I am always willing to continue to spend my days and nights seeking you out, I know how much you enjoy my company."

Her nostrils flared and she groaned. "Fine, I get it. Dress nicely."

He chuckled. "I've heard that it takes hours for girls to get ready, so I'll leave you be. Until tonight, love."

He turned and sauntered off, leaving her to glare at his back.

_Felix watched the two as they sat side by side, not touching, Reyna looking immensely uncomfortable. It was all too obvious, in Felix's opinion, that the two were dancing on the fine line of being together. _

_Reyna sat ramrod straight next to Pan in front of the fire. She felt eyes on the back of her head, and she knew it was Felix, probably being his normally smug self, as he had been since he confronted her about the two sleeping together. _

_They sat in silence as they ate, Reyna's heart racing. They didn't really talk much anymore, her and Pan, especially after he showed her the hour glass controlling his life. It was mostly sex and tension filled silences. _

_Not that she minded, but she did, late at night when Pan was asleep. She would lie awake, just getting lost in her own thoughts until the tears would come. She would cry silently, no sleep evading her as her thoughts tormented her._

_She was no better than her brother. They were fuck buddies, plain and simple. Not friends with benefits (they hadn't been friends before at least that is what she thought) and certainly not a couple– not that she wanted to be. That was all she was using him for, to fulfill her selfish desires, and they would pretend it didn't happen until she was pinned beneath him once more. And she was okay with it. She had always looked down on her older brother's tendencies, but here she was, following in his footsteps. She hated herself because of it. _

_The even bigger problem was what she wanted. She didn't want to pretend like it never happened, and she really wanted Pan to actually care about her. While it was hard for her to admit it, she had feelings for the older boy. She couldn't be good enough, and had she not been the only girl on island, she was sure that she wouldn't be Pan's first choice. She hated her insecurities, but she wasn't the prettiest girl, she was unhealthily skinny, and she had been a virgin until the first time they did it. How could that be what he would want? The tears fell harder._

_When she thought that he was asleep, he would lie at her side, listening as she slowly broke down. A part of him wanted to comfort her, but he knew that it wouldn't do either of them any good. Did she hate him for defiling her? For taking away something she would never get back? For not expressing the feelings that he had worked hard to repress since he had discovered them years ago (was it really years?)?_

_They were just friends with benefits, a method of release for the both of them, and they were both fine with pretending that it never happened until he once again had the pleasure of kissing her, tangling his finger into her hair, feeling her soft skin, and taking her to bed once again. He hated that she would cry. He hated himself for not being stronger for her. He was a coward, and he knew it. _

_His feelings for her scared him, and he wanted nothing more than to act on them (in a way she actually deserved, them having sex wasn't what he saw– not in the way that they were going about it at least). He couldn't be good enough for her, and surely she didn't return his feelings. He was demonic and hateful (more than enough people have told him for him to get the hint– he prided himself on it. He __is,__ was, truly heartless), and that wasn't something that a beautiful, intelligent, and loving but stubborn girl fell for. _

_He wished he could be better, but he wasn't about to change, it just wasn't him. He felt her begin to shake more violently, her chest heaving as she began to sob harder, though she was clearly fighting to remain silent. His nonexistent heart broke a little; she was better than this, she needed better, and he couldn't sit back any longer. _

_As naturally as possible for a sleeping person, he pulled her closer, snuggling his head in the crook of her neck, enveloping her in his arms in a way that he could only hope expressed what he couldn't out loud. Her tears continued to fall._

_Felix, while he didn't like when they suddenly had the urge to go at it, thought that they made a very cute couple. They were practically attached at the hip, neither willing to let the other out of their sight. Even though they seemed like the last two people equipped to have a serious relationship, they worked perfectly, a deadly team that would give up everything for the other, even if they didn't know it yet. _

_He found it almost laughable the way that they balanced each other. She could keep Pan from going on an angry or jealous rampage (which happened quite often, especially with so many boys on the island and the pirate) and he protected her at all costs, even if they were in a cold bout from some argument. They were always touching in some way, both of their insecurities rearing their ugly faces as both feared losing the other, if only subconsciously (they hadn't admitted the true extent of their feelings yet)._

_He was always the middle man between the two, both coming for advice (like he knew the answer) or to complain, which was often because they were both obdurate. However, he didn't mind helping the two, taking great amusement in watching their relationship pan out (pun intended). _

"And where do you think you're going?"

She paused with her hand hovering over the door knob, cursing under her breath as she spun to face her mother.

It was no shock that Snow became attached to the young girl that was acting as her teenage daughter. She had always wanted to be a mother, and while she wasn't a baby, she began to care for the girl like the young daughter she never got to watch grow up. David was having a harder time accepting it, but she could see his resolve slowing breaking.

"I'm going out," Reyna answered simply, eyeing her mother as she leaned over the kitchen counter with a mug of hot chocolate in hand.

"Dressed like that?" she asked with her eyebrows raised, a smile tugging at her mouth. Reyna looked down at her outfit.

It was a strapless dress, the top black, which showed off her cleavage, the flowing skirt blue and violet plaid that highlighted the color of her eyes. It stopped about midway down her creamy thighs, which were sheathed in black tights (that went over her feet) that disappeared into a pair of black stiletto ankle boots she had borrowed from Ruby. She had a long, black, lacy cardigan to cover her arms (and scars), and an across-the-body purse. She wore a silver chain that had her swan charm and a few other pieces which fell just about to her belly button (it was something she never took off though she didn't know where she got some of the charms from) and her ring that adorned her left ring finger. She had let Ruby do her hair as well, which fell in loose ringlets down her back.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, Mum. I'll be back by midnight."

Snow rolled her eyes. "I thought that it was clear. You should change if you are going on a date."

Reyna scoffed. "Who said anything about a date? I'm going out with Ruby," Ruby had agreed to cover for her, "and I am entitled to wear what I want to."

Snow sighed, finding that it was useless. "Fine. Curfew is eleven, got it? No later."

Reyna held up her hands. "Alright, eleven it is. Can I go now?"

Snow nodded. "Have fun, sweetheart. Be safe," she said, knowing that Ruby wasn't always a part of the most appropriate activities.

Reyna hummed in response, quickly ducking out of the loft, wanting to get this night over with.

Malcolm Cassidy stood outside of the small apartment building where he had agreed to meet Reyna. He was dressed in dark wash jeans, a green t-shirt, and a black open button up on top, the sleeves folded up to his elbows. His hands were tucked in his pockets as he waited for Reyna, looking up at the sky as it darkened. A jacket was tucked under his arm incase Reyna got cold.

He turned as he heard the door open, his eyes widening as she stepped onto the pavement, closing the door behind her. She looked gorgeous. "Well, Nolan, you clean up quite nicely," he said with a smirk, mentally slapping himself.

She walked briskly towards him, crossing her arms and looking at her feet for a second, embarrassment flooding her as she felt her cheeks heat up at the almost-compliment. "You don't look half bad yourself, Cassidy," she said, stopping and looking him up and down before sighing, "Let's get this show on the road, hmm?"

Malcolm nodded, offering her an arm. She eyed it wearily for a second before threading hers through it, glaring at the floor as he began to lead her down the street, off to their first stop.

She couldn't stop the smile that formed on her lips, so she quickly used her glass of water to cover her mouth, taking a drink. They were in one of the nicer restaurants in town (of the four that existed) that was by the docks. Pan's eyes were gleaming brightly across the table, a mischievous grin on his face as he talked to her. She didn't think that it was going to be fun, but so far Pa- _Malcolm_ had surprised her.

Killian Jones sat at a table across the restaurant, his fist clenching as he got the perfect view of that demon and his bloody sister. Tink sat in front of him, watching him wearily as she turned to see the two at their table. While it wasn't a date, Hook had offered to take her out to show her around town, but it was clear that he was going to spend the rest of the night following those two.

"She needs to put on more clothes," he snarled under his breath. Tink could have sworn that she saw a vein pop in his forehead. "And that demon only wants her because of it. She used to be smarter than this. What does she see in _that_?" he spat.

Tink sighed, running her hand across her forehead. "Maybe he isn't as bad to her as he is to everyone else," Tink offered, knowing it was true.

Hook scowled at her for a second before returning his glare to the other table. "Whose side are you on? Pan is a bloody demon; you should know that more than anyone!" She rolled her eyes at his tone, not bothering to answer him and instead taking a drink of the red wine on the table.

"Check!" he suddenly called, not taking his eyes off the couple that was now exiting. He swore under his breath as the waitress didn't move fast enough. He finally got outside, dragging Tink along, searching the docks and street for the two, growling when he saw that he had lost them.

He held the door open for her to go under his arm, letting her into the ice cream parlor, Any Given Sundae. She offered a smile as she walked into the small shop, straight to the display case in the center. She heard the bell ring as the door shut and sensed Pan walk up behind her.

The blonde shop owner came out from the back, her blue eyes brightening as she sees who had come into her shop. "Reyna! What a surprise. And who is this?"

Sarah Fischer was another person whom Reyna had befriended since regaining her memories. She came to the ice cream parlor almost every day after her therapy, and before she came after school.

Pan answered first, "Malcolm Cassidy, pleasure to meet you," he said with a charming smile. Sarah smiled, taking his offered hand and shaking it. She knew that he was actually Peter Pan. "Nice to meet you, I'm Sarah Fischer."

"We're on a date, Sarah, can I get one of the usual?" Reyna asked, returning both their attentions to her.

Sarah smiled and nodded. "And for you, Malcolm?"

He quickly scanned the case. "I'll try the rocky road," he said, deciding quickly.

She nodded again. "Why don't you two go take a seat, I'll bring them out to you. Waters as well?" Pan nodded, pulling Reyna by the hand to sit at one of the silver tables, a crystal chandelier hanging above them.

"Do you come here often?" he asked, not even realizing the cheesy pick-up line, truly curious as to why she was on such good terms with the shop's owner.

She chuckled and nodded. "Almost every day. Sarah and I get on quite well, especially when you get put in mandatory therapy because you've been arrested three times in three days," she sent him a playful glare at this, but the smile on her face showed that she didn't mean it.

"Alright, here you are. One rocky road and one death by chocolate, and two waters," Sarah said, placing down the cups before offering Reyna a bowl and Pan a cone. Malcolm moved to pull out his wallet. "Oh, no. It's on the house. Reyna eats free, and all first time customers as well."

Malcolm didn't look convinced, but Reyna nodded and he put his wallet away. Both accepted the dessert with a 'thanks', and Sarah gave them a smile, whispered something to Reyna that made her blush and glare that the table, before turning and moving to the back of the shop.

"Death by chocolate?" he asked, raising a perfect eyebrow. Reyna looked up, her face still slightly red, nodding. "It's an original, I talked her into making it after my first few visits. It has chocolate ice cream with chocolate chips and brownie, finished with a layer of homemade hot fudge."

He chuckled. "Death by chocolate indeed, by the sounds of it." She nodded enthusiastically, picking up her spoon and digging in. Pan followed suit.

"How is it?" she asked after awhile, taking a sip of water. He nodded, a smirk forming as he got an idea. "Want a taste?" he asked while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Never one to back down, Reyna offered her own smirk, winking.

She reached out, taking the cone from his hand, meeting his piercing gaze as she dragged her tongue over the cold surface, giving an exaggerated moan at its chocolaty flavor. He just raised an eyebrow. She took one last lick, purposely getting the creamy substance on her lips before offering it back. He grabbed it, never breaking eye contact, and she licked the chocolate from her lips in a slow, erotic way.

"Delicious," she said breathily before taking another drink of water, finally breaking eye contact. Malcolm stared for a second longer before he cleared his throat, shifting in his chair. She pursed her lips to keep from laughing at his dazed expression. "Want to try mine?" she offered, sliding the bowl towards him.

His face quickly became arrogant again. Two could play at that game. "How could I deny, love?" Her nose scrunched at the endearment, rolling her eyes.

He picked up the spoon, bringing it to his mouth, closing his lips and slowly pulling it out, slowly closing his eyes and groaning, nodding as he released the utensil with a pop. He met her eyes, smirking. "_You have a sensational taste_, love. In ice cream that is," he told her leeringly.

She coughed, pulling her bowl back and nodding absentmindedly as she dropped her eyes to her lap, pulling her lower lip between her teeth. Her face flushed from the implications of his words. They fell into a tension filled silence, though it wasn't completely uncomfortable.

It was broken by Sarah as she came out once more. "Reyna, sweetheart, would you take this home with you? It's been awhile since Emma came to get some for Henry, and I know these last weeks have been trying. Oh bless their hearts. It is his favorite if I recall, and I would love nothing more than to return the favor for all she does for our small town. Oh and how is it Malcolm?"

Reyna looked up, nodding as she worried her lower lip. Pan stared at her for second, his eyes lingering on her lips, before looking up and smiling. "It's absolutely delectable, Ms. Fischer, thank you."

She smiled back. "Such a gentleman, and please call me Sarah. You sure know how to pick them, Reyna. Will you be able to take these?"

Reyna shook her head to clear her thoughts. "O-Of course. I'm sure Henry will love it."

Sarah nodded. "I'll keep these in the freezer behind the counter. If I don't see you two before you leave, feel free to grab them out of there."

When she left, the two made eye contact, bursting out laughing at nothing in particular.

She didn't even notice when they had transitioned, him holding her hand and her chair sliding closer to him, she didn't even realize it had happened until much later. They ate and laughed, and it was the most fun she had had in a long time, and she honestly forgot that the boy in front of her had once tortured her and kidnapped her nephew. She was surprised at how easy it was to talk to him, and at some point he seemed to drop the conceited bad boy persona, something she liked immediately.

Sarah soon announced that she had to close up, telling them that it was just before ten. She was supposed to close at eight thirty. They had been there for nearly three hours. It only made them laugh harder as they collected the bag that she held out and walked from the shop. They still had an hour to waste.

Hook looked everywhere, but it seemed that he had lost them. He had dragged Tink around to all the hot spots in the little town, but none of them were where Reyna and run off to with that demon boy.

"Maybe they already went home. Can I at least leave if you insist on a man hunt?" Tink asked, not wanting to get anymore tangled up with Pan. He wasn't _as bad_ as people made him out to be, but she was still scared of him.

"Pan wouldn't take her home! He'll probably kill her or break her heart or-"

"Hook! Listen!" she hissed, making the raging pirate fall silent. Laughing could be heard, and part of it was distinctly female. Hook paled and started off in that direction, his hand tight (not enough to hurt her) around her forearm as he dragged her in the direction of the sound.

He found them walking down the street, towards the park. He carefully followed them, trying to remain as silent as possible. He couldn't hear their conversation, and he ground his teeth in frustration. He hadn't liked them together centuries ago, and he sure as hell didn't like it now.

She sat on the swings, their interlocked hands held between them as they lightly swung. "I should probably get you home soon," he said, looking at his watch, "Your ice cream might melt."

She smiled at the bag in her lap, nodding. "My mum will be worried if I'm not home soon, but maybe we can talk for a little longer, I don't really want to leave yet."

"Of course, love, anything you want."

She got a soft smile as she kicked the sand that filled the playground, her nose wrinkling, like it always did. She then had an idea, jumping up and pulling on his hand. "I have somewhere we should go."

He raised an eyebrow, but followed her as she led him to a wooden castle a small ways into the forest. She climbed up a ladder, ignoring the metallic glint that she spotted at the base of the trees, shouting excitedly for him to follow.

He smiled as he climbed up, finding her crouching under the low ceiling. As he tried to straighten, he winced as his head banged into the ceiling, making a laugh bubble out of her, the sound joyous. He glared half-heartedly as he rubbed his swelling head.

She just grabbed his hands. "Sorry," she said through her laugh, and began pulling him. She crawled through a small tunnel before going up another small ladder.

She slowly lowered herself on the roof of the castle, removing her heels that were hurting her feet and pulling out the take out that she had convinced him to get her before Granny's closed. He settled into a seat next to her, bending his legs at the knee and resting his arms on them, looking up at the night sky that was filled with stars, the moon full and bright.

She offered him the small bag of onion rings, eating one of her own. He thanked her, taking a small handful and passing her the rest. She smiled, munching on the fried food in relaxed silence.

The crickets sang into the silent night, and she rested her head on his shoulder as they passed a grilled cheese back and forth, each taking a bite of varying sizes. Their hushed voices could be heard echoing as they whispered quietly, the seconds slowly ticking away as it neared eleven.

She didn't even notice that she was getting tired until her eyelids fluttered and her breathing evened out as she drifted off to sleep against him, leaving Malcolm's question unanswered.

She was shaken awake, groaning as she swatted the hand. "Five more minutes," she whined, hearing a chuckle sound at her words.

"As much as I would love to keep you in my bed, love, you were supposed to be home hours ago and Neal can only cover for so much longer," said an amused voice, which made her instantly feel wide awake as she jumped into a sitting position, coming face to face with Pan. She yelped, jumping, and she would have fallen off the bed had Pan not moved to catch her.

Her eyes darted around, and she spotted a clock on the nightstand, reading 10:37. She knew by the light outside that it was morning. She jumped out of the bed, hurriedly searching for her stuff. They were all resting neatly on a desk against the wall, and she hastily put on her shoes and jacket, hanging her purse on her shoulder. "I have to get home. Shit! Mum is going to kill me." She was just about to leave the room when he stopped her.

"Calm down, love. You fell asleep last night at the park. I carried you back here; I know you didn't want your parents to know that we were going out. Neal and Ruby agreed to cover for us, Ruby told them that she dropped you off here, concerned when you nearly passed out and she knew that she could trust Neal. Neal assured them that you were here and that I wasn't trying to seduce you. Not that I could if I wanted to, you sleep like the dead. The ice cream is in the freezer, and I only took off your shoes and outerwear, I promise. I may like to cause trouble, but I would never mistreat a lady in such a way."

She scanned his face, seeing that he wasn't lying. She allowed her breathing to slow, nodding. Pan smiled at her, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Neal has breakfast you can eat before you leave, I made him set aside a vegetarian plate if you are up for it."

She couldn't help but smile. She had never mentioned being a vegetarian, so it was sweet to see that he had paid attention. She shrugged, looking around uncomfortably. It was obviously the bedroom of a teenage boy, even if he had just moved to town a few weeks ago. "Since I'm already here, I might as well."

He grinned, grabbing her hand and pulling her from the room, leading her through a living room, the couch a mess– _had he slept there to give her his bed?_– and finally into the kitchen, where Neal sat at the table reading the newspaper and eating some scrambled eggs. He looked up when he heard them enter, offering a smile to her before eyeing their hands and giving Malcolm a hard look.

She took a seat, looking at the plate and giving a 'thanks' to Neal. He nodded, returning his attention to the paper. "You are welcome to use the bathroom before you leave if you want to change or something, Ruby left you a change of clothes when she stopped by. I can also drive you back to Mary-Margaret's if you would like, it wouldn't be any trouble."

She nodded, accepting the offer before tucking into her meal then leaving the two males at the table to go and change into Ruby's new outfit.

She walked out, finding the two in the living room, glaring at each other. Or, more correctly, Neal looking annoyed and Pan glaring daggers. "Uh. Am I interrupting something?" Both looked up at her, both of their faces softening. She just raised an eyebrow.

"No, no. You aren't interrupting anything," Neal said, shooting a look at 'his son', who was obviously checking out the girl. She was dressed like Ruby, a pair of black high-waisted shorts that went to the middle of her thighs. She wore a violet crop top with high-low trumpet sleeves that went well past her hands in the back. She wore her stilettos and the rest of her clothes were tucked under her arm. Her damp black hair was braided down her back.

She shuffled awkwardly, knowing that he was only trying to be nice. "Can I, um, can I get that ride now? I don't want to worry Mum any longer."

Neal nodded, getting to his feet. "Go get that ice cream from the freezer," he commanded Pan, who huffed and stormed towards the kitchen, his eyes lingering on Reyna for a second longer.

"I could have gotten it," she murmured, rubbing her arm. Neal waved her off. "Nah. The kid can handle it. I hope he treated you well last night."

"Oh! Yeah, he was great. I had a great time. Nothing to worry about. He was respectful but still," she cleared her throat, "I had fun, thanks for asking." Her eyes fell down to the ground again as she bit her lip, Pan entering at that moment and shooting Neal another glare as he moved towards her.

"Here's Henry's ice cream. I had a good time last night, but I understand if you don't want to go out again. I'll stick by my word, I won't bother you again," he offered a sad smile, trying to mask it with his usual arrogance.

She shook her head, looking startled. She opened her mouth to speak, stopping as she remembered Neal's presence. She shot him a pointed look. Neal, remembering when she had been his friend, held up his hands, walking backwards out of the house.

"I had fun, I really enjoyed it. If you want to, I… wouldn't mind if we went on a second date?" she said shyly, phrasing it like a question.

He smirked and nodded. "If I didn't know any better, I would think that you fancied me." She snorted, but let him continue. "I would love for the chance to take you on a second date, love. Next Saturday?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sounds good." She stepped forward, putting a hand on the side of his face. Even in heels she was still shorter than him, so she had to get on her toes to press her lips to his. It was a soft and simple kiss, but sweet nonetheless, a promise of more to come. She pulled back, squeezing his hand.

"I'll see you around, Malcolm."

He only nodded, lightly lifting his hand to brush his tingling lips as she turned her back on him and exited the apartment.


	15. Chapter 15

Something changed that day. While she was no longer arrested for attacking Pan, she had been arrested, along with him, for skipping school on multiple accounts and causing chaos for the town's occupants.

Almost all of her free time was spent with him, whether it be sneaking out at night (or him sneaking in), going to Any Given Sundae after school, him picking her up after a therapy session and taking her to Granny's for lunch, or simply sitting together and disrupting classes at school, which earned them many detentions, but they couldn't care less.

For Malcolm, she was a positive influence on him, anytime that she skipped with him, he made up by going the next day when she asked him to. It was out of character, but they worked well together. While both were hotheaded and fought on a daily basis, one always caved in. It was endless cycle, but they wouldn't change it for the world.

Neal and many other citizens had become unsure when the two had begun to hang out, progressively getting more and more public, and had worked hard to keep the two away from each other, but they were failing miserably.

Over the next two weeks after their first date, Snow and David (he seemed to have given in to the charm of having a growing daughter that needed him) had become much more overbearing, practically forbidding her from going out. She had even spent the night in a cell adjacent to Felix, her parents refusing to post bail after so many offenses, claiming that it was time she learned a lesson. She had just rolled her eyes and slumped into the chair in the room.

She had been sleeping a lot better as well, at least when Malcolm was around, chasing away the horrible nightmares that usually plagued her subconscious.

Slowly but surely, despite the pleas of the town to prevent it, the two were falling in love.

She woke up at the sound of something hitting her window, quiet spaced out taps. She yawned as she climbed out of bed, bruise-like bags already forming under her eyes from her two days of nightmares (she had gotten used to sleeping peacefully, making their return much worse). She wrapped her arms around herself, the cold chill of the room meeting her bare arms and legs, slipped on a pair of slippers and made her way to the window, her eyes drooping from fatigue.

Stopping at the sill, she tried to blink rest of the sleep away, prying the glass pane upwards, glad when it didn't make a loud squeaking noise. Rubbing her eyes, she braced herself against the sill with her palms, leaning out the opening and searching the dark street below, ignoring the cold the permeated her v-neck t-shirt.

Three stories below, a few yards away from the building's base, stood Peter, smirking up at her. She couldn't help the grin that spread on her face. "What are you doing here?" she whisper-shouted.

His laugh wafted up towards her, along with his reply. "Catch!"

Before she could even ask what he was talking about, a rope was thrown with immaculate precision, and with equally impeccable speed, she caught the cord, looking down at him confusedly. "What the hell to you want me to do with this?" she hissed as quietly as possible.

She could just barely make out him rolling his green eyes in amusement. "Tie it to something and get down here! I came to break you out; I wanted to talk to you," he called back honestly.

She huffed at his idiocy, but made quick work of tying her end to one of her bed posts, and she slipped on a pair of fuzzy, fluffy pajama pants and her converse. She put her hair into a messy bun on top of her head to make it look more intentionally messy and making her way back to the window.

She easily climbed down the rope, using her feet on the wall and slowly walking backwards. She jumped the last few feet, landing with surprising grace and turning to face Pan. A shiver ran down her spine, and she mentally scolded herself for not grabbing a jacket. Her teeth chattered despite her attempts to control it.

It was always chillier in Maine, but the temperature was steadily decreasing due to the change in seasons. It also didn't help that her body was terrible at temperature regulation and that she had been constantly dropping pounds until she began to spend time with Malcolm, returning her weight to a more stable, healthy number.

Peter clicked his tongue next to her, looking down at her with mock exasperation, though a smirk pulled up the corners of his mouth. "Leave it to you, Nolan," he said, shaking his head, offering her a sweatshirt that she recognized him wearing from time to time. She waved her hand, dismissively. "I-I-I'm f-f-fine. I-I-It's m-my own f-fault."

He rolled his eyes, "So noble, love," he said sarcastically, "I can't have you freeze to death, and besides, I knew you would need it; you aren't exactly the most modest sleeper."

She glared, punching him in the shoulder, all the while taking the sweatshirt and pulling it over her torso. She did usually only sleep in shorts and a t-shirt, but it wasn't _that_ immodest, she was always completely covered.

He nodded his approval, looking her over– he always exploited every opportunity to check her out (even if his sweatshirt did hide a part of her perfectly sculpted curves) – and then grabbed her hand and began pulling her through the deserted town.

They passed all of the shops and houses, most of which had people tucked away in their beds, oblivious to the two teens. She was becoming impatient, wondering where they could possibly be going (she hated surprises) when he pulled her to a stop at the small park, that was currently vacant of any life.

Offering her a smile, he pulled her into the trees and back to the castle that they had sat at on their first date. He led her to the roof, pulling her into his side as he sat down. This was one of Reyna's favorite spots, the quiet ocean currents could be heard in the distance, offering a soothing background noise, and the sky and trees offered the best scenery as they sat at the top.

She rested her head on his shoulder, grasping his hand in hers, allowing the companionable silence to wash over her. "Didn't you want to talk about something?" she asked, suddenly remembering the reason that he woke her up.

He hummed in reply, squeezing her hand before turning to face. "I missed you these last few days," he muttered, turning to stare into her eyes that reflected the stars.

She chuckled. "Don't get all soft on me, Cassidy," she said jokingly, her own face becoming a little more serious as she leaned towards his, "I missed you too. My parents are acting like arses."

Malcolm chuckled at her words, lightly bumping his nose against hers. Their lips were only centimeters apart. "I love you, Nolan," he whispered, so softly that she barely heard it. Her breathing elevated ever slightly, her wide eyes, scared, meeting his, which shown with honesty and care.

She didn't move away. "I love you too, Cassidy," she murmured, closing the gap between their lips.

A large, powerful wave of magic, more powerful than any other to ever be seen by Storybrooke's residents, swept over the small, sleeping town.

In the sheriff's office, Felix jolted awake, a smirk washing over him as he got his bearings; he would recognize that feeling anywhere.

On the Jolly Roger, which was anchored at the harbor, Killian Jones had fallen from his spot on the deck, rising up with wide eyes as he looked for the source of such magic.

In a room at Granny's Inn, Tinkerbell looked up from her book with a small, sad smile, remembering the same magic washing over Neverland years ago.

In one of the bedrooms on the top floor of the mansion at 108 Mifflin St., Henry Mills was half-asleep as the most powerful form of magic flooded the house, bringing a smile to his face. He knew that with that, someone had found their happy ending. That is what_ True Loves Kiss _is all about.

For Pan, the effect had been instantaneous. As soon as their lips had touched, all of his memories came flying back, and he felt comfortable once again in his own skin. Gone was Malcolm Cassidy, and welcomed back with open arms was Peter Pan.

He still had all the memories leading up to that moment, and it was a relief to be back, all of his memories of Reyna and Neverland where they should be. He would make the heroes pay as promised, he wouldn't get sidetracked again.

He was pulled back to the present as Reyna cried out in pain.

As soon as their lips had touched, she jerked away, her hands moving to clutch her head as it began pounding. Her ears rang loudly, her head splitting as memories fought to take control. She cried out as the pain became unbearable.

Multiple personalities warred, slamming into her skull as each army tried to force the others out. Memories of Killian beating her clashed with those of Pan's torture, memories of Felix wrestled those of Henry and Ruby, memories of growing up with Liam brawled with being raised by the loving Snow White and Prince Charming, and memories of Peter Pan fought with those of Malcolm Cassidy.

She hardly registered her name being called, or having arms wind around her torso, or the feeling of Peter nuzzling her neck, whispering reassurances as he tried to pull her out of the pain.

Tears leaked down her face as she fought to get a hold on something, _anything_, that was racing around her head. Her mind went up in flames as it fought to return to a stable state, but it remained in shambles for several more minutes.

She released a heart wrenching sob as Pan tried to coax her fingers from where they were all but imbedded in her skull and hair, and if she wrapped them any tighter, he was sure that her hair would be coming out in clumps. Not wanting to let her hurt herself, he carefully intertwined both of their hands, not bothered as she tightened them painfully from whatever pain she was suffering. Her nails bit into the back of his hands, drawing blood, but he ignored it.

Slowly, all the files were organized, and the recollections that the kiss brought back had won the battle with the false ones. Her breathing was shaky as she calmed, her head still throbbing from the force of the aching flow of memories. Her fingers flexed on their own accord, her grip relaxing on him as her shoulders slumped.

"Pe…ter?" she asked after a few beats of her labored breathing, her tone hopeful, her British accent dwindling down to sound more faint.

His relief was palpable as he pulled her into his lap, wrapping her in his arms. "I'm right here, love. I'm back. We're back. We're okay," he whispered assuredly, rocking her small frame slightly.

She released a breath that she had been holding, opening her eyes and meeting his for the first time since they were back to themselves. She hiccupped slightly, tangling a fist into his shirt as the other pulled his mouth to hers in an urgent, needy kiss, ignoring the taste of salty tears.

He obliged her, relieved to feel her with him again, and truly be able to shake the unsettling feeling he had as Malcolm Cassidy. Everything in the moment was perfect for the couple.

Revenge could wait.

Not far from the reunited couple, deep in the forest, a women flying on a broomstick landed on the green ground near the well that had once brought magic to the land without magic. As the sun rose over the horizon, she dropped bottle after bottle in, cackling to herself as she spoke of taking what she deserved and ruining someone.

As the chemicals in the well began to effervesce, she lifted a small parcel that rested on her hip, unwrapping it to reveal a glowing, red beating heart. Taking hold of it, she held it over the curse, crushing it to dust and allowing it to fall through her fingers. She smirked as it began to rise, giving the still sleeping citizens only a few hours to prepare for it to strike them. And she had only one more stop to make, a Dark One to catch.

She gave one more maniacal laugh as she turned away from the well. "I'll see you soon, sis, somewhere over the rainbow. Things are about to get _wicked_." She disappeared in a cloud of green smoke.

* * *

**A/N: Sequel posted and complete, called "The Cold Never Bothered Me Anyway". Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed!**


End file.
